Finding Someone For Me
by KeikoKyoto
Summary: Kurama is feeling lonely now that his friends have gotten together. That is, untill he met HER. [OOC]Rating changed for saftey and possible lemon.
1. Little Paitent

_**Disclaimer- I don't own YuYu Hakusho!**_

**_Chapter 1- Little Paitent

* * *

_**

"Such a bummer."Kurama muttered as he walked down the street. "Botan+Hiei+Yukina+Kuwabara+Yusuke+Keiko Couple Bubbles." Kurama looked up at the sky and sighed. All of his freinds had gotten together and Kurama felt a bit lonely. **_BAM! CRASH!_** Kurama turned towards the sound and saw smoke rising. "Must be another rogue demon."He muttered before running off.

* * *

"Die!Die!Die! Stupid Girl! Die!"A demon yelled trying to hit a young girl in a fighter's kimono. Think Karate uniform, only it's green with a black sash. "You are so annoying!" The girl shouted. She pulled her fist back and it started glowing. She leapt forward and punched the demon straight threw his head, instantly killing him. 10 more demons surronded her. She turned her head and saw a red-headed boy running towards her. "Human! Stay away!"She shouted. "Generation Final Big Bang!"The girl shouted. She threw her fists in the air and the demons exploded around her. The red headed boy and ran to her side and was staring in shock at her.

* * *

"You're not human. I sense the sprit fox..."The girl muttered before collasping in Kurama's arms.

Kurama sighed. "I wonder if she's one of genki's students sent to protect the human plane."Kurama thought outloud as he turned around, and with the girl still in his arms, made the way back to the apartment he lived in.

* * *

"W-where am I?"The girl shouted, sitting straight up and looking around. "Please don't yell. It's one in the morning."A voice came from right beside her. The person turned on a light. She sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you, red haired fox."The girl said. "My name is Kurama."Kurama said, eyebrows twitching. "Oh, sorry. My name's Akane."Akane said, streching out her hand. Kurama shook her hand then pushed her back in bed. "You hurt yourself badly with your final attack."Kurama explained. Akane looked at her body and gasped in embarrasment. Her chest had bandages on it as well as her legs and arms. "D-did you do this, yourself?"Akane stammered. Kurama nodded and caught on what she was stammering about. "Don't worry. I did not touch you in any unnesscariy way."Kurama said. Akane sighed in relief. She soon fell asleep, much to Kurama's disapiontment. He wanted to find out more about this girl.

* * *

Kurama sat still and watched her sleep. She had dark pink hair that fell to her shoulders. When they were open, she had beautiful blue eyes. She was about Kurama's height and judging from her power eariler, Kurama assumed that she was either a demon with human form or a human with strong spirit power. Kurama shook his head and stared at her.'Can not think those things. Need to help her recuperate then find out where she's from.

* * *

"Wake up."Someone was poking at her. "Leave her alone, Kuwabara." Another voice said._ Nope, don't reconize that one either._ "Guys, bug off!"_ Now this one's female! What is going on?_ "Everybody out!"_That's Kurama! Have to wake up now!_ "Hey, she's awake!"Another female voice said. Akane sat up and rubbed her head, looking around the room. Kurama was standing infront of her, his back to her but head turned around, there was a woman with blue hair in a pontail leaning over her, A guy with black spiky hair, another with curved black hair, a red-head, a girl with blue-green hair, and a brown haired girl. "Umm..Kurama? Who are these people?"Akane asked, trying to stand up. "Yusuke,Botan,Keiko,Hiei,Kuwabara,Yukina."Kurama said, pointing each person out. "Everyone, this is Akane." Akane once again tried to stand up and she noticed she was only wearing her fighting pants and that her top still had bandages on it, but they didn't cover anything.

* * *

Akane sat back down and hugged a pillow to her chest. "Kurama, where's my shirt?"Akane whispered. Kurama threw it at her. "Thanks."Akane said as she put her shirt on. Akane stood up again and bowed to everyone."Nice to meet you."Akane said happily. "Where are you from and what are you doing here?"Yusuke asked bluntly. "I'm from Kyoto and I'm here to take care of my mother while she's sick, stop rogue demons, and too find the winners of the last Dark Tournament."Akane explained, stretching. "Well, you don't have to look any farther. Genki died, so we guys are the Dark Tournament winners."Kuwabara said. "Wow. 2 humans and 2 demons."Akane whispered. A huge smile popped up on her face. "You guys are huge idols for humans and demons everywhere!"Akane exclaimed happily. "Everyone,cept the rogues, wants to get along! All because of you guys!"Akane cheered, jumping up and down a few times untill she crumpled in a heap, clutching her side. "Ouch. I don't remember getting this wound!"Akane mumbled as she pulled away her hand to find blood covering it.

* * *

"You wouldn't have gotten it if I had been paying attention."Kurama said quietly. Everyone eles quietly left while Kurama pulled out more bandages. "I was trying to figure out what happened to you after you passed out and another demon struck us both. Unforuantly, I got the aftershock while you got the full hit."Kurama said, pulling off Akane's shirt and removing the bandages. Akane looked down at her wound and growled. It spread from the middle of her back to the side of her stomach. Then she realized her chest was bare and Kurama was looking away. "Oh! Ummmm..."Kyree mumbled, pulling her arms to her chest, shielding her self. Kurama quickly tied up her wound and handed her shirt back. "We might as well check your legs."Kurama said, pulling Akane's pants off. He re-did the bandages and handed Akane back her pants.

* * *

"Thanks."Akane said gratefully. Kurama just smiled and didn't say anything. "You're a real gentleman, you know? Any other man would have tried to do something perverted to me."Akane said, looking at the ground. "Well, I wouldn't think of doing something like that, to anyone. Besides, you're hurt. It wouldn't be right."Kurama said, staring at her head. Akane looked up and stared at his eyes. "So you'll be a pervert when I'm healed?"Akane teased. "Don't count on it."Kurama said, smiling. He picked Akane up and set her down on the bed. "Are you hungry?"Kurama asked, looking in Akane's eyes. "No thank-you."Akane replied, her eyes closing and she fell asleep.

* * *

Kurama smiled and pulled a chair over to watch Akane sleep.

* * *

_Well, let me know if you like this one! Should it stay or should I dump it? Tell me in the reviews!_


	2. Fights and Claims

**To the reviewers- **

** Kurama's-Nightmare- Wow thank-you! Of course I'll keep writing! And don't worry about your spelling, mine's not too good either!**

**_Chapter 2- Fights and Claims

* * *

_**

Akane woke up and stretched. She looked to the side and giggled. Kurama was slumped over in the chair, sleeping. Akane stood up and gently lowered Kurama in the bed. She smiled softly at his sleeping form and left the room, shutting the door quietly. **BOOM!** Akane ran to a window and looked out. There were huge rogue demons everywhere. Akane opened the window and postioned herself to jump out. "Sorry, Kurama."Akane whispered before jumping out.

* * *

"Generation Final Big Bang!" Kurama sat straight up and looked out the window. There was Akane, blowing up more demons. Kurama then looked where he was. "She put me in bed then left. That was nice."Kurama said, standing up and jumping through the open window.

* * *

Akane stood there, panting. There were more demons coming at her. "Die! Already!"One of the demons yelled. "Magic Arrow!"Akane yelled, shooting arrow shaped energy beams from her hands. A demon appeared behind her. "Now you die!"The demon yelled, swinging his sword. Akane brought her arms up and made a shreiking sound. "Rose Whip!" Akane looked up to see Kurama slash the demon with a whip. "Hey."Akane said weakly. "Good Morning. I take it this is excerise?"Kurama said, slashing another demon. "Kind of like that."Akane said, blasting another demon. 3 more were coming at them. "Ok enough of this."Akane growled. She jumped up on top of street light and turned her open palms towards the demons and the city. "Kurama, get out of the way for this one."Akane ordered. Kurama jumped up behind her. "This work?"Kurama asked. Akane nodded, while muttering words in a different lanage.

* * *

"Full Sweep Evil Demon Spurge!"Akane shouted, firing huge blasts out of her hands. All the demns disapeared. Akane lowered her smoking palms and chuckled softly. "That should keep them at bay."Akane muttered, passing out. Kurama quickly caught her and took her back home.

* * *

"Ow!"Akane yelped. "Stop moving!"Kurama ordered. "It stings!"Akane said, pouting. Kurama was putting some of his healing herbs on Akane's wounds and they stung. A lot. "Watch, I can heal them myself!"Akane said, pushing Kurama's hands away. "Nature Healing Power!"Akane muttered, her hands touching each of her wounds, causing them to disappear. Kurama wached in amazement. Panting, Akane smiled. "Told you so."Akane teased. "Yeah but it looks like it took a lot out of you."Kurama said, noticing Akane's panting. "Nah, don't worry about it."Akane said, standing up.

* * *

"I have to head home now."Akane said, as she made her way to the door, stumbling a little bit. "Allow me to walk you home in case any more demons appear."Kurama offered. "Thanks."Akane said, gratefully.

* * *

Kurama walked along side of Akane, just in case she was more hurt then she let on. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?"Kurama asked again. Akane was stumbling a bit and was using a wall for support to walk. "No, I got it. I have to take care of my mother."Akane panted. She removed her hand from the wall and tried to walk straight. "Akane!"Kurama cried, catching her as her legs gave out on her. "My legs...darn it...I didn't heal them properly."Akane muttered. "You'll be ok, right?"Kurama asked. Akane nodded.

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing to my daughter!" Akane and Kurama bothed jumped at the sight of an angry woman storming out of an apartment. "Mom!"Akane shouted, looking worried. "You disapear and when I do find you, you're in the arms of some boy!"Akane's mother shouted. Akane hopped out of Kurama's arms and stood straight. "It's not like that! Kurama helped me after I got injured!"Akane protested. "Let me guess, you didn't heal yourself properly!"The woman sneered. "I'm going in and you better be inside in less then five minutes or eles!"The woman snarled as she headed back in the building.

* * *

"That was your mom?"Kurama asked, surprised. "Yeah. She called me into town after she learned that I was supposed to protect this place and find you guys. She said she was sick and couldn't take care of herself. All she needed was a slave and her daughter just happened to be in town."Akane muttered, staring at the ground. Kurama was a little angry now. Akane seemed to be to kind-hearted to leave anyone and her mother was taking advantage of it. "Where's your dad? He could take care of your mom for you, couldn't he?"Kurama asked. "He would if he was alive."Akane muttered, a few tears rolling down her face. She wiped them away and looked up at Kurama. "But, it's ok. Don't worry. She's human."Akane said, smiling.

* * *

"Thank you for taking care of me."Akane said, blushing a little. Kurama blushed a bit and smiled too. "You're welcome, I'll stop by and vist you, ok?"Kurama said. "Sure, I'd love that!"Akane exclaimed happily. She gave him a quick kiss on the forhead and waved as she teleported. Kurama stood there, no emotion on his face,trying to figure out what happened. He then smiled and disapeared.

* * *

"I have to go!"Akane yelled. Her mother,Rita, was trying to stop her from saving the city. "No! I'm sick and you have to take care of me!"Rita yelled, holding on to Akane's arm. "Let me go! I'll take of you later! I have to help the city!"Akane shouted. She pulled her arm loose and teleported.

* * *

"Shock Wave Sword!"Akane shouted. A metal sword that she had strapped to her back suddenly sparked with electricty and she sliced through several demons. Another demon grabbed her sword and broke it with his teeth. "Ha! Out of weapons now!"The demon yelled, charging at Akane. She smirked and blasted the demon right between the eyes. Through she didn't notice a few of the demons had whips. "Get her!"They all yelled. "What?"Akane shouted as her arms was tied behind her back and her legs were tied. Another whip was around her neck and was pulling hard. "This will teach you!"A demon in front of her smirked. He fired energy blast after blast at Akane's chest, face, and stomach. Akane grit her teeth and grolwed. She wouldn't give these guys the pleasure of knowing they hurt her. "Scream!"The demon yelled, take his claws and slashing Akane's chest.

* * *

"Let her go!"Akane looked up and Kurama standing a few feet from her, his eyes glowing red. The demon smriked and slashed Akane's face, causing her to make a whimpering sound. Suddenly, white smoke filld the park and a figure stepped out of the mist. "Oh crap! It's the spirit fox! Run!"The demons yelled, releasing Akane from the ties and running away. Yoko Kurama Jumped in front of them and slashed all of them into pieces. He then turned to Akane who was kneeling, a hand clutching her chest, staring at him with gratefull eyes. Yoko Kurama kneeled down next to Akane and grolwed at her wounds. "I'm sorry you got hurt."Yoko said, sadly. "You're the spirit fox right?"Akane asked. Yoko nodded. "Are you a whole new personality or just Kurama in a differnt form?"Akane asked. Yoko was little taken back by her answer. "Sort of. I take over the body and most of the time I reside in Kurama's mind untill I get the chance to come out."Yoko admitted.

* * *

"Cool."Akane murmered. "I got to go, Kurama wants out, but I'm still sorry I couldn't help you sooner. I'll see you soon,mate."Yoko said before he disapered and Kurama came out. "Akane, I..I'm..."Kurama was hused when Akane put a finger on his lips. "It's ok. Yoko apolgised."Akane said, lowering her finger. "He also called you mate."Kurama muttered. "I know what that means."Akane said, staring at him. "It means you **both** have made the intial claim on me."Akane said. Kurama looked at her in surprise. "I am a demon, you know. Kind of like how you and Yoko are, I have a whole another being inside of me, but unlike you two, the one in front of you is the original."Akane explained. "I see. You're ok with it?"Kurama asked, loking in her eyes. "I'm pefectly ok with it. You just have to give me time because I'm not of age yet. "Akane asked. "How old are you?"Kurama asked. "17. One more month and I'll be of age."Akane said.

* * *

"I'm 19 by human years."Kurama said. "Well, don't claim anyone eles. And make sure you pass that message to Yoko."Akane grolwed playfully. Kurama laughed. Akane laughed to untill she coughed blood. "Oww...Stupid demons, I let them catch me with my guard down."Akane muttered, wiping her mouth. Kurama picked her up bridal style. "This time you are staying untill your wounds are compleatly healed."Kurama said, smiling. Akane smiled too, before she frowned. "I can't. My mother..."Akane started. "Will wait. You need to heal."Kurama said deterimidly. "Ok."Akane said, smiling at him.

* * *

_Man, you guys are great! Here's your chapter, give me another review and you'll get another one. See you soon!_


	3. Date 1

To the reviewers

**OH NO YOU READ MY NAME NOW YOU MUST DIE UNLESS YOU PASS IT TO ANOTHER PERSON IN 7 DAYS lol just playin'- _Thanks, I'll keep this story going._**

**bookworm0492**-**_Thanks, I'll try to slow it down and Yoko Kurama goes by old world demon rules, so they move kind of fast._**

**Yoru Inu**-**_Thanks, that's nice of you to say.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3 Date #1_**

"There, are all of your wounds are healed."Akane and Kurama said at the same time. "Thanks."They said together. Akane giggled and Kurama laughed softly. "Want to go for a walk?"Kurama asked. Akane nodded and followed him out of the apartment on to the sidewalk.

* * *

"Wow! It's beautifull!"Akane exclaimed. Kurama had taken her to a huge garden/park that was filled with flowers. "Yeah, it's nice."Kurama said, watching Akane run happily all over the place.

* * *

"How did you find this place?"Akane asked, popping up right behind Kurama. "Pure luck."Kurama replied, leaning back on the ground. Akane laid down on her back, near Kurama.

* * *

"It's so peacefull here."Akane whispered, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Kurama nodded. "Hey Akane, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"Kurama asked. "I'd love too!"Akane replied. "I'll pick you up at 7 then."Kurama said. "Then I have to get going!"Akane said, standing up. "I got to get ready and finish my chores."Akane explained. "See you at 7!"Akane said, teleporting. Kurama got up and headed back to his apartment.

* * *

**Date #1**

"What do you want?"Rita snapped, opening the door to her apartment. Kurama stood on the step, wearing black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. "I'm here to pick up Akane."Kurama said potlietly. "She'll be out in a minute."Rite said before turning around and heading back in, leaving the door open. "WHAT?"Akane yelled. "HOW COME YOU UNPLUGGED THE CLOCK?" Kurama stood at the door way, a bemused expression on his face as he watch Akane in messy overalls run from one room to the other, still yelling about her mother unplugging every clock i the house.

* * *

Akane finally rushed out of one room, grabbed a pair shoes and jammed them on her feet. "I'm sorry!"Akane panted, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. "_Rita_ unplugged all of the clocks while I was cleaning."Akane said, snariling on her mother's name. She was wearing red jeans and a black t-shirt. "You look great."Kurama said. "Oh! Thank-you! I like your shirt."Akane said, blushing while she shut the door,locking it behind her.

* * *

"Woah..."Akane gasped, lookig up at the place Kurama brought her to. "I didn't know you danced..."Akane said, looking around. Kurama had taken her to a club. "I don't."Kurama said, looking a little nervous. "But I will learn."Kurama said deterimdly. Akane laughed. "I'll be your teacher."She said, giggling.

* * *

"Come on!" "No! I changed my mind about dancing!"Kurama growled. "Fine then."Akane growled. She stalked away from Kurama and on to the dance floor where she started to dance in time to the music. "Care to dance?"A man asked her. Akane nodded and started dancing with the man. Kurama watching this, growled angerily. He got up and went over to Akane. "Mind if I cut in?"Kurama asked through clenched teeth. The boy shook his head and backed away. "Hey! I knew that would get you out here!"Akane said teasnily as the song switched to a slow one. "You little..." "Kurama, come here."Akane said. She put her arms around Kurama's neck and put his arms on her waist.

* * *

"See, it's easy to dance."Akane whispered. "You're right."Kurama admitted. "Yoko wants to dance with you."Kurama said, suddenly. "Ero wants to dance too. They both can come out."Akane said stepping back. "Hurry and call Yoko."Akane ordered before she was surrounded in pink smoke. Kurama quickly changed into Yoko who stood there, watching the smoke. A tall girl with really long pink hair and fox ears stepped out.

* * *

"I'm Ero."She said in a deep voice. "Yoko."Yoko said. "Well, let's dance."Ero said, taking a hold of Yoko's hand. It was another slow song so they took the same postions as Akane and Kurama had taken before. "I heard you and Kurama already claimed Akane and me."Ero whispered. "Yeah..."Yoko said, wondering where this was going. "Well take off your claim. Akane isn't ready. I may be, but it's not my body. Akane's been hurt before so she doesn't need to be rushed into a relationship already!"Ero warned. "I..We...the claim can't be cancelled."Yoko protested. "Then don't you or Kurama make any moves on her! Let Akane fall in love with you two on her own. Or eles!"Ero growled before changing back into Akane.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry about what she said."Akane said, taking her arms from Yoko's neck and stepping back. 

"I'm sorry. Ero thinks of me as a little sister and she's kind of protective."Akane said, looking at the ground. "No, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have made that claim on you so soon."Yoko said, looking away. "I'm sorry. I'm jus not ready, yet. I will be soon, I think."Akane said. "Kurama is coming back out."Yoko said before changing into Kurama. "Akane. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done that. I put too much pressure on you."Kurama said, stepping closer to Akane. Akane looked up at him and smiled. "Just give me time to sort my feelings."Akane said. Kurama nodded. "It's getting late."Akane pointed out. "I'll walk you home."Kurama said. "No need."Akane said, smiling. She put her finger on Kurama's forhead and teleported them to outside of Kurama's apartment building. "See you."Akane said before teleporting herself to her room.

* * *

_Ok, I made it so things will move along a little slower. Let me know what you think should happen, OK? See you soon!_


	4. Date 2

**_To the Reviewers_**

**I need a better pen name- heh heh, thanks. Here's the chapter you want!**

**_Chapter 4 Date #2

* * *

_**

**Akane's Room.**

Akane teleported into her room and curled up in her bed. "Wonder why Ero acted like that?"Akane thought outloud before falling asleep.

* * *

**Next Day;**"Generation Final Big Bang!" Akane shouted, purging the entire area. "Done for the day."She sighed, while healing her injuries. "Darn, you beat me to it."Yoko said, from behind Akane. "Hey."Akane said, smiling. She frowned though and then growled,her eyes closed. "Ero wants to talk to Kurama."Akane said before pink smoke surrounded her. Yoko quickly changed back to Kurama. "Yoko gave you the message?"Ero asked. Kurama nodded. "Umm..?"Kurama started. "What?"Ero asked. "How did you get in Akane's mind?"Kurama asked. "Akane found me on the brink of death and used her body to house my soul. "Ero answered curtly. "How come you wanted us to take the claim off?"Kurama asked. "Akane isn't ready to be in love yet, so soon. Her heart was badly broken and her spirit was almost broken."Ero said, looking at the ground. Then she looked up at Kurama's face."Her spirit wasn't broken that way!"Ero exclaimed. "That man, he just messed her mind up, it took her a long time to recover."Ero said. "Oops, got to go, Akane's really ticked off at me. See ya!"Ero said before turning into a fuming Akane.  
"Hey, Akane?" "Hmmm?" "Want to go out again?"Kurama asked. "Yes."Akane sighed, calming down. "7 again?"Akane asked. Kurama nodded. Akane waved and smiled before teleporting.

* * *

**Date #2**

Kurama knocked on the door and this time it opened by itself. "Akane?"Kurama called, looking around. "Out in a minute!"Akane yelled from a closed door. Kurama was wearing camo pants and a black shirt. Akane stepped out of her room, wearing a blue jean skirt and a lavender colored shirt. "Hey Kurama!"Akane said, walking down the hallway to him. "Where's your mom?"Kurama asked. "Movies, I think."Akane said, stepping out of the apartment and locking the door.

* * *

"So, where are we going?"Akane asked. "Coffee shop downtown."Kurama replied. Akane walked along side of him and grabbed his hand. Kurama looked at Akane who just smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "We're here."Kurama said as they stopped outside of a little shop.

* * *

"What can I get you to drink?"The waiter asked, more to Akane the to Kurama. "Chamoile tea for me."Akane said, smiling. "Coffee."Kurama said, glaring at the waiter. The waiter nodded and disappeared and came back two minutes later with their drinks. "This is for you."The waiter said, handing a piece of paper to Akane. Akane read the paper and an evil smile apeared on her face. She stood up and grabbed the waiter's arm, winking at Kurama. "Come on."Akane said, tugging the waiter into a empty hallway.

* * *

Akane came out three minutes later, smiling. The waiter staggered after her, a bruised eye, bleeding noses and sevaral brusies and one shoe print on his head. Akane sat down and smiled at Kurama. "What in the world happened?"Kurama demanded. "He asked me to go out with him so I took him back there and kindly explaind to him that I was taken but he didn't get the message so I had to explain it in a way he would understand."Akane said, laughing evily. Kurama gulped and watched as Akane drank her tea in one gulp and put some money on the table. "My treat."Akane said, waiting for Kurama to finish his coffee. As soon as he did, Akane pulled him up and out of the there.

* * *

"Can you take me back to the garden?"Akane asked as they walked down the sidewalk. Kurama nodded and took Akane's hand, leading her down the street.

* * *

"Wow, this place looks different at night."Akane said looking around. "The moon makes everything look pretty." It was true, the moon shining on the flowers gave everything a haunting and spooky look but still pretty. "How come you didn't get angry with me and Yoko for claiming you?"Kurama asked. "Cause the next step requires both consents. Besides, I like you. I didn't mind. Ero just has a hard time trusting guys."Akane said, laying down and staring at the moon. "Oh..."Kurama murmered, laying down. Akane closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Akane?" No response. "Akane!" Silence. "Akane!"Kurama said again, looking over at Akane. "You're asleep."Kurama said, sighing. He picked Akane up bridal style and started walking in the direction of her house.

* * *

**Later that night;**

Akane sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Ugh..what happened?"She asked herself. "You fell asleep so I carried you home and stayed here to make sure you would be ok."A voice answered. Akane turned on her nightside lamp and looked into Kurama's eyes. "You're mom isn't back yet."Kurama said, streching a little. "Oh, don't worry about her."Akame mumbled. "Thak you for taking me home and staying to make sure I was alright."Akane said gratefuly, smiling a little. Kurama blushed slightly and turned his head so Akane couldn't see his red face. "It was nothing."Kurama mumbled. Akane stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank-you. No one has ever done that before."Akane whispered. Kurama's blush deepened as he put his arms around Akane. After a few minutes, Kurama pulled away and pushed Akane into her bed. "You go back to sleep. I'm going to head home now."Kurama said,reluctantly. "Ok.."Akane said quietly as Kurama hopped out of her window.

* * *

**Next Day;**

"Is Akane in?"Kurama asked. He was back over at Akane's apartment and as usual, her mother answered. "No she's not. She wasn't here when I got back last night and she hasn't shown up all morning."Rita replied scornfully. "Oh, ok, thank-you very much."Kurama said, turning around and leaving the building. "I wonder where she could have gone..."Kurama wondered out loud. "Hey maybe she went to the garden!"Kurama exclaimed, turning around and running towards the garden.

* * *

Sure enough, Akane was standing on top of street lamp, staring at the clouds. "Akane!"Kurama yelled. "Oh! Kurama!"Akane said happily, leaping off the light towards him. Too bad she never made it to the ground. A shadow leapt out of the bushes and snatched up Akane in midair, landing slightly in front of Kurama. The thing laughed as Akane struggled against it. It had one arm around her arms and waist and one hand clamped on her mouth. "Let her go!"Kurama shouted, pulling out his whip. "Hahaha! Don't think so! If you want to see her again you better-?"The thing never got to finish it's sentence. Kurama had lept forward and tied his whip around the thing's neck and snapped it's head off.

* * *

Kurama pulled Akane from the arms of the now dead creature and kicked the dead body aside. "Kurama!"Akane wailed. Kurama just wrapped his arms tighter around Akane while she buried her face in his chest. "Are you ok?"Kurama asked. He felt Akane nod. Kurama sighed with relief and buried his face in Akane's hair. "What were you doing out here?"Kurama whispered. "Waiting. I knew you would fnd me."Was Akane's whispered reply. Kurama laughed quietly and pulled Akane closer. "Was that thing demon or human?"Akane asked. "Demon."Kurama answred. Akane sighed.

* * *

**Sometime later;**

Akane pulled away from Kurama's embrace a bit to look up at him. "I found this cool place we could go to later tonight, if you want?"Akane asked. "Sure. How about I pick you up at 5 this time?" "Kay."Akane said, before snuggling closer to Kurama. Before she pulled away suddenly. "Then I have to leave. See you soon."Akane said, lightly kissing Kurama on the lips before smiling and running away. Kurama stood there still, untill he heard Akane scream;"Get out of my way! Magic Super Arrow!" Kurama jumped on a roof top and saw Akane bowl down several demons while running. He laughed and sliced up the ones that got away from her.

* * *

_Ok, wanted some fluffy. Next chapter is Date number 3. Let me know if you want me to add more to their relationship or do you want me to keep it moving along slowly, bit by bit, fluff by fluff. See you soon!_


	5. Date 3

**_To the Reviewers_**

**_Dances With Deers- Thanks, I didn't know people liked that method. I'll keep my chapters short but sweet. The demon's name will revealed in a future chapter. See you soon!_**

**_Chapter 5- Date # 3

* * *

_**

Akane knocked on the door to Kurama's aparment. She was wearing a black skirt, a white tank-top that showed her stomach, white sneakers, her hair up in high pigtails. She giggled happily when she heard Kurama shout something. Kurama opened the door. "Akane! You're early! Come on in!"Kurama said, opening the door wider. "Just hang on a minute?"Kurama asked, shutting the door. Akane nodded and Kurama walked back to his bedroom. **_Knock! Knock!_** "Could you answer that?"Kurama asked from his bedroom. "Ok!"Akane replied, opening the door. A woman with long black hair stood outside. "That's funny."The woman said, shaking her head. "I could have sworn this was my son's apartment." "Your..son? Is he named Kurama?"Akane asked. "No. His name is Suichi. I don't know a Kurama."The woman said. "Mother, what are you doing here?"Kurama asked, coming into the living room.

* * *

"Suichi!"The woman exclaimed happily, hugging Kurama.

"Who's Suichi?"Akane asked Kurama in a quiet tone. "My human name."Kurama whispered. "I'm Shiori."Kurama's mother said shaking Akane's hand. "Are you my Suichi's girlfriend?"Shiori asked. "Uh...um...not exactly..."Akane and Kurama stammered at the same time. "I under stand. I'll see you guys soon!"Shiori said walking out the door. but she popped her head back in and smiled knowingly. "Suichi, don't get her pregnant with out marrying her first!"Shiori said before closing the door. Kurama blushed while Akane looked confused. "I thought your human name was Kurama.."Akane said. "It is when I was Yoko all the time. I had to be reicarnated to have this body and the woman was the mother of the boy I recarinated in. Suichi is the name she gave me."Kurama explained. "Oh, I see. Shall we go now?"Akane said, heading towards the door. Kurama nodded and followed her out.

* * *

"What the-?"Kurama gasped looking around. A karokeke bar. Akane had brought him to a karokeke bar! "Akane!"Some guy called out. Akane smiled and waved. "Yo, Akane, what's up?"A girl called. Akane smiled and waved again. "Hey Akane, is that a dude or a chick?"One guy yelled out. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone watched Akane and Kurama. Kurama was growling and Akane had hidden her eyes behind her bangs. "Kurama. Stay!"Akane growled, before stalking over to where to voice came from.

* * *

"Who said it?"Akane demanded. "I did!"One of the guys anouced cockily. Akane picked him up by the collar of his shirt and began punching him hard and fast. She then let go of his shirt and began rapidly punching his stomach. Akane then kicked him in the air,spun around,and kicked him over to Kurama. Akane then jumped off the table she was standing on landed with both feet on the guy's back, forcing him on the ground in front of Kurama. "Say you're sorry."Akane growled. "No."The man replied weakly. Akane glared and stomped on his back, making the man cry out. "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!"The man shouted. Akane kicked him to other side of the bar. She then looked up and glared around. "Anyone eles want a piece?"Akane bellowed. Everyone shook their heads.

* * *

"Good! Now let's get this party started!"Akane exclaimed happily. "Thanks."Kurama whispered. Akane turned around to him and smiled. "No one insults my friends and gets a way with it!"Akane said happily. "Come on!"Akane said, taking Kurama's hand and pulling him up to the stage. "You stay here, I have a show I want to put on."Akane said, winking before running to the stage.

Music started playing and Akane began to dance to it.

_**The moonlight...**_

_**Shines down interstellar beams**_

_**And the groove tonight**_

_**Is something more than you've ever**_

_**seen**_

_**The stars and planets taking shape**_

_**A stolen kiss has come too late**_

_**In the moonlight**_

_**Carry on, keep romancing**_

_**Carry on, carry on dancing**_

_**In the moonlight**_

_**Carry on, keep romancing**_

_**Carry on, carry on dancing. **_

_**You're never safe 'till you see the**_

_**dawn**_

_**And if the clock strikes past midnight**_

_**The hope is gone**_

_**To move under...**_

_**The moonlight**_

_**Carry on, keep romancing**_

_**Carry on, carry on dancing.**_

_**Move.Closer.Passion.Stronger.**_

Akane stopped singing and dancing and looked at Kurama. He with everyone eles was clapping and cheering. "That was amazing!"Kurama exclamined. "Oh, no I wasn't..."Akane said, shrugging her shoulders modestly. "Are you kidding? You were excellent!"Kurama said. Akane smiled and blushed. "Thanks, that's make me happy to hear you say that."Akane said. Kurama looked at her, blushing. Akane giggled before yawning. "Sleepy?"Kurama asked. Akane nodded, rubbing her eye like a little kid. "I'll walk you home. "Kurama said, taking Akane's hand.

* * *

"Well, goodnight."Kurama said. He was standing with Akane outside her apartment door. "Thanks for walking me home."Akane said, smiling. "See you tommorrow."Kurama said, kissing Akane's forehead. "Good Night."Akane said, blushing before steeping inside and closing the door softly behind her. Kurama smiled at her door before walking out and heading home.

* * *

_Was this chapter cute or what? Do you guys want a drama twist next chapter or a romantic twist? You can't have both but you can have fluffy with either one of them. So, Let me know!_

_See you soon!_


	6. Roto's Return

**_To the reviewers_**

_Minoru- heh...it's ok that a guy thinks something is cute. I'm glad you think that way about Akane. Thats for your review._

_Sonya-White-Angel-Thanks- I had no idea. I knew that Kurama's mother didn't know his name and only called him that but I didn't no how to spell it. Thank you sooo much!_

**_Chapter 6 Roto's Return

* * *

_**

"Akane here?"Kurama asked. He wanted to see Akane again so he went to go pick her up. "You are soooo stupid!"Rita yelled. "You just picked up my daughter five minutes ago to take her to the park!"Rita shouted, slamming the door. Kurama blinked before it dawned on him that Akane could be in trouble. "The park! Which one!"Kurama shouted as he ran all over town at top speed.

* * *

Kurama stopped in the middle of the park where he had brought Akane before. Sure enough, there was Akane sitting among the flowers, weaving a few together. "Akane!"Kurama panted, standing over her. "Kurama? How come you came back so fast?"Akane asked, confused. "Oh, Akane!"Someone called. Both Akane and Kurama turned their heads and saw another Kurama walking towards them. The Kuramas stared at each other. Akane looked back and forth from each of their faces. "What is going on?"Akane yelled. "Akane, get away from him!"The Kurama on the right shouted. "No Akane, come here!"The one on the left shouted. Akane kept looking back and forth, very much confused. "Who are you exactly?"The Kurama on the right asked. "I'm Kurama."He said. "No you're not!" "Yes I am!" "No you're not! "YES I am!"

* * *

"Both of you, SHUT-UP!"Akane shouted that last part. She had one palm facing the right Kurama and another palm facing the left Kurama. "Special Power Spell Dark Magic Remover!"Akane whispered, shooting beams of light at each Kurama. The Kurama on the right blinked and rubbed his eyes. The other Kurama was panicing and screaming. White smoke engulfed him and there stood a blue demon with a evil looking face. "Roto!"Kurama hissed. "Surprised to see me?"Roto drawled. "I killed you."Kurama said. "Not quite. I brought myself back to life."Rot said,smirking. He suddenly lunged forward and before Kurama could do anything, grabbed Akane and held a very long and sharp claw to her neck. "One false move and the girl gets it."Roto said, squeezing hard. He had an arm around Akane's chest, also pining her arms down.

* * *

"Let her go!"Kurama growled. "I'm also the person you attemped to kill when I had grabbed Akane the first time."Roto said. "Let go!"Akane snarled, thrashing a bit. Roto rasied his blade and scracthed lines on Akane's face. "Carefull now. You don't want me to mess up and take out one of your pretty eyes or take your nose off, now do you?"Roto smirked. He started pressing harder while he cut up Akane's face. Kurama started to take a step and Roto slapped Akane with the blade, causing her to whimper. "Let her go now!"Kurama warned. "No, don't think so. I'm enjoying watching her squirm and seeing the expression on your face."Roto said laughing.

* * *

Kurama suddenly transformed in to Yoko. "Let go!"Yoko said calmly. "N-no!"Roto stamered. He pressed hard with his claw on the area right below Akane's eye, causing her to whimper harder. Yoko's eyes turned red and he jumped at Roto. Roto shoved Akane forward and proceed to stick his claw in her shoulder blade before Yoko slashed him into tiny pieces. When Yoko landed he turned around and walked over to Akane who was atempting to pull the claw out of her shoulder. Yoko grabbed the end of it and pulled it out, causing Akane to whimper again. She tunred around threw her self at Yoko, grabbing the front of his shirt and buring her face in his chest. Yoko wrapped his arms around Akane and held her close. "I'm sorry. I should have done something sooner."Yoko whispered. He then felt something wet on the front of his shirt. "Akane?"Yoko put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. She was crying and her tears were mxing with the steady trickles of blood down her face.

* * *

"Akane..."Yoko murmed, before changing into Kurama. "Akane..."Kurama said, looking at her tears. "Oh! Kurama!"Akane cried, buring her face again. "I was so scared!"Akane cried. Kurama wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "It's ok, Akane. I won't ever let anything happen to you. Not now, not ever."Kurama whispered. Akane just pulled Kurama closer and stopped crying but did not let go.

* * *

**About an hour later;**

It started to rain. "Come on Akane. You can stay with me till the rain stops."Kurama said. "Akane?" No response. Kurama tilted Akane's chin up so he could see her face. She was still bleeding but it looked like she was asleep. Kurama picked her up bridal style and took her back to his house.

* * *

**Kurama's house.**

"Woah, what happened to her?"Some one asked when Kurama flipped on a light. "Botan? What are you doing here?"Kurama asked. "Me and Hiei stopped by for a vist but since you weren't here, we were going to leave."Botan explained. "But, Mr.Stubborn over there wouldn't."Botan said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at the fire demon watching them. "Excuse me, but you're the one who insisted on coming so I wasn't going to leave untill we saw him!"Hiei said standing up and walking over. Botan waved her hand at him and smiled before turning her attention to Akane. "Did Yoko get angry or something?"Hiei asked. "Roto got her and did this before I could stop him. Her shoulder is the worst because he dug his claws in it and I had to pull them out. "Kurama said, laying Akane down on the couch. "Here I'll treat her."Botan said, pulling out a first aid kit.

* * *

Botan cleaned and put bandaides on Akane's face before flipping her over and pulling her shirt off to treat her back. "You're right Kurama, look at this, he dug it in on all the way to her bone."Botan said. Kurama and Hiei looked and Kurama growled, causing both Hiei and Botan to flinch visibly. "You claimed her, didn't you?"Hiei asked. Kurama nodded staring at the hole in akane's shoulder blade. It was very wide and some parts were bruised and others were bloody. "This could take a long time to heal."Botan said, putting some ointment on the wound, causing Akane to flinch in her sleep. She cleaned the wound and wrapped it up. "Good thing she's wearing an under shirt."Botan said as she cleaned up her supplies. "Why's that?"Both boys asked. "She can't have any clothing over that wound or it'll sting. "Botan said.

* * *

"Ouch. Where am I?"Akane asked, proping herself on her elbows. "Kurama's place."A boy with black spiky hair said from the other side of the room. "Lay back down or Kurama will throw a fit if you wind up hurting yourself more."Hiei warned. "What happened? Why does my shoulder hurt like hell?"Akane asked, laying back down. "Becuase you have a huge wound that needs to heal."Kurama said, coming into the room. "Kurama!"Akane exclaimed happily, trying to sit up. As fast as lighting, Kurama had pushed her back down on the couch. "Lay down. You're hurt."Kurama said.

* * *

_I'm going to stop here. This chapter was fluffy with a bit of a dramatic twist. Hope you like it. And I'm sorry to have sped things up a bit between Akane and Kurama. See you soon!_


	7. MUST READ! IMPORTANT!

** I am verry sorry but I am leaving for a week and won't be back untill the 17th or later. So please enjoy the chapter 6 i put up and I'll see you when I get back.**

**I'm very sorry.**

**_Keiko_  
**


	8. Fighting and Fireworks

_**To the reviewers**_

_Sonya-White-Angel- I hope you like this new chapter, and thanks again for all your help!_

_Dances With Deers-I'm glad you liked that I used Roto. Here's your new chapter!_

**_Chapter 7- Fighting and Fireworks

* * *

_**

As fast as lighting, Kurama had pushed her back down on the couch. "Lay down. You're hurt."Kurama said. Akane looked at him and smiled a bit. "I'm alright."Akane said, standing up. "But your shoulder..."Kurama protested. Akane felt her wound with her fingers. "It's ok. Just a little sore."Akane said streching. Botan walked up and pushed Akane on the couch. "Whether you can feel the pain or not, you still need to let it heal."Botan ordered. Akane nodded and laid back down on her stomach. "You should be all healed within a few days."Kurama said. Akane smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**Few Days later;**

"Feeling any better?"Kurama asked. "Yeah, I feel great!"Akane said, standing up. "Come on, I beter get you back home."Kurama said, taking Akane's hand and leading her out of his apartment. Botan and Hiei weren't there, they were out somewhere. They walked up the stairs of Akane's apartment and stood outside the door. "Thanks, for everything."Akane said. "Don't worry about it."Kurama said. Akane wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Kurama hugged her back. They stood in the embrace for a few more minutes before they both broke away. Akane blushed and Kurama rubbed the back of his neck. Their eyes met and at the same time, both said;"Want to go out again?" Kurama and Akane blinked before they started laughing. "Yes. When?"Akane said after she had stopped laughing.

* * *

"Tonight? At 6?"Kurama asked hopefully. "Sure. See you then!"Akane said before she teleported inside her apartment. Kurama had a small smile on his face while he was walking away.

* * *

**That Night;**

Kurama stood outside Akane's apartment. He was wearing black jeans and a dark purple t-shirt.

He took a deep breath and kncoked on the door. "HANG ON!"Kurama heard Akane holler. He then heard a thump and someone muttering a string of curses aproaching the door. Akane opened the door, rubbing her head. "Hi. Come on in, I just have to finsh getting ready."Akane said opening the door wide, letting Kurama in. "Watch your step."Akane warned, running back to her room. She slid on the floor and landed on her back. "Ouch! See what I mean? The floor has this cleaning stuff on it so the wood is slippery."Akane said standing up and walking into her room.

* * *

Akane came out of her room two minutes later wearing pink shorts and a light blue t-shirt.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting."Akane said. Kurama smiled. "Don't worry about it."Kurama said. They walked out of the apartment and down the street.

* * *

"Fireworks!"Akane said happily. Kurama had taken her back to the garden and people were shooting off fireworks. Kurama smiled at Akane who was staring at the fireworks with wide eyes. He sat down on a bench and gestered to Akane to sit down too. "Thanks for taking me here!"Akane said. Kurama smiled again. The firework show began. Akane was watching the fireworks in amazement. Kurama slowly put his arm behind Akane's shoulders. Akane noticed that and leaned into Kurama, resting her head on his shoulder. Kurama rested his head on top of Akane's.

* * *

"They were so pretty!"Akane said as they left the park half an hour later. "Yeah, they were."Kurama agreed. **BANG! ** "Rogue demons."Akane and Kurama said at the same time. They both took off at top speed towards the demons.

* * *

"Hey look, it's that girl!"one of the demons shouted. All the other demons turned their heads and looked at Akane. "Bring it on!"Akane said calmly. Pink light surrounded her fist and she charged at the nearest demon, sticking her fist right through his chest. "Won't work girl!"The demon shouted. "Ow!"Akane cried, pulling her fist out. It was burned. "Magic Arrow!"Akane shouted, blasting the demon in two. She pulled out a sword and sliced through a few more demons. Akane turned around to see how Kurama was doing.

* * *

"Good to go over here!"Kurama shouted, waving. Akane started to smile and wave when she saw another demon. "Kurama! Behind you!"Akane shouted a second to late. A demon had thrust his sword straight through Kurama's shoulder blades, and legs. "Super Magic Arrow!"Akane shouted, firing blast after blast at the demon until it was laying in pieces on the ground. Akane ran to Kurama who was laying on the ground. "Kurama! Hang on!"Akane cried, seeing the blood gushing out of Kurama. "I'm ok.."Kurama said smiling weakly before he coughed blood up. "Kurama...stay here. I'll be right back."Akane said, lowering Kurama gently on the ground. "Don't you dare die."Akane said, facing the demons that stood in front of her. "Idiot. He missed the girl. Oh well. That's one being we don't have to worry about."A demon said.

* * *

Akane faced the demons, her fists surrounded in pink light. "Fireball Fist Blast!"Akane shouted, charging at the demons, punching them and the light surrounding her fists caused them to burt in to flames. 30 seconds later the ashes of the demons blew away in the wind. Akane ran back to Kurama. She pulled him up and put on of his arms around her shoulders. She had on arm around his back, supporting him. She then teleported to the only place she hated but knew they would help Kurama.

* * *

**Several hours later;**

Kurama woke up but didn't open his eyes. Something smelled like salt water. Kurama then heard a stifled sob. His eyes shot open and looked around. He was in a hostpital room and Akane was sitting next to him in a chair, her face in her hands. "AKane?"Kurama called softly. Akane looked up and gasped. "Kurama!"Akane exclaimed happily. "Akane..."Kurama said softly, his arms going around her neck and pulling her close to him. "You...You cried for me?"Kurama asked. "Of course I did.."Akane whispered. "Why did you?"Kurama asked again. "Because I was afraid I was going to lose you!"Akane cried.

* * *

_Sort of a cliffy! Let me know what you want to happen next! See you all soon!_


	9. Birthday Surprises

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_To the reviewers_

_Fruit is NOT a Dessert- Thanks for you review and I'm glad you liked that idea._

_**Chapter 9 Birthday Surpirse

* * *

**_

Kurama woke up but didn't open his eyes. Something smelled like salt water. Kurama then heard a stifled sob. His eyes shot open and looked around. He was in a hostpital room and Akane was sitting next to him in a chair, her face in her hands. "AKane?"Kurama called softly. Akane looked up and gasped. "Kurama!"Akane exclaimed happily. "Akane..."Kurama said softly, his arms going around her neck and pulling her close to him. "You...You cried for me?"Kurama asked. "Of course I did.."Akane whispered. "Why did you?"Kurama asked again. "Because I was afraid I was going to lose you!"Akane cried.

* * *

"Akane..."Kurama really didn't know what to say. He was surprised by Akane's outburst. Akane who realised what she had said, turned her head and looked at a wall, her face red. "Ero wants to talk to you..."Akane muttered quietly before changing into Ero. Ero stood up and looked at Kurama. "Idiot. You really made Akane worry."Ero said. "But I think you're ok for her so you'll rarely see me anymore. Oh, and don't forget, two days from now is a special day."Ero said,winking. she changed back into Akane. "Heh heh...so guess she likes you now."Akane said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah..."Kurama said, laughing quietly. Akane smiled. "The doctor said you'll be relased in two days."Akane said, glancing at a clipboard. 'I wonder if that's what Ero meant.'Kurama thought. "Go to sleep."Akane ordered. "Hmmm?" "Go to sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up."Akane said in a softer tone. Kurama nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

**2 days later;**

Kurama was released from the hostpital just as Akane said. "Ready to go?"Akane asked Kurama. he nodded. "Thanks for everything!"Akane shouted to the doctors, taking Kurama's arm and teleporting him.

* * *

"Hey Akane?" "What?" "Why did Ero say this was a speical day?" Akane paused before answering. "It's the day you got released from the hostpital."Akane said, smiling. They were sitting in the sand of the beach, watching the waves. "There had to be something more.."Kurama prodded. "Nope. Nothing eles."Akane said quickly. "When do you become of age?"Kurama asked. "Ummmm...two days from now..."Akane said with much hesitation."Doubt it."Kurama said. Akane turned to face him. "It's today isn't it?"Kurama asked. "Y-yes..."Akane whispered. "Why didn't you want to tell me?"Kurama asked. "You just got released from the hostpital. There's no way I was going to tell you and get you stressed!"Akane said. "I wouldn't get stressed. I'm just upset now that I didn't get you a present."Kurama said.

* * *

"No. Don't get me a present."Akane ordered. "It's your birthday. I have to get you something."Kurama protested. "No. How about we just go out to dinner?"Akane said. "Sure."Kurama said. "Kay. See you in three hours."Akane said teleporting Kurama to his home then she telported to her own home.

* * *

**Three hours later.**

"Hey."Akane said, stepping out of her home and greeting Kurama. Akane was wearing a black skirt and a gray t-shirt. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytal. Kurama was wearing khakki shorts and a white shirt. His hair was the same. Kurama took Akane's hand and led her down the sidewalk. "Hope you like this place."Kurama said.

* * *

Akane looked around, a happy smile on her face. Kurama had taken her to this really pretty resturaunt. As they sat down, a girl came over and started to flirt with Kurama. "I'm here with my date, so could you go away?"Kurama asked. Akane had turned to the side and was staring at a wall. "Ohh, but won't you please come over to my table?"The girl asked, grabbing Kurama's arm. At that Akane bristled. "Let go and back to your own table!"Kurama said coldly taking the girl's hand off his arm. The girl huffed and walked away. "Sorry."Kurama said. "Don't worry about it."Akane said, turning back to face him.

* * *

Later when they had finshed eating and paid for thier dinner, Kurama and Akane walked around down town untill they stopped near a big tree that was nect to the park. The monnlight shown through the leaves and surrounded everything. "Thanks, for a wonderful birthday."Akane said. Kurama smiled then looked away. Then he looked back. "I got you a present."Kurama said quietly. "Kurama! You didn't have-!"Akane didn't get to finsh her sentence becuase Kurama had pressed his mouth into hers. He broke away a few minutes later. "Happy Birthday."Kurama said.

* * *

_Sorry, about the huge rush. I just wanted to type this part in because it seemed right. Please let me know what you think. I'll take down this chapter if people don't like it. Oh and it's July 31st for the time in my chapter. Sorry I never put that._


	10. Kisses and a Date

_**To the reviewers**_

_G.D. - Thanks, I'm so glad you like it._

_Red Kitsune Flames- Thanks. I hope you like this chapter._

_Fruit is NOT a Dessert-Thank you very much. Here's the update you want._

_Sonya-White-Angel- Thank-you. I made this chapter longer just for you guys._

**_Chapter 10 Kisses and a Date

* * *

_**

"Happy Birthday."Kurama said. Akane blinked and her hand went up to lips. Kurama was watching her, waiting for a reaction. When Akane was making no signs of moving, Kurama bowed his head and sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."Kurama said, turning around. "I'll walk you home."Kurama said, taking a few steps. Akane blinked again. Then she found her voice. "You Idiot!"Akane yelled. Kurama turned around,startled. "Geesh! You can even give a girl a few minutes to realize she just had her first kiss?"Akane said, glarring. "You shouldn't jump to conclusion like that!"Akane scolded.

* * *

Before Kurama could reply, Akane walked up to him and kissed him. When she pulled away, she had a happy smirk. "Now we're even."Akane said, smiling. Kurama smiled at her and pulled her in for another kiss. Akane's arms flew around Kurama's neck and pulled him closer. Kurama put his arms around Akane's back. His tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for entrence. Akane gasped and Kurama slid his tongue in, playing with hers, exploring Akane's mouth.

* * *

When they pulled away this time, both were slightly panting and Akane's lips looked really bruised while Kurama's were only slightly. "Thanks for a good birthday."Akane said finally after the two had stared at each other for a good two minutes. "Your welcome."Kurama replied. "Yoko..."Kurama said in a warning tone. Akane nodded and stepped back, allowing Kurama to change into Yoko.

* * *

"What's up?"Akane asked happily. Yoko traced his finger along Akane's lips. "And he says I'm rough."Yoko said. "Did you need something?"Akane asked. "Just wanted to give you my birthday gift."Yoko said, closing Akane's lips in his own. When Yoko pulled away, Akane's lips looked swollen and a bit more bruised. "Thanks."Akane said, touching her lips gingerly. "I'll make sure to tell Kurama no more kisses for you tonight."Yoko said, winking before turning back into Kurama.

* * *

"Hi."Akane said, stiffling a yawn. Kurama glanced at his watch. "Woah! It's midnight already!"Kurama said. "No wonder I'm sleepy."Akane said, yawning. "Let's go home."Kurama said, taking Akane's hand. When they were outside of Akane's apartment the two stood and faced each other. "You're not mad are you?"Kurama asked. "What do you mean?"Akane asked, confused. "I mean, Yoko and I kind of forced a kiss on you..."Kurama said, his face red and he looked away. "Nope. Not mad at all. In fact, I liked them." Akane said, smiling. She hugged Kurama and gave him a quick kiss before telporting back to his own home.

* * *

**Next Day;**

"Who are you?"Rita demanded. A tall, long haired boy with fox ears stood at her door. Akane apeared behind her. "Hey, Yoko."Akane said cheerfully. "Yoko? What happened to that Kurama fellow?" Rita asked. "I'll explain later."Akane said, pushing Yoko away from her mom and shutting the door. "What's up?"Akane asked. "Is it ok if I spend today with you?" Yoko asked. "Sure, no problem."Akane said. "Great."Yoko said happily. "So what are we doing today?"Akane asked.

* * *

"Uhh..."Yoko seemed at lost for words. Then he noticed Akane was starring at something. "What?"Yoko asked. Akane tentivly reached her hand out and poked one of Yoko's fox ears. "They're soo soft!"Akane exclaimed happily. "My ears?"Yoko said, reaching up and touching them. Akane reached up with both hands and petted his ears. After a few minutes, Akane started to giggle. "You're purring."Akane said. "No I'm not!"Yoko protested, his face red. Shrugging, Akane took his hand and led him away from her home.

* * *

Akane stared at Yoko expectantly. She had pulled him to the park. "What?"Yoko asked. "You wanted to hang out with me, yet you didn't plan anything?"Akane asked. "Well...I...no. I didn't."Yoko admitted. Akane sighed. "Alright. Let's see...Want to go see a movie?"Akane asked after much thought. "Sure."Yoko agreed. Akane smiled and took Yoko's hand, as they walked down towards the movies.

* * *

**During the movie**;

Yoko wasn't really paying atention to the movie. He was to busy glancing over at the pink haired girl sitting next to him. Akane scooted closer to Yoko and without knowing it, rested her head on his shoulder. Yoko put his arm around her shoulders and rested his head on top of hers. When the movie ended, Akane smiled sheepishly at Yoko.

* * *

"Guess neither one of us like that movie."Akane said. "Yeah..."Yoko said, laughing quietly. They left the movies and walked along the sidewalk. "Hey, Yoko?" "Hmmm?" "Nothing."Akane said queitly. Yoko laughed. "Akane?" "Yeah?" "Can I kiss you right now?"Yoko asked. Akane nodded. Yoko placed his hands on either side of Akane's head and tillted her face up. He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Akane wrapped her arms around Yoko's neck, pulling him closer. Yoko sucked on Akane's mouth untill her tongue was in his mouth. He played with it, massaged it. Akane's tongue began to play back. Yoko dropped his head and kissed Akane's neck. Akane made a sort of animal sound and pulled Yoko's head back up to her lips. When they pulled away from each other, they were both panting a bit. "You're real good."Yoko said. "Thanks, so are you."Akane said, missing the warmth. Then she looked around, people were watching them. "What the hell you ogling at?"Akane shouted. The people made an eep sound and ran away. Akane turned back to face Yoko and smiled sweetly.

* * *

**BAM! **"Demons."Akane muttered. "Let's go." Yoko said, swinging Akane onto his back. Akane grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. Yoko took off towards the sounds.

* * *

"Hey guys!"Akane called cheerfully. Kuwabara and Yusuke, plus their girlfriends were there, fighting the demons. Well Keiko was kind of behind Yusuke while he fought and Yukina just threw ice chunks at the demons. "What's up. Care to join in?"Yusuke asked. Akane jumped off Yoko's back. "You bet."Akane said, smirking. "Magic Arrow!"Akane yelled blasting some demons. "Yoko, you and Akane have some 'action' before showing up?"Kuwabara asked. "Shut-up, pervert."Yoko said grimly, slicing through some demons with his claws. "Shock Wave Sword!"Akane yelled slicing some demons. "Sprit Gun!"Yusuke called. "Double Sword!"Kuwabara shouted. In no time they finshed up all the demons. "Great job you guys."Keiko said, walking over when Yusuke gestered to her.

* * *

"Thanks."Akane said. Akane began to stumble away. "See ya later. I'm tired and I want to sleep."Akane explained as she made it to the side walk and continue to walk away. "Talk to you later."Yoko said as he hurried after her.

* * *

"Thanks for a wonderfull day."Akane said as she reached her apartment. "Don't mention it."Yoko said, leaning into kiss Akane. When Yoko pulled away this time, he turned back into Kurama. "Hi Kurama."Akane said happily. "Yoko didn't do anything to you, did he?"Kurama asked worried. "Except kiss me, nope."Akane said. "Phew. I'm glad."Kurama sighed. Akane smiled at him before kissing his lips. Kurama kissed back and again played with her tongue. Kurama pulled his head away and wrapped his arms around Akane. "See you tommorow."Kurama said. Akane returned the hug. "I can't wait."Akane whispered. "See you." Kurama said, pulling away. "I love you."Akane said. Kurama smiled. "I love you too."Kurama said, kissing her forhead before walking away. Akane went to her room and fell asleep smiling.

* * *

_Man, this was a long chapter! Hope you all like it! Please let me know if I should re-edit or take it down. And I will take suggestions for the next chapter. See you all soon!  
_


	11. Don't be Stupid!

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

_**To the reviewers**_

_Red Kitsune Flames- Thanks. I actually planed that chapter. Scary lol!_

_Fruit is NOT a Dessert- Thanks and who knows? It may be the story that has no ending. Lol!_

**_Chapter 11- Don't be Stupid!

* * *

_**

Kurama woke up and yawned. "Final Genration Big Bang!" Kurama jumped up and looked out his window. Akane was in front of his home, palms out streched, blasting demons. "Die Already! Magic Arrow!"Akane yelled. Kurama quickly got dressed and leaped out of his window.

* * *

"G'morning!"Akane said cheerfully, while shooting a demon between the eyes. "Mind if I cut in?"Kurama asked. Akane nodded and lept at another demon, slamming her fist through his head. "Petal Whirlwind!"Kurama shouted, striking with his whip. Petals surrounded the demons, began to slice them. "Woah! Hey! Shout next time you do something like that!"Akane yelled while dodging the petals. "Sorry."Kurama said, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

"I'll finish them off! Shock Wave Sword!" Akane shouted, charging at the demons. She finished them quickly and landed in front of Kurama, smiling. "Great Job."Kurama said, kissing Akane. "Thanks. So, did you want to do some thing today?"Akane asked. "Yeah, how about we go to the beach?"Kurama asked. "Sure! See you in ten minutes!"Akane said before telporting.

* * *

"Yay!"Akane cheered. "W-what's wrong?"Kurama asked, when he heard Akane yell. "It's a warm day and look how big those waves are!"Akane exclaimed happily. Kurama smiled and watched Akane run straight to the water, diving into the waves. Akane was wearing a black one piece swim suit. Kurama was wearing dark blue swim trunks. "C'mon Kurama!"Akane called. Kurama smiled again and ran to join her.

* * *

"Woo-hoo!"Akane cheered, surfing a wave with a piece of wood she found. Kurama was just swimming in to the waves. Akane flipped off the board and landed in a big wave. "Yahooo!"Akane yelled happily. "Hey Kurama, watch this!"Akane yelled. "I'm watching."Kurama said, standing up. Akane smiled, then turned around and started to run. Kurama was about to say something when he noticed Akane on top of a huge sand dune. "She's crazy!"Kurama yelled, just as Akane stepped back then launched herself off the sand dune, heading straight towards the water.

* * *

"Wahooooooo!"Aklane shouted. She was flying through the air, at least 35 ft above the ground, heading towards the water. She started to doing flips and stuff in the air. At the last minutes, she tucked into a ball and crashed right into a wave. When she surfaced, Akane noticed a shaking Kurama looking at her through he thought she was crazy. "Are you insane?"Kurama bellowed. "Maybe."Akane replied with a wide smile. Kurama sighed. "Hee-hee. It was sooo much fun!"Akane yelled, falling back wards on a wave.

* * *

"Hey missy!"A guy yelled. "Oh, hello."Akane replied cheerfully, waving. The boy walked over to them in the water. "That was amazing!"The guy said. "Oh, thank you."Akane said, blushing. Kurama stood to the side, looking between the boy and Akane. "My name's Toya."The boy said, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you, Toya."Akane said, shaking his hand. "Hey, Akane. Let's go."Kurama said, becoming more and more agitated by the minuite. "Kurama! Don't be soo rude!"Akane said, her brow furrowed in a frown.

* * *

"Don't worry about it, Miss-?" "Akane." "Don't worry about it, Miss Akane."Toya said. "Oh, no need to call me miss."Akane protesed. "Why not, a lady as lovely as yourself deserves the title, if not a grander one."Toya said, causing Akane to blush again. "Well, you very kind, but I'm afraid I must be going."Akane said, gestering to Kurama. "Why not spend the day with me?"Toya asked. Kurama started to growl. "Nope. Sorry. I came here with Kurama with the notion to spend the day with him, and that's what I intend to do."Akane said. "Well untill we meet again."Toya said, kissing Akane's hand before disapearing.

* * *

"What the hell were you doing?"Kurama yelled, once he was sure the boy was gone. "I was being polite."Akane said, frowning. "Yes I know you fought him in the dark tournament. I know you barely beat him."Akane said as soon as Kurama opened his mouth. "You were flirting with him!"Kurama shouted. Akane smacked him across the face. "Don't be stupid!"Akane yelled. "You know I love you!"Akane said, in a much softer tone.

* * *

"I-i-i."Kurama was at loss for words. Akane struck him then said she loved him. That sound odd to anyone eles? Akane smiled at him before kissing him. "Alright, let's go get something eat."Akane said, when she pulled away. She grabbed Kurama's hand and pulled him away. Kurama, red in the face.

* * *

_Hehheheheheheheh. I had to add toya there. Sorry it took so long for the update. Let me know if you like this chapter or not. Bye for now!_


	12. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything!**

_**To the reviewers**_

_Red Kitsune Flames- I'm soory. Did not mean for that chapter to be like that._

_Fruit is NOT a Dessert- Thank-you for the review. Glad you liked it. _

_**Chapter 12- I'm Sorry

* * *

**_

**Kurama's P.O.V**

"Kurama?" _Want to sleep._ With that thought, I swatted at whoever was poking at my shoulder. I heard some one huff and the poking returned. "Kurama...time to wake up."The voice said. "Go away. Want to sleep."I murmered, swatting the hand again. This time I felt something breathing near my ear. I heard someone take a deep breath. "DAMMIT, KURAMA WAKE THE HELL UP!"Someone screeched. "Woah!"I yelled, sitting up and looking back and forth. Akane was crouched next to me, smirking. "That got you."She replied happily. "Where are we?"I asked, rubbing my eyes. It was kind of dark. "The beach. You fell asleep right after you ate some french fries."Akane said. "How long have I been out?"I asked, noticing I was covered with a towel and laying on another one. "About 5 hours."Akane stated, standing up and streching.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"What!"Kurama exclaimed. "Yeah. Can we go now? It's kind of late."Akane asked, extending a hand towards Kurama.

* * *

**Next Day;**

"Hey, what are you doing in my home?"Rita yelled at the boy standing in her hall. "I'm here for Akane."The boy growled. At that moment, Akane stepped out of her room. "Oh, hi."Akane said pleasantly. "C'mon."Yoko growled. Akane dropped her hand and looked at him. "Is something wrong?"Akane asked, her eyes big and worried. "Yes. Now let's go."Yoko barked. Akane winced and turned to face her mother. "I'll be back home later."Akane said as Yoko grabbed her fore arm and hauled her out of her home.

* * *

Yoko dragged Akane to a forest on the outskirts of the park. He pushed Akane against a tree and growled at her. Akane stared at him with calm eyes, waiting for him to say something. "You flirted with that Toya person."Yoko growled. Akane sighed. "I did not. I was being polite." Akane said, exaspertly. "You were blushing and acting all goofy!"Yoko shouted. Akane growled before taking a deep breath. "It was because he was acting like an old prime example of a gentleman. Any girl would have done that!"Akane exclaimed calmly.

* * *

"You're not any girl! You're my girl!"Yoko roared. Akane blinked. She placed a hand on Yoko's chest and pushed him away from her. "I don't belong to anyone."Akane stated. "So stop acting like a spoiled little kid!"Akane shouted that last part. **Bam!** Akane turned around and stared at the smoke rising near down town. With out a back wards glance at Yoko, she telported.

* * *

**Down Town;**

"Go away!"A little girl shouted at the demons surrounding her. "Let's eat her."A demon suggested. "Eat this!"Akane shouted, landing on the demon and blasting his head off. Akane jumped down and grabbed the little girl. "You ok?"Akane asked as she jumped high up in the air. "Y-yeah. How are you doing this?"The girl asked. Akane set her down on the roof. She smiled sadly before saying,"Years of practice."Akane jumped off the building and used the force of gravity to ram her fist through anouther demon's head.

* * *

"Generation Final Big Bang!"Akane shouted, slamming demons with her fists. "Rapid Fire!"She started send mutiple beams out of her hands. "Nice try girly."A demon growled, punching Akane. All the demons joined in beating the tired Akane. "Leave her alone!"A voice roared. Akane opened her eyes to see Yoko standing in front of her, his eyes compleatly red. He quickly sliced through the demons and turned around and faced Akane.

* * *

"Yoko."Akane said softly, standing up. Yoko growled. "Yoko."Akane repeated, stepping closer to him. Yoko's growling grew louder and Akane stopped in her tracks. "Yoko. Calm down."Akane ordered gently. Yoko snarled, showing his fangs. He rushed forward and sliced Akane's chest and stomach.'No! Why'd I do that?'Yoko yelled in his mind. Akane held her wounds and fell to the ground, sitting on her ankles, looking up at Yoko. "Yoko."Akane murmed. Yoko's hands went around her neck and started squeezing. 'No! Let go! Akane!'Yoko's mind was screaming for him to stop. He couldn't though. He had lost control. Suddenly something cold was slapped on his forhead.

"I think he'c coming to."Someone stated. Yoko shot straight up and looked around, breathing heavily. "Where' Akane!"Yoko shouted. "Shhhh...I'm right here."Akane said from his left. Yoko turned his head and looked at Akane who was smiling gently at him. "Akane!"Yoko cried. His arms shot out and pulled Akane into him. He buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"Yoko said, his arms tighting around Akane's back. Akane's arms wrapped around Yoko's chest. "Yeah. I'm ok. Why do you ask?"Akane questioned. "I...your chest and stomach...couldn't stop...you were...I..was."Yoko panted. Akane blinked, figuring out what he said.

* * *

"You thought you hurt me?"Akane asked slowly. Yoko nodded. "You didn't. That must have been a dream."Akane said. "After you save me, you did go berserk but luckily Kuwabara was nearby with Yukina and they knocked you out brought you here."Akane said. Yoko breathed deeply. "So I didn't do anything?"Yoko asked. "Besides shout that I belonged to you, nope."Akane muttered. "Um...Excuse me, but would either of you two like something to eat?"Yukina's voice called out.

* * *

Akane jumped up and pushed Yoko back into laying down. "Stay. I'll be right back with something for you to eat."Akane ordered. "Thank-you Yukina."Akane said gratefully. She turned around and smiled at something. "And thank-you, Kuwabara for allowing us in your home."Akane said, bowing respectfully. Kuwabara merley shrugged and smiled and when he walked past Akane, he patted her on the head. "Don't worry about it. This is what freinds are for."He said, putting an arm around Yukina as the three of them walked into the kitchen.

* * *

As promised Akane rushed back into the living room with some food for Yoko. "Here, beef soup."Akane said, holding the spoon to his lips. Yoko smiled before opening his mouth. "Yum."Yoko said, Akane smiled happily. When he was finished eating, Akane washed the bowel and spoon and set them on the counter, not knowing where eles to put them. "You feel ok?"Akane asked, sitting next to Yoko. He nodded. "What about your wounds? I saw the demons hurting you."Yoko pointed out. "Yukina is a wonderful healer."Akane praised, making Yukina blush modestly. Akane pulled Yoko to his feet and kept a hand on his back to steady him if needed. Akane waved before teleporting To Yoko/Kurama's aparment.

"See you."Akane said, leaving Yoko at door of his home. She teleported off before he could say anything.

* * *

**Friday:**

_Ring! Ring! _"Hello?" "Kurama there?" "Yeah?" "This is Akane. Yusuke is throwing a party or some sort of thing at the park tonight at 7:30. Bye." _Click._ "She is still pissed off."Kurama muttered, hanging up the phone and massaging his temples. 'She was nice to Yoko because she thought he was hurt. Now she is just pissed off at both of us.' Kurama sighed before heading to go take something for his head ache.

* * *

**With Akane;**

"Thank-you soo much!"Akane exclaimed happily. "Don't mention it!"Botan replied, smiling. "Keiko and Yukina would have joined us except they had plans with their guys. Hiei wanted to train so I'm totally free!" "Alright, let's go get some pretty dresses!"Akane cheered. The girls ran into a dress store, scaring a lot of people.

* * *

**2 hours later:**

"I like this one alot."Akane said, hugging a bag to her chest. "I like mine."Botan said, smiling. "Well, I'll see you at the party."Akane said, giving Botan a quick hug before telporting.

* * *

**Later that night;**

Kurama looked around uncomfortably. Keiko, Botan, and Yukina were talking together, Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing and laughing, and Hiei was standing near Botan, watching her like a hawk. Kurama sighed. He had yet to spot Akane. He did spot Koenma, some of his ogre workers, Jin, and few other of the nicer dark tournament contenders. "Generation Final Big-" "Stop! Their Koenma's workers!" "Oops! Hahaaa!" Kurama rushed to the comotion. Aparently Akane had tried to attack a few of the ogres and Yusuke had to stop her. "Hehee, sorry bout that. I'm used to ogres trying to attack this city."Akane explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

* * *

"Be carefull next time!"Koenma scolded. Akane flinched. "Sorry, Lord Koenma."Akane muttered, bowing her head. Koenma started to laugh and soon Akane joined him. "Heehee, I'll be a bit more carefull next time."Akane said. Koenma nodded before walking away. Akane smiled in Kurama's direction.

* * *

"There you are!"She exclaimed happily. She rushed towards Kurama, but insted of runing into Kurama's arms, she ran right past him to the person behind him. "Were you waiting for me?"Akane asked, sweetly.

* * *

"I just got here in time to see try to blow up that ogre, Miss Akane."Some one said. Kurama's head whipped around. Akane was standing right next to Toya and blushing happily at his comment. Kurama was a red button-up t-shirt with black dress pants. Toya was wearing a white muscle shirt and blue jeans. Akane was wearing black dress that stopped at her knees. The top part looked like a tanktop. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail.

* * *

"Toya, please stop calling me 'miss'."Akane sighed. Before Toya could reply, Kurama found his voice. "You're here with HIM?"Kurama shouted. "Yes. What's wrong with that?"Akane answered, her eyes turning cold. "No. No way."Kurama said, his voice much quieter now. "Is something hapening between you two, Miss Akane?"Toya asked. Akane shook her head. "I'm going to leave now."Akane said quietly to Toya.

* * *

"I'll walk you home."Toya said in the same tone. The two started to walk off. Kurama strode forward and grabbed Akane's hand. "Kurama. Let me go."Akane said, her voice cold. She didn't turn around. "Akane. Please listen to me."Kurama pleaded. "So I can be called your propterty?"Akane growled. "No! That's not it."Kurama siad, pulling on her hand. "Let me go."Akane repteated. "Let go of Miss Akane."Toya said threatingly. "You stay out of this!"Kurama barked. By now, a small crowd had formed at the side, watching the three with interest. "Akane..."Kurama pleaded. "Let go of me!"Akane said, her voice rising.

* * *

"We have to talk."Kurama growled. "There's nothing to talk about!"Akane barked, turning around and glaring at Kurama. "Why are you so mad?"Kurama asked. "Because of your's and Yoko's stupid jealosey! I don't want to be in a relationship where I feel like a belonging, like where I have to defend my self all the time!"Akane shouted. Kurama's eyes widended. 'So that's why she's upset.'Kurama thought. "Akane."Kurama said softly. "I SAID LET ME GO!"Akane yelled, wrenching her hand away from Kurama's. "Toya thanks, for a lovely evening."Akane said to Toya before storming off.

* * *

"You should go explain before her mind wanders."Toya said after a few seconds. "Stay out of this."Kurama said in a low tone. "I don't like Akane the way you think I do. She knows that. We came to the party as friends."Toya said. "She loves you a lot, you know? It's hard to get her to stop talking about you."Toya said gently, before walking away.

* * *

Kurama took off running towards where Akane had gone. He found her sitting on tree branch, staring at the moon. "Akane?"Kurama called. "What?"Akane replied, her tone low and void of any emotion. "Listen, I'm sorry. For everything."Kurama said. He lept up in to the tree and sat next to Akane. "I'm sorry for beaing jealosus. I'm sorry for how Yoko acted. I'm sorry for everything."Kurama said, his voice sad and quiet.

* * *

Akane didn't look at him. She just stared at the moon. "I'm sorry too. I've been acting like a real bitch."Akane said quietly. "It's just...everything's happening so fast. I can't get my head around it...and I'm afraid...nothing will last. I'm scared I'll be the one who peremently messed things up." Kurama looked at her. Akane was still saring at the moon but her eyes were sad. "Then we'll just move along slowly."Kurama said. "There's nothing to rush." "Ok."Akane agreed. "Do you still love me?"Kurama asked. Akane stared at the moon, thinking her answer over. "It's ok if you don't."Kurama said, standing up on the branch.

* * *

Akane stood up and faced Kurama. "I love you. More then anything."Akane said.

* * *

_Damn. This was a long chapter. I actually had to cut this chapter in half. Lol. I'm having major writer's block on this story. So this might be my last update for a while. Not sure at the moment. See you soon._


	13. Forgiving Classes

**_VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!  
_**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 13 Forgiving Classes

* * *

_**

Kurama stared at Akane. Not saying anything. Not moving. Akane held his gaze for a few more seconds then broke it off, averting her eyes and clasping her hands together behind her back. After a few more minutes of uncomforable silence, Akane looked up at Kurama. He still hadn't moved. "Kurama?"Akane called quietly. No reponse. "Sorry."Akane muttered. She hopped out of the tree and telported. Well she would have, had not Kurama finally coming to his senses, grabbed her arm and pulled her into tight embrace.

* * *

"K-kurama?"Akane whispered, looking up at him. His grip on her tightened. Kurama lowered his head and rested his forhead on Akane's neck. He felt her shiver and saw goosebumps cover part of her arms. Akane turned her head to the side and rested it on Kurama's head. She didn't move her arms through, just stood there. "I love you."Kurama whispered against Akane's neck. He felt something soft on the top of his head and felt Akane's arms wrap around his head, holding him closer.

* * *

Akane felt Kurama slump against her. "Kurama?"Akane whispered, lifting his head up. "You're asleep."Akane said with a small smile. She telported Kurama and herself to Kurama's home. She got him into his room and laid him down on his bed. She pulled the covers over him then sat down on the floor, her back resting on the bed. And slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**The next Morning;**

Kurama sat up and yawned. He looked over the side of his bed and smiled when he saw Akane sleeping by him on the floor. "Akane time to wake up."Kurama said softly, standing up, but being carefull not to step on Akane. Akane sat up and looked around. "Oh, now I remember."Akane muttered. She stood up and streched. "I've got to get home, now."Akane said, smiling softly. "Allow me to come with you."Kurama said. Akane nodded, then grabbed his hand, telporting them both.

* * *

"You can come in."Akane said happily, unlocking her door. Kurama nodded. Akane opened the door and stood aside so Kurama could walk in. "Uh, Akane?"Kurama asked, pointing. Akane followed his finger and gasped. Her mother was laying on the couch, looking wasted. "Mother, you've been drinking, haven't you?"Akane asked in stern tone, walking over to her. Rita sat up and looked around sluggishly. She stood up and threw a punch in Akane's direction. Akane caught her fist. "How many?"Akane asked, catching another punch. "3-32."Rita replied, trying to kick Akane.

* * *

"Moron."Akane said. She caught another punch and spun Rita around. She held her mother's arms behind her back and walked her down the hall. "Come on ,let's go to bed."Akane muttered softly. She pushed her mom on the bed and threw a blanket over her. Akane shut the door and glanced at Kurama. "Sorry, you had to see her like that."Akane murmered, face red. Kurama didn't say anything. "Let's go. If she wakes up, she'll break stuff."Akane said, gently pushing Kurama out of her apartment and shutting the door.

* * *

"Where do you want to go?"Akane asked. "The park."Kurama answered bluntly. Akane looked at him before shrugging and telporting them both to the park.

"Akane?" "Yeah?" "I have to go back to school tomorrow."Kurama said sadly. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry, We'll work something out."Akane replied, looking at the clouds. Kurama looked over at her. Akane was staring up at the sky. "Ball, please!"A little boy called. Akane looked to her left and saw a soccer ball next to her. She picked it up and tossed it at the kid. "Thank-you!"He called before running off.

* * *

Kurama got up and moved so he was sitting behind Akane. He pulled her into his lap and moved his arms around her shoulders. Akane leaned back into him and put her hands on his arms. The two stayed like that till it got dark. Neither of them talked, just wanted to sit like that forever.

* * *

Akane started to shiver so Kurama took off his jacket and drapped it around Akane's shoulders, still holding her. Akane turned so she was sitting sideways with her head on Kurama's shoulder. After an another hour, Akane moved away and stood up. "You need to go to bed, you have school."Akane scolded gently. Kurama smiled and stood up. "Alright, but first..."Kurama moved forward and pressed his lips againsted Akane's. Akane gasped

* * *

Kurama took the moment and stuck his tongue in. After a minute, Kurama pulled away from her mouth and started to kiss her neck. Akane let out a small moan as Kurama gave her butterfly kisses up and down her neck. Akane's hold on Kurama's hair tighted and she pulled his head up. Once again Kurama captured her lips but Akane quickly took control and played with his tongue. When they pulled their faces away, they were both slightly panting. Kurama kept his hold on Akane and she rest her head against his chest.

* * *

Akane smiled and telported them. Akane looked around and smiled sheepishly. "Oops, meant to teleport outside your home."Akane gigled. Kurama smiled and kissed her forhead. "Don't worry about it. "Kurama said. Akane smiled and telported back to her own home.

* * *

**First Day of School;**

"Here's your lunch!"Akane exclaimed happily, handing Kurama a box wrapped in a cloth. "Thanks."Kurama said with a smile. "See you soon!"Akane said, giving Kurama a quick peck on the lips before telporting. Kurama smiled to himself and headed into his school. His uniform was black pants, white shirt, black jacketoptional and the usual japanese highschool bag. His hair was pulled in to a low ponytail.

* * *

Kurama sat down in the desk for his first hour class. He turned his head to the window and nearly jumped out of his skin. There was tree outside his window and in the tree was Akane, crouching and staring at him. Kurama got up and opened the window. "What are you doing?"He asked. Akane stood up and leapt off the tree. She landed on the window sill and crouched in front of Kurama. "Watching you."Akane replied. "Why?"Kurama asked,confused. "To make sure nothing bad happens to you."Akane said before jumping backwards on to the tree.

* * *

Kurama shut the window and sat back down just as the bell rang. The teacher walked in to the room and sat some papers on his desk. "Class today we are going to be studing the Mejin Period."The teacher annouced. Kurama sighed. He rested his head on the palm of his hand. Outside Akane was leaning back in the tree.

* * *

**Around thrid period.**

Kurama silently laughed. Akane was following him, and it was weird that every one of his classes had a tree outside the window. Through now she looked like she was asleep. Kurama couldn't blame her. His teacher had left the windows open so Akane could hear the lecture as well as everyone in the room, who by the way,including Kurama, were nearly asleep. The bell rang, causing everyone to jump.Kurama heard a yelp and a small thump and noticed Akane had fallen out of the tree. She smiled up at him. Kurama sighed and gathered his books under his arms and headed off to gym class.

* * *

**Gym;**

Kurama could feel Akane's gaze from the saftey of a tree near the track. Kurama was wearing black shorts and a dark blue t-shirt which was his gym uniform. "Ok, start running! 8 laps! Get going!"The gym teacher shouted, blowing his wistle. Kurama along with the twenty other boys in his class, started to jog around the track. "You can do it!"Kurma heard Akane call softly, everytime he passed under the tree. Kurama smiled happily and quickened his pace, now sprinting around the track.

* * *

**Lunch Time;**

Akane landed quietly next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "How's your day going so far?"Akane asked. Kurama turned around smiled. "Great. Thanks for cheering me on."Kurama said, giving Akane a hug. They sat down together on a bench and Kurama opened the lunch Akane made him. "Oh, Akane, thank you so much!"Kurama exclaimed when he saw what is in it. An omeltte,salad,ham sandwiches, fried shrimp, a bananna, an apple, and a milk carton. Plus a home made suger cookie. "Don't worry about. I had fun making it."Akane smiled, glowing on the inside with pride and pure delight that Kurama liked the lunch.

* * *

Kurama picked up the napkin that was in the box and opened it up. _I love you. Have a great day! --- -Akane-_ Kurama glanced over at Akane who staring at the sky, face tinted pink. Kurama smiled at the message before sticking it in his pocket. He picked up a pair of chopsticks and began eating. "This is really good, Aknae!"Kurama exclaimed happily. "Really?"Akane's eyes shone with happieness."I'm glad you like it!" Akane took the chopsticks from him and picked up a piece of his lunch. "Say ahh."Akane instructed, holding the food to his lips. Kurama's face turned slightly red, but he did as he was told and Akane fed him the entire lunch.

* * *

**Last class of the day;**

Kurama sat on the edge of his seat, staring at the clock. In the tree outside of his window, Akane was sitting there, her leg twitching anxisoly. The bell finally rang. Kurama lept up and darted out of the class room. He rushed out of the school to find Akane waiting for him. Akane took his back pack and telported, returning 12 seconds later. Akane grabbed Kurama's hand and they walked down to the park.

* * *

"Hey Akane?" "Yeah?" "How did all those trees get planted around my school?" Akane smiled guiltly. "It was nothing but a few seeds and a little bit of magic." Akane said, her fingertips glowing with pink light. She reached down and touch a blade of grass. In 2 seconds, a bush stood where the blade once had. Kurama stared at her. "Akane, y'know one of thoses trees grew from a car right?" "Oops."Akane laughed. Kurama laughed too and put his arm around Akane's shoulders.

* * *

_Very sorry for the late update. I'll try to get the new chapter up soon_ , _but schoolwork and soccer take up a lot of time. See you later!_


	14. Yoko Time

**_Chapter 14 Yoko Time!_**

**2 weeks into the school year;**

Akane sat in her usual spot, watching Kurama and rubbing her eyes. She had stayed up late reading and was now paying the price. Inside the class; Kurama was watching Akane out of the corner of his eye. _She looks really tired...I hope Yoko doesn't expect her to have a lot of energy later..._Kurama sighed. Yoko was really ticked off that he couldn't see Akane on acount of Kurama having school and the demon fights. He turned his attention back to the lesson and sighed again.

* * *

"I feel so lousy."Akane muttered. She was hoping to have enough energy by Kurama's last class, but that wasn't happening. _I feel so bad...Yoko's been wanting this date and I'll probably fall asleep...erk...knock on wood..._With that last thought, Akane stood up and punched the tree she was sitting on. Problem was, she lost her balance, so she fell off. Kurama heard a yelp of surprise and a loud thunk. He looked out the window to see Akane laying on the ground, smiling and waving at him.

* * *

**Later that night;**

Akane opened the door and was immediantly wrapped in a huge bear hug. "Good to see you too, Yoko!"Akane laughed. Yoko realsed her and stared at her, beaming. Akane laughed again."You look like a little kid in a candyshop!" "Do not." "Yeah, you do." "Don't!" "Do!" Akane ended the argument by grabbing Yoko's ear before he could retort, and started petting it. After a few minutes, Akane started laughing. "What?"Yoko's face was red. "You're purring." "Am not. It's a low growl." "Whatever you say."Akane said, walking out of her apartment. "So what are the dinner plans?"Akane asked. "Um..."Yoko stopped and scratched his head. "How about we go for a walk?"Akane offered. "Ok."Yoko grabbed her hand, and they left.

* * *

"Oh, wow! Look at the moon! It's so big!"Akane shouted happily. Yoko smiled at her and glanced up. "You're right." Akane tore her gaze from the moon and beamed at him. Yoko's smiled faded and he growled. Startled, Akane turned around and noticed that their were at least fifty demons behind her. "Where the hell do they keep coming from?"Yoko snarled, red seeping into his gray eyes. "Calm down..."Akane muttered before charging at the demons. "Final Generation Big Bang!" Akane shouted as the demons were blown to pieces around her.

* * *

Yoko stuck to his fists and basically beat the crap out of the demons, Akane used energy attacks untill she ran out. "Damn!"Akane cursed, punching a demon. "Yoko! Can you tell how many more there are?"Akane shouted, punching another demon that got too close to her. "At least a hundred more coming!"Yoko shouted, dropping a kick on a demon's head. "This is going to hurt." Akane mutered. She jumped back and held her hands out in front of her. "Generation Extreme Final Big Bang!"Akane shouted. Huge blasts of energy swarmed out of her palm and anhilated the demons. 23 seconds later, all the demons, cept Yoko, were dead. "Damn it. I knew that would hurt."Akane panted, spitting blood.

* * *

"Akane! You ok?"Yoko asked, when he reached her. "Yeah. I think so..."With that statement, Akane passed out in his arms. Yoko was about to shout her name when he noticed she was just sleeping. Sighing, he scooped her up bridal style and lept up into a tree.

* * *

**Three hours later;**

Akane yawned and snuggled closer into the warm thing that was currently wrapped around her. Then she remebered what had happened. "Shit!"She yelled, sitting straight up. "Ow! Why the hell did you do that?"Yoko shouted, indigiantly behind her. Akane turned around and saw Yoko rubbing his chin. "Ooops, sorry Yoko."Akane said, looking around. From wat she could tell, after she had passed out, Yoko had jumped up onto a tree branch, Held her in his lap with his legs and arms around her, his chin on top of head. "You ok?" Akane asked, tilting his head up and examing his chin. "Yeah, I'm alright. Kurama's pissed though..."Yoko muttered the last part. After a moment, Akane said;"So's Ero." She shivered. "You're cold."Yoko said. Said, not asked. He pulled her back into his arms, this time Akane sitting in his lap, facing him. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her close.

* * *

"I'm sorry..."Akane whispered. Yoko just pulled her closer. Then he felt something hot and wet drip down his neck. Akane was crying! "Akane, please don't cry."Yoko begged, holding her face in his hands, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry...I ruined the date! I sorry!"Akane sobbed, closing her eyes and trying to pull away. Yoko wiped away few of her tears with his thumbs. "Don't be sorry. I should be sorry. I didn't realise you were tired. I shouldn't have let you fight."Yoko whispered. "But I still did! I'm sorry! Kurama told me you wanted this date and I went and ruined it!" Akane opened her eyes, but refused to look at his.

* * *

Yoko buried his face in her neck. "What am I going to do with you?"Yoko asked. Akane quieted and stared at the top of his head. "You think everything is your fault. Even when it's not."Yoko continued. "I'm sorry."Akane whispered. When she said that, Yoko nipped lightly at her neck. "Stop that. Don't be."Yoko said, now licking her neck where he had bit her. Akane shuddered. She started to finger one of his fox ears. Which only made Yoko nip and kiss harder. She kissed his ear and massaged, thinking about how Yoko was purring.

* * *

Then suddenly Yoko stopped and Akane felt his head drop to her chest. She was about to say something when she noticed he was sleeping. "Yoko..."Akane whispered. Then she wrapped her arms around Yoko's head, holding him in place. She rested her head on top of his and fell alseep.

* * *

**Next Morning;**

_Warm...so very warm...and so soft!_ Kurama thought as he snuggled closer to the warmth in front of him. _Guess Yoko's tired...But then where am I? Akane! Where is Akane?_ Kurama opened his eyes and saw that he was face to face with Akane' chest. "?" Startled, Kurama pulled back. Akane was sitting on his lap, facing him, and was now waking up. "Ngh...Hmmm? Oh, g'morning, Kurama."Akane said, smiling at him, still rubbing sleep from her eyes. "M-Morning..."Kurama stammered, unsure of what to do. Lucky for him, Akane swung herself off Kurama and sat on the tree branch next to him.

* * *

Before Kurama could say anything, his stomach rumbled. "Oh...ummmm..."Kurama hid his red face by looking to the side. Akane giggled and stood up. "Come on, let's go eat."She said, offering Kurama her hand.

* * *

_I'm not sure what to think about this chapter. If nobody likes it, I will take it down. School sucks. Well make sure to let me know what you think of this! See you all later!_


	15. Big Brother

**Chapter 15 Big Brother**

_Ring! Ring! _"Whadda ya want?"Kurama growled sleepily into the phone. "Dude! Wake up! Party in few hours!"Yusuke shouted into the phone. "Where?"Kurama asked, sitting up. "We're meeting at my place. And no girls, guys only!"Yusuke declared. "Keiko must love the idea."Kurama murmed. "Actually it was her idea."Yusuke said, with a hint of smugness in his voice. "Really? How 'bout Yukina? Botan?" "Botan practiallt threw Hiei out the door and Kuwabara doesn't want to talk about what Yukina did to him to make him leave. Why? Do you think Akane wouldn't like it?"Yusuke asked, long since quieted down.

* * *

"I'm not sure. I could call her..."Kurama pondered. Why woulnd't Akane like the idea of him partying with his friends? "Nah. I'll go. Just nobody inform Akane. I don't want her to feel left out or be upset."Kurama agreed. "Deal. See ya later."Yuuske said as he hung up. Kurama sat the phone down and sighed. _Great, now I feel guilty._ Kurama thought. _Ring! Ring!_ "Hello?" "Hey Kurama!" Akane's happy voice annouced. "Oh, hey Akane." Kurama said, the knot in his stomach twisting.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to see you tonight. A family member is coming up to town tonight and we were going to have dinner."Akane explained. Kurama sighed in relief. "That's great. Have good time!." "Will you be ok? Do you have plans? Are you going to be alone tonight?"Akane asked, sounding worried. "I'll be fine, Yusuke's having an all guy party."Kurama said quickly. "Oh, all right. If you're sure..."Akane trailed off. "Go, have fun. I'll be fine."Kurama said. "Thanks! I love you."Akane said. "Love you too."Kurama said. "See'ya."Akane hung up. Kurama smiled and the knot in his stomach vanished.

* * *

When Akane hung up, she felt bad. "Great, now I feel guilty. Maybe I should have told him...nah...nothing good will come of me telling him someyhing that happened in the past."Akane decided, standing up and dressing herself in black jeans and long-sleeved, flowing black shirt, black boots and pulled her hair up in a black band. On her way out the door, she picked up a rose from a small vase on the table by her door.

* * *

Kurama dressed in blue jeans and a loose white t-shirt. He pulled his hair in a low tail and headed over to Yusuke's for the party. When he got there, He heard some shouting and the sound of someone getting thrown against the wall. He walked quickly inside and saw Keiko and Botan looking very pissed off at their boyfriends. Said boyfriends were both moaning. Hiei laying on the ground near the wall, a large hole in it. Yusuke crouching on the ground, holding his stomach. Then he noticed Keiko was holding a metal baseball bat that had a large dent in it, and Botan was holding her oar, blood dripping from it. Kurama then heard a crash from the next room and Kuwabara scream for help, then a large slam. 30 seconds later, Yukina walked out, wiping blood and dust from her hands and kimono. "W-what happened here?"Kurama asked, backing away slightly. "**We found vodka!**"The three girls said at once. "Yusuke was already drunk."Keiko snarled. "Hiei was half way out of his skull."Botan snaped. "Kuwabara had drank three botles of that crap!"Yukina growled. "Kurama** leave! Now!**"Keiko said in a low voice. "Unless You want your ass kicked by us and Akane!"Botan threatned. Kurama quickly turned on his heel and ran out the door.

* * *

Akane knelt in front of a small tombstone and placed a flower in front of it. "Till next year."She murmered, stroking the stone fondly. She stood up, brushed dirt from her jeans and left. Akane ran into a demon on her way home and was in no mood to fight. So she stood there and allowed the demon to beat and cut her up. When she was done taking it, she blew up the demon and continued walking home.

* * *

Kurama was walking towards Akane's home, not really paying attention to where he was going. Then he crashed into someone. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"Kurama asked, jumping to his feet.

"I'm fine, Kurama."He heard Akane say. Kurama looked down at Akane, who was laying on the ground, bruises and cuts covering most of her body. "Akane what happened to you?"Kurama cried, pulling Akane gently to her feet. "I was fighting a demon."Akane said, shrugging. "And it got you this many times?"Kurama asked, not beliveing her.

* * *

"It's nothing."Akane mumbled, pushig past him and heading up to her home. Kurama followed her, wanting to know what was wrong. When he got the floor Akane lived in, the door was already closed. He was about to knock, when he heard some screaming. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE GRAVEYARD?"He heard Rita scream. "It's none of your damn business!"Akane shouted back. "You were visting HIS grave, wern't you!" Rita sneered. "So what if I was? It was my fault he died!"Akane snapped. "It was that damn Karusu who killed him!"Rita shouted. "No! Karusu-sama didn't do anything!"Akane shouted back. Then there was a loud cackling sound and Rita screaming in terror. Kurama flinched, something powerful was in there, and it wasn't Akane.

* * *

Kurama burst the door open and saw the lighting was coming out of a small black ball in front of Akane. "Akane!"Kurama yelled over the sound of the lighting. Akane turned to him and smiled. Then the black ball exploded, throwing Rita against a wall, slamming Kurama back, and knocking Akane down. When the smoke cleared, a man wearing a black kimono, with thigh lenght black hair, and deep purple eyes stood in front of Akane. "Karusu!"Akane shouted at the same time Kurama did. Much to Kurama's horror, Akane jumped up and tackled Karusu in a hug, who in return wrapped an arm around her fondly. "I thought I'd stop for a visit."Karusu said in a low tone. "I'm so glad you did!"Akane said, her voice expressing how happy she was. Then Karusu noticed Kurama.

* * *

"You! What are you doing here!"Karusu demanded, pushing Akane behind him. "I should be asking the same thing!"Kurama shouted. "Knock it off, both of you!"Akane ordered, walking in between them. "Karusu-sama, this is Kurama, he's my boyfriend."Akane explained to Karusu. "Kurama, Karusu is my big brother."Akane stated.

* * *

**_What do you think. Kind of a cliffy. Let me know if you like it or not. I'll update if you do, if not, I'll take down the chapter and edit it again. Well, see you later.  
_**


	16. History and School

**Disclaimer- Super sorry for not adding this. I don't own anything except Akane and Ero. **

_**Reviews**_

_**pinkwitch1- Thank-you very much for the review. I'm so glad you like my story. Merry Christmas!**_

_**Peaceful-Warlord-Thanks for your opinion. I glad you liked it. I hope you continue reading my story. Merry Christmas!**_

_**Arimi- Thanks Arimi. Now shouldn't you be studying instead of reading my stories, little sister?**_

_**Fruit is NOT a Dessert- I tried to explain the best I could in this chapter. Please post any further questions, ok? Merry Christmas!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 16 History and School

* * *

**_

"Brother?" "Boyfriend?" Akane sighed. "Karusu, Kurama has been my boyfriend since my eighteenth birthday, which you so kindly forgot to call or send a card."Akane said the last part quiet coldly, causing Karusu to flinch. "And Kurama, he's my brother. Half-brother if you make it official."Akane explained. Karusu grabbed her and started sniffing her neck. "You're not his mate, but can I smell a claim, two claims."Karusu growled. Kurama then pulled Akane behind him. "Back off, bastard, I thought I killed you!"Kurama snarled. "Kurama!"Akane gasped. "You barely did, you stupid fox!"Karusu snapped.

* * *

Startled Akane turned to Karusu."Big Brother!" "No, don't call that thing your family!"Kurama yelled at her. "Don't you command my little sister!"Karusu barked, lighting forming at the end of his fingertips. "Bring it on, sparky!"Kurama challenged. Akane walked up to Karusu and slapped him hard. She then turned to Kurama and did the same thing. Akane then snarled," You two are terrible! Big Brother, you should be ashamed! Kurama, you're no better!" With that, Akane teleported away.

* * *

"This is all **your** fault!"Karusu said, when he had recovered from shock. "Me? What about you? How the hell are you her brother?" Kurama demanded. "I'm her half-brother. Our father mated with a demon who then ran off somewhere, then a one night stand with that bitch hiding in a corner resulted in Akane and his death."Karusu explained. "So Akane's a half-demon?"Kurama asked. "No she's a full demon. That thing called Rita has demon blood in her."

* * *

"Is that why she's so strong?"Kurama asked. "No. When she was younger, enemies of our father always targeted her, so I was forced to teach her how to fight. Her strength, of course, was inherited from our father."Karusu said. "How come her hair is pink and yours is black?"Kurama asked before he could stop himself. "That would be the trait of our father showing up in Akane."Karusu muttered coldly. "Who died? I heard Rita screaming abut someone's grave and you being the cause of someone's death."Kurama asked. "Who died, I cannot explain. That would be Akane's part. But I can tell you this; I am not the one caused the death. If anything, I tried to prevent it."Karusu said before motioning towards the door. "Knowing Akane, she's blowing up stuff now, trying to work off anger. We must find her."

* * *

Kurama nodded, and they both jumped off in separate directions, hoping to find Akane before someone got hurt.

"**Damnit!** Big Brother didn't have to come! Kurama didn't have to be a jerk!"Akane yelled as she blew up several large rocks on the outskirts of the city. "Damn it all! This is all your fault!"Akane shouted at the sky. You didn't have to kill your self!"Akane screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She fell to her knees, sobs racking her body. "You...didn't have to do that! I could have controlled it! You didn't have to use yourself!"Akane wailed. Ero, in her mind, was trying her hardest to console Akane, but eventually gave up. "Damnit!" Through her watering eyes, Akane could see two figures walking towards her.

* * *

"G-go away!"Akane shouted, shakily getting to her feet. The figures kept advancing rapidly. "Leave me alone!"Akane ordered. When the figures were almost upon her, she fell to her knees, her hands clutching her head. "No! I won't! I won't do it!" She yelled, panic rising. Then she felt strong, comforting arms circle her and pull her close. "Shh...little sister, it's ok. They aren't going to come after you." She heard Karusu say. "B-big brother?"Akane asked, tilting her head up. "Yes. Everything's ok now."Karusu said, smiling down at her. "Oh! Karusu!"Akane wailed, sobbing into his shirt. Karusu stood up, holding the crying Akane in his arms as Kurama appeared in front of him.

* * *

"What happened?"Kurama asked. "It's part of the curse."Karusu said as he started to walk. "Where's your place?" He asked. "Long ways from here."Kurama answered glumly. Karusu sighed and grabbed Kurama's sleeve. He then teleported the three of the them to outside of Akane's apartment. "How far is it from here?" He asked. "Only about five minutes by walking."Kurama answered. Karusu set Akane on her feet and watched as she walked forward slowly. "Kurama, take care of Akane. I have some business to take care of. I'll be back in a month or two. "Karusu said before disappearing.

* * *

"Kurama?"Akane called turning around, almost asleep. "What happened?" "What do you mean?"Kurama asked. "Why are we outside? Did something happen?"Akane asked. _'He wiped her memory_!'Kurama thought. "No, we were just taking a walk and you fell asleep."Kurama said quickly. "Oh. Ok. Sorry."Akane murmured. Kurama rushed forward to catch her as she fell to the side, sleeping. "Geez, Akane. You're going to have to clue me in on your family works."Kurama sighed, picking up Akane and walking towards his apartment. He had a feeling Akane wouldn't be welcomed home for a while.

* * *

Kurama laid Akane down in his bed and went to move away and found he could not. Akane had a hold of his hair wouldn't let go. '_Oh, what to do? I don't want to pull my hair out, yet I don't to wake her up...'_Kurama sighed. He lay down next to Akane and was a bit surprised as she snuggled into his warmth, letting out a happy whimper. Kurama slowly wrapped his arms around Akane, holding her close.

* * *

**The next morning;**

Akane rolled over. Or rather, she tried to. But something wouldn't let her. Something warm and soft. She opened on eye and stifle a gasp. She was sleeping in Kurama's arms! Then she had to fight hard not to giggle as she saw Kurama's sleeping face. _'He looks so peaceful...and so cute_.'Akane thought, smiling. She moved her face closer to his. _'Maybe' _A little closer. '_It should be alright...' _Almost there. '_I'm gonna kiss him_!' Akane thought. Her mouth was just a mere centimeter from his lips. But then she was surprised when Kurama tilted his head down in his sleep, causing his mouth to crash down on Akane's rather forcefully. Akane's eyes widened, then she closed them and enjoyed the kiss.

* * *

Kurama opened one eyes and saw the sleeping form of Akane in front of him. But that wasn't what shocked him. Their lips were locked! Kurama face heated up and he slowly pulled away from Akane's mouth. When he had fully pulled away, Akane let out a disgruntled sound buried her face in to his neck. Kurama smiled. '_She's too cute when she's sleeping_.' He thought as he laid his head on hers. Then Kurama saw the clock. 8:00 a.m Monday morning. "Great."Kurama whispered. He had to go to school. He**_ had _**to. He had skipped the last few days to be with Akane, but now he really had to. But he didn't want to. Kurama would rather spend the day with Akane. He sighed. There was no way around it. Unless. _'But that's Akane's choice_.' With that thought, Kurama gently shook Akane until she woke up. "Nhh...Hm? Morning, Kurama."Akane mumbled, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Akane, I have to go to school now."Kurama said urgently. "Really? Do you have to?"Akane protested as she and Kurama sat up at the same time.

* * *

"Yes. But I have a solution. Instead of you hanging outside all day, how about you come to school with me as a student?"Kurama proposed. "But I already finished high school." "That will make it even easier for you to come."Kurama said. "Well...alright! I'll do it!"Akane declared, only to be swamped by Kurama as he hugged her happily. "Yay! Thank-you!" He exclaimed, sounding very much like a small child. "Go get ready!"Akane ordered after a minute. "I'll show up later." She explained as she gently pushed Kurama to his bathroom and threw his school clothes at him.

* * *

**3 minutes later;**

Kurama sat in class, chewing on his pencil in excitement. Now he could Akane all day! Just the thought of that made him want to jump up and shout. Fortunately he restrained himself. "Class, we have a new student!" The teacher, Mr.Yukimora, announced. The class quieted down and watched as a blue eyes, pink haired girl walked shyly into the room. She was wearing the school's girl uniform, including; the blue skirt and the white blouse with the blue collar and red tie. Her hair was loose and flowing, held back by a large blue bow. Some of the boys whistled, causing Mr.Yukimora to glare at them and clear his throat. "Please introduce yourself." He instructed the girl. "My name is Akane Shikimori."Akane said clearly, looking around the room. When she spotted Kurama, she gave a small wave and a shy smile. The teacher noticed this and grinned. "Since you seem to know Kurama, I'll let you sit by him and he can show you around the school." Akane nodded at the teacher and went to sit by Kurama.

* * *

She smiled at him before saying in an amazed whisper;" Your school is so big, Kurama! I got lost three times trying to find this classroom until a teacher helped me. " Kurama smiled back. "You'll get used to it. And thanks again for coming." He whispered. "Not a problem." Akane whispered back, her eyes shining.

* * *

_Ok, sorry this took so long. I tried to explain some things in this chapter but I'm not sure I did a good job. Let me know if you like it or not. I won't add anything else unless I hear from you guys, ok? And I just had to add Akane to Kurama's school. I thought that would be easier to make the chapters go by. Through the ending is coming up soon, and I'm thinking of upping the rating because of it. But I'll take Ideas on how this should end in later chapters. Oops, sorry, I'm rambling again. Well please leave a review and **Merry Christmas!**_


	17. Marks,Oni, and Foxes Oh My!

_**DISCLAIMERI don't YYH! I only own Akane and Ero!**_

_**Chapter 17- Marks, Oni, and foxes. Oh My!**_

"Damn! Kurama!"Akane said as she wandered through the halls, looking for her next class. She and Kurama had most of their classes together and he had promised to show where they were. But Kurama had deserted her. Sort of. "Man, how the heck does he think I can find anything here in this stupid big school!"Akane continued her rant as she checked her schedule then looked up and down the hall. There was one minute left to get to class and she didn't know where to go!

A teacher at that moment was walking down the hall, reading a book. But he looked up when he heard Akane sigh in frustration. "What are you doing?"He asked, walking over to Akane and putting a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and turn around. "Sorry, I'm just trying to find my class..."Akane said rather helplessly. The man smiled kindly. "Who's your next class?"He asked. akane fished in her pocket for the slip of paper that contained the information. "I have a Mr.Asaba for homeroom,history,reading, and language. Do you know where his room is?"Akane asked. The man chuckled. "Pleasure to meet you miss. My name is Seto Asaba, your teacher."Mr.Asaba said shaking Akane's hand.

Akane smiled. "Nice to meet you Sensei, I'm Akane Shikimori."Akane said. "Shall we be off, my class room is just down the hall."Mr.Asaba offered. Akane nodded and Mr.Asaba continued down the hall, with Akane in tow.

Kurama was starting to get worried. The bell was about to ring and Akane or Mr.Asaba had come to class. He had told Akane how to get to the classroom, so she shouldn't have gotten lost. But as the bell rang, Mr.Asaba walked in, followed by a smiling Akane, who took her seat next to Kurama. "Sorry about the delay,class, but I was helping a lost, young lady be on her way."Mr.Asaba declared, winking at Akane who smiled happily back. "What happened?"Kurama whispered. "I got lost so Mr.Asaba had to help me. I'm so glad that we have him for homeroom. He is so nice!"Akane whispered back, barely able to contain her happiness.

Kurama smiled, grateful that it was Mr.Asaba who found her and not Mr.Yukimora, who clearly didn't like Akane. Kurama wasn't sure why, but Mr.Yukimora had it out for Akane.

**After Class;**

"Hey, Akane what are you doing later?"Kurama asked as they walked to lunch. "Homework, probably. Mr.Yukimora gave us a ton. Have you finsished it already?"Akane said in all on breath. "Yes, it's not hard, there's just a lot."Kurama said as they found a lunch table and each pulled out a small box wrapped in cloth. "Hmmm...I think he hates me. He gave 12 extra problems and told me I'm going to do all of them on the board tommorow."Akane said thoughtfully, as she took a bite out of her sandwich. "Did I do anything wrong?"Akane asked. "No, of course you didn't."Kurama said as he took a bite out of his onigiri.

"Hmmmmm...oh well, I'll just do the problems and hope he leaves me alone."Akane decided as she finished up her lunch.

**Later that evening(after school)**

Akane was over at Kurama's, both of them were doing their homework. Actually, Kurama was finished and was listening music while Akane finshed up the extra problems she had been assigned. _Ding! Ding! Ding!_ "I got it."Kurama stood up and went to answer the door. Standing in the opening was Hiei, throwing a questioning glance at Karusu, who was pointedly ignoring them. "Hey Kurama, didn't you kill this guy?"Hiei asked. "Uh..." Karusu interupted him. "Is my sister here?"He asked. At that moment, a loud"Big Brother!"was heard from the living room. Seconds later, Akane came hurtling out of the door, past Kurama, who knowningly stepped aside, and tackled her brother. "Big Brother! It's so good to see you!"Akane shouted, causing Karusu,Hiei, and Kurama to wince.

"I'd ask, but I fear the answer."Hiei stated after watching the two hug after a few seconds. "Karusu is my big brother."Akane declared. "Alrighty then."Hiei turned back to Kurama. "You free, fox?" "Yeah, I guess."Kurama replied, seeing Akane nod at him before telporting away with her brother.

"Great. Botan's trying to kill me."Hiei said when the two had left. "Again?" "Shadup. I don't even know what I did this time!"Hiei snarled. "Have you been paying any attention to her, or have you been acting like you have icicile shoved up your ass?"Kurama asked.

"I have been acting like my usual, which does not include frozen water."Hiei said with an arched brow. "That's why you're a dead man walking. Hiei, Botan is the type of girl that loves affection. If you don't sow her any, it's gonna hurt her feelings."Kurama explained. "Really. And how do you figure that?"Hiei asked. "Simple. Just watch how she acts if you put your arm around her or hold her hand and compare to that evenings when there is no physical contact."Kurama said simply.

Hiei thought for a monment. "Oh. Guess should I should go and say something then, shouldn't I?"He asked. Kurama nodded. Hiei slapped him on the back. "Thanks for the advice. You should get hoocked up more often. Makes ya smarter."Hiei said before running off. Kurama stood there for a monment, trying to figure out if that was Hiei, or imposter. Guessing that he shouldn't try to figure it out, Kurama headed to the library to research some plants and fighting technigues.

Akane and Karusu were walking around the the park when Karusu suddenly hopped back around twenty feet and shouted"Ok, Akane, show me how much you learned!" Akane sighed, but nodded. Little bombs started to explode around her, so she started running towards Karusu, in her effort to escape getting blown up. "Magic Arrow!" She shouted, aiming a blast at Karusu's feet. Out of the smoke, Karusu jumped at her, holding a long dagger. Akane quickly picked up a plant, strecheted it, and hardened it. Using it as a sheild, Akane tried to escape from her brother's voley of attacks. She finally saw an opening. Karusu had to side step to avoid being hit with plant, and left his side unprotected. "Fireball Fist Blast!"She cried, ramning her glowing fist in to his side, causing Karusu to fall to the ground, clutching his wound.

"Checkmate."Akane declared, as she pulled her brother to his feet, and placed a hand on his wound. In a few seconds it had healed. "That was cheap shot little sister."Karusu said darkly. "I think you'll live. And if I remeber correctly, isn't that how you won last time?" Akane asked as Karusu shifted from her gaze.

"Ha! You remeber! You cheat!"Akane said jokingly. Karusu again avoided her gaze and loked guilty.

"I'll be back in a while."He said before disapearing. Akane sighed and pushed her bangs up with her ifst. "He is such a sore loser." She muttered as she walked out of the park and headed downtown to do some shopping.

Kurama left the library, not feeling any more educated then when he went in there. So he decided to go find Akane. When Kurama got down town, he had to duck as a car came hurtling at him. Startled, he looked to see where it was coming from. There was huge oni walking thr ough the street, throwing anything and everything that got in it's way. Kurama could also see Akane running from behind it, firing at it. "Kurama!" Akane shouted happily, when she saw him. Unforuantly that distracted her. The oni lost it's emper with Akane's continuos firing, so it swooped a clawed hand down and grabbed her, lifting her up in the air.

"Akane!"Kurama yelled, charging at the oni, only to be batted away as the thing tightned it's hold on Akane, causing her to yell in pain. Kurama jumped up on the wrist of that hand that held her and began hacking away at it with his whip. That only made the oni angerier. It used it's other hand to punch Kurama off, then slammed it's fist in to the ground, the fist that held Akane. "Damnit!"Kurama growled, struggling to get up. Sure he was strong, but it took a god to take on a pissed off oni.

"Kurama!" He turned his head and saw Yusuke and Hiei running towards him. " I could see that thing from the river!"Yusuke annocued, sizing the thing up. "What mad it so angry?" Was Hiei's answer. One glance at the ni's hostage was enough for an answer. "We've got to get her out of there, it'll kill her." Yusuke exclaimed, now notcing Akane. "No shit, Sherlock."Hiei muttered.

If it had been anybody but Kurama's girl in that thing's grip, Hiei would have walked away. But seeing the look on his compaion's face as he watched Akane be beaten, was enough of a convicement. "Alright, me and Yusuke, will distratc, kurama get your wench out of there."Hiei ordered. Kurama nodded gratefully, as he lept up the demon, desperatly trying to get to Akane before the beast decided to slam it's fist into the ground. No such luck.

And Akane's scream of pain were driving him crazy. If he didn't help her now, he was going to loose it. Hiei and Yusuke were attacking it's other arm, legs, and stomach. Trying to give Kurama enough time to get to Akane. Their efforts were not in vain. Kurama got on top of the fist and grabbed Akane's shoulders. "Kurama?"Akane gasped, her vision blurry. "It's ok, I've got you."Kurama said quickly, cutting off one of the oni's fingers, trying to make it so Akane could slip out.

The oni noticed Kurama and watched it's own finger fall to the ground. That only increased it's rage. It roared and snarled, and squeezed it's fist, causing Akane to scream. Then it slammed it's fist in the ground, Kurama barely holding on, while Akane gasped and yelled in pain. The final slam made Kurama snap. All he saw was red. Red everywhere. Yoko took over, his eyes red. He jumped up to the oni's neck and sliced the head clean off. Then he returned to the arm and cut the hand clean off, separting Akane from it in the process. But Yoko made no move to catch her, instead he jumped back to the neck and implanted poisonois bombs all around it, causing the thing to blow up, he himself jumping away from it in time, and also grabbing Akane as she fell wordlessly to the ground.

Yoko let go of her roughly, and started growling and snarling as Hiei and Yusuke came near her. "Yoko,you have to calm down."Hiei said coolly. "Y-Yoko?" Akane called softly. Suddenly, Yoko rounded on her and grabbed her, holding her close and tight. "Mine. Mine. My mate. Mine." Yoko growled softly, yet possevily. Yusuke stepped forward to help Akane, noticing she was having trouble breathing, but Hiei stuck an arm out. "Don't. He'll kill you in this stage. The only thing that can snap him out of this is his mate. Or in this case, intended mate. Don't worry though, he won't harm her."Hiei explained before walking away.

"Yoko?"Akane called again. He looked her in they and she gasped. His irises were red with empty black pupils. Some of his teeth looked even sharper, and same with his claws. Also the firey aura surrounding him that was almost tangible. That could not be good. "My mate."He growled again, rubbing his face against Akane's neck. Without another word, he picked Akane up and ran off.

When Yoko had set Akane down, his eyes were still red, and he wasn't letting Akane walk anywhere. "Yoko? Are you ok? Tell me what's bothering you."Akane said when Yoko had forced her to sit down with her legs stretched out in front of her and her hands at her sides.

Yoko answered with a low whine and rubbed against Akane's neck again.

**Yoko's P.O.V**

_Mate. My mate. Mine._ I thought as I rubbed against her neck. No one was coming anywhere near what was mine. Kurama was shouting something, but I ignored him. No one ws going to interfer with this. I had to mark her now. I lightly brushed my teeth against her neck and was pleased when I heard her gasp. Slowly, I opened my mouth, preparing to bite, but she stopped me. My mate actaully pushed me away.

**Normal P.O.V**

Yoko stared at Akane in shock. Then like magic, his eyes returned to their grey color and he collapsed against Akane, breathing deeply. Akane stared at him for a few minutes then gave up. It was better then him trying to mate with her in the middle of the woods. Akane sighed then pulled Yoko up a bit, so his head was resting on her chest and both of her arms going around his neck and resting on his chest. For this postion to work, Akane had to let Yoko's back rest in between her legs. Just like a relfex, Yoko's tail wrapped lazily around Akane's waist.

Her face bright red, Akane softly pet Yoko's fox ears, thinking about what had happened. _I was...still am...in pain and he snapped. Yoko came out in a total fury. I wonder why? I mean...I'm nothing to get so worked up about...and certaintly not mate material...this is so weird...but...I kinda...kinda...like having him rest in my lap...he makes me feel...safe...loved...protected..._ With that last thought, Akane's blush disapeared and she smiled gently at Yoko before securing her arms around him and dozing off.

**Morning;**

Yoko woke up feeling something soft pressing into his face and something firm around his shoulders and neck. He opened one eye and looked around. Then his face turned bright red. His head was laying in Akane's chest! He was practially on her lap! Then he looked up, both eyes open. He saw sleepy blue eyes staring back down at him. "Morning Yoko."Akane murmered, nuzzling her cheek aganist one of his fox ears. "...Morning...Um...why am I in your lap?"Yoko asked, his face getting even brighter. "After you tried to mark me, you passed out on top of me, so I got ya comfortable and fell asleep." Akane explained, playing with his ear.

"I WHAT?" Yoko suddenly jumped up, and both of them forgetting about his tail, Akane was pulled up with him. "I Tried to mark you?"Yoko asked,horrified of what the answer is. Akane simply nodded, after removing Yoko's tail from her middle. His hands shot out and he pushed Akane's hair, on both sides, and he looked at her neck. "Phew...I was really scared there for a moment."Yoko said in relief, stepping back from Akane. "Why?"Akane asked suddenly. "Huh?"Yoko answered, a little surpirsed. "Why are you so relieved? would it be that horrible to be my mate?"Akane demanded. Yoko didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. Bad move.

Akane stepped back a little, tears welling up in her eyes. "Why won't you answer? I know why! It's because it's true isn't it?"She shouted. Yoko looked at her, his eyes sad. "It is true?"Akane whispered, her face paling. When Yoko still didn't answer, Akane turned around and ran away, tears streaming down her face.

Yoko stood there still, watching the tear drops on the ground dry. He really didn't know what to say. _I thought she didn't want a mate yet. That why I was so relieved. I didn't want to chain her down. But it turns out, she wanted that. Great now what do I do?_ Yoko thought sadly. **_What the hell do you mean?_**Kurama bellowed inside his head.**_ Go find her! Go say something! Because if you don't, she'll hate us both! Go!_**

Without needing further pushing, Yoko took off after Akane.

Akane ran down the street, tears streaming down her face._ I guess I was right. I'm not mate material._

she continued running untill she reached the town square. Making her way to a bench, Akane collapsed on it, crying silenty into her hands, her whole body still sore from the beating she received at the hands of the oni.

Yoko continued running through the streets, following the scent of Akane and her tears, silently cursing about what an idiot he is. Her scent led him to the town square, where he could clearly see her, her whole body shaking from surpressing her sobs. Walking slowly up to her, Yoko pondered on what to do. _Sit next to her, tap her on the shoulder, pick her up, say something?_ Before reaching Akane, he came to a disceion. _No more thinking for a while, and Kurama, shut-up._ Yoko snapped before Kurama could offer anything. So Yoko stopped walking, mere centimeters away from Akane, who's crying was ceasing tiredly. Yoko kneeled down and tilted his head towards her, leting out a low whimpering sound.

Akane moved her hands away from her face stared at Yoko's fox ears. After a few seconds, she reached a hand out and slowly petted an ear, earning a little purr from Yoko. When Akane was done petting his ear, Yoko stood up and offered her a hand. Akane accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her into an embrace. "If you really want to be our mate" He whispered. "Then we'll mark you." Akane's breathing hitched and she glanced upwards at Yoko. "R-really?"She asked, her eyes watering up again. "Yes. Really."Yoko leaned down and gave her chaste kiss on the lips before picking her up. While running back to his apartment, Akane slowly dozed off, still tired from the battle and from crying.

When they made it up to the bedroom, Yoko sat Akane down gently. At Akane's wide eyes he said;"Don't worry, none of _that_. You'll receive the mark from me tonight, and Kurama's tommorrow." Akane calmed down a little, still trying to keep her wounds from showing. "But I am going to make this romantic."Yoko added quickly, a slight redness on his face. Akane stared at him for a sec, then shrugged. "I trust you completly."She said calmly. That seemed to make Yoko calm down.

He leaned forward and captured Akane's lips with his own in a gentle kiss. After a minute, Akane felt something warm slide across her bottom lip. Knowing what it was, akane parted her mouth a little and Yoko's tongue slipped in and began it's exploration. Akane's arms slid around Yoko's neck, pulling him closer while Yoko's hands trailed down her sides and her stomach. Causing Akane to moan and open her mouth wider. Allowing Yoko more acess. After a few more minutes of their kissing, Yoko pulled away from her mouth and started to kiss and suck at her neck. finding the area directly below her pulse, Yoko nipped it softly. "This is gonna hurt..."He warned before sinking his teeth in. Akane gasped and shook from the feeling of Yoko's teeth. It hurt...but Akane kinda like that.

Yoko, with his mouth still on her neck, moved his hand up to stroke Akane's face softly, in effort to calm her down. It worked, Akane visablly calmed down tilted her head to allow a full view of her neck. Yoko pulled his teeth out and licked at the drops of blood trickiling out of the holes. "One more bite from me and we're done."yoko said to the slightly dazed Akane.

**Akane's P.O.V**

_Oh my god. It's almost done. I'm almost Yoko's mate! So cool! I love him soo much. He even warned me about the pain then cleaned the wound..._I thought as I smiled sleepily at Yoko. "I'm his mate...unreal...i love it already." I whispered. Yoko, hearing this, glanced at my face. He smiled back at me. Before laying me down gently and returning to my lips. _God, I love him. Thank-you so much for this blessing. The two blessings I should say._ I thought as my mind drifted towards Kurama.

**Normal P.O.V**

Yoko leaned more on top of Akane, so that he was almost completly covering her. He kissed her a bit more before turning to the side and lifting up Akane's shirt a bit on her left side, the opposite side of her first mark. He kissed her soft flesh gently, before biting into her. Akane gasped in pain. That bite, she didn't like. But Yoko didn't make any effort to soothe her. Insted, he bit harder, then licked the wound. When he was done, he pulled Akane's shirt back down and stared into her face. "You are now offically my mate."He whispered happily."But I don't belong to you. You'll have to bite me in the same spot I bit you." He continued, pulling his shirt coller to the side and brushing his hair out of the way. Akane nodded before crawling into his lap and sinking her teeth hard into Yoko's neck. Causing him to gasp. Akane's hand shot up and she started petting his ears. When he had calmed down, Akane pulled away from his neck and pushed him into a laying postion.

Then she pulled his shirt up and sunk her teeth in, once again causing Yoko to gasp, his tail waving. On impulse, with her mouth still on his side, Akane caught Yoko's tail and petted it. When she was done Yoko beamed at her. "Now I belong to you."He whispered. "Like wise."Akane mumbled sleepily. She then forced Yoko into a sitting postion, with his back to her. Akane sat down crosslegged behind him and pulled a brush, seemily out of no where, out. She then started to brush Yoko's hair, an action that relaxed her and made Yoko super calm and quite happy.

After a few minutes, Akane ran her fingers through Yoko's silver hair, it cascading between her fingers like water. "I love your hair...How come every guy has to have great hair..."Akane murmered. Yoko laughed. "Yours is perfect too."He said before turning around and spinning Akane around, grabbing the hair brush in the process. He then proceed to brush Akane's hair until it too was soft and shiny. "See?"Yoko asked teasingly. Akane smiled at him then glanced at the clock. 4:00 a.m. "Tell Kurama no school today."Akane sleepliy as she stumbled into their closet. As Yoko finshed delivering the message, Akane stepped out wearing one of Yoko's t-shirts. It fell a little past her knees, and as far as Yoko could tell, she was only wearing her underwear under that.

Akane sat down next to him on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Please don't change back. At least not untill tommorrow night. Right now, I don't think I'd be comfortable even if my brother was around."Akane muttered sadly. Yoko rubbed her back a bit. "Don't worry. That's the typical feeling one would get right after the marking.

I'd probably destroy any person other then you right now who came near me. Or you for that matter."Yoko replied, resting his head on top of hers. "You should go put on some pajamas. I doubt sleeping in jeans is in any way comforatable."Akane suggesed. Yoko nodded and disappeared into the closet.

He came back out wearing boxers and a large t-shirt. His tail was hanging out and drooping a bit. "Sleepy, too?"Akane asked when she saw him yawn. "Yeah, I didn't think we at it for so long. It had to be at least noon by the time we got here."Yoko wondered. "Oh well."Akane said, shifting on the blankets. Yoko who was sitting on the other side of the bed, chuckled at her antics. "Come here."He called, laying on his side with his arm outstretched. Akane crawled over and settled down in his embrace, placing her hands on his chest. Yoko turned off the small lamp behind him and draped the blankets over him and Akane, making sure Akane was covered and warm.

"I love you, Yoko."Akane whispered. A huge smile broke out on Yoko's face. "I love you too, Akane. My koishi."Yoko replied, kissing the top of her head. Akane sighed happily. "Tell Kurama I said good-night."Akane requested. after a few seconds, Yoko said;"He says goodnight too and that he says contragulations to the both of us and that he has to talk to you tommrrow, before the marking."Yoko said. Akane nodded, then nestled her head into Yoko's chest, breathing deeply. Yoko smiled contently. He had his mate,his love, all to himself. Of course he had to share her with his other half, but that was ok. It just made them so much tighter. Deeper, then any other mating. His smile grew. With his last concious thoughts of the marking, Yoko drifted off into sleep.

_**Geez, I started writing at 12:30 a.m. and I finshed at 6:01 a.m. I hope ya like it. I know I have a twisted sense of humor during the battle and after. But this is a drama stroy, so it kinda has to be soap opra-ish. Well let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews, cause I'm not updating til I get three. Happy New Year.**_

_**Japanese**_

_**Koishi- it means 'beloved' I think.**_


	18. Niisan

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN YYH!**

_**To the reviewers**_

_**DarkSatsuki- Thanks and no, I'm pretty sure it's spelled Yoko. I go by the anime and that's how they spell it.**_

**_Kolzarek2-Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 18 Nii-san's Lie.**_

Akane woke up and smiled at the sleeping form of Yoko in front of her. Then she remebered what she requested last night and her smile got bigger._ He stayed. Just like I asked him to._ Akane thought happily. _Oh! I should go get him some breakfast. Or lunch...whatever! Food is food!_ Akane decided. With that thought, she quietly and quickly pulled away from Yoko and scurried into the kitchen.

* * *

Yoko awakened to an empty bed and a weird aroma filling the house. Insted of being surprised, he was angry and upset. His mate left the bed before he did. That meant she had something better to do then be with him. Unable to shake the thought from his head, Yoko got up and prowled through the home, looking for Akane.

* * *

Akane was putting the finishing touches on the tray when she felt three strong limbs wrap around her middle. She looked up and saw Yoko glaring at her. He had both his arms and his tail around her. "Good Morning."Akane said cheefully, trying to turn around to give Yoko a hug. "Why weren't you in the bed?"Yoko growled. Akane flinched but kept smiling. _Oops. I asked him to stay, then I leave. My bad._ When Akane said her thought, Yoko shook his head and dragged her into the bed room. He pushed her into a sitting postion on the bed with her legs hanging off the sides. Then he kneeled on the ground and spread her legs apart. Akane let out a startled gasp as Yoko pulled her closer then hugged her around her middle through that way. "My mate, my koishi, must never leave me again."Yoko ordered gently. He tilted his head to look up at Akane's face. At her nod, he released her and went back into the kitchen.

* * *

Akane fell back on the bed, her face bright red. After a few seconds, she shakily got to her feet and went into the kitchen. "I was beging to think you fell back asleep."Yoko commented as he dug into the breakfast Akane made. "You kinda surprised me back there."Akane mumbled. "...Sorry...but you are going to be touched more like that...you are my mate."Yoko said quietly. "I know. It's just my first time and all and I'm kinda nervous about it.."Akane said, her eyes downcast. Next thing she knew, she was in Yoko's embrace. "Don't be nervous. You know me and Kurama would never let anything happen to you, or do something that we both know that you don't want."Yoko whispered in her hair. After a minute, Yoko stepped back and gestered at the food. "Eat. I'm going to go get dressed."Yoko said softly, kissing Akane on the cheek before walking away. Akane smiled afectionantly in his direction and sat down to enjoy her breakfast.

* * *

Yoko walked back out into the kitchen, fully dressed, and Akane's jaw literally dropped. Yoko inwardly smiled at the reaction he could get out of his mate. He was wearing a midnight blue shirt that fully showed off his muscles, his amber eyes, and his silver hair. The black jeans just compleated the look. His long hair was swept into a low ponytail, with some parts hanging out a bit and touching his shoulder. A silver collor adorned his neck. "You...you...look good!"Akane said after a moment of staring. Hey he was her mate, she was allowed to stare. "Your turn."Yoko said casually, noticing that Akane had finshed her breakfast. "I left some clothes on the bed that might fit you." "Thanks."Akane speed walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Yoko sat down at the table and smiled. He didn't have to share Akane all day and he knew she was going to look good in the clothes.

* * *

Akane stared at the clothes on the bed. Kurama's blue jeans and Yoko's silver colored t-shirt. A black belt was hanging off the edge of the bed. Akane pulled on the pants and shirt and was gratefull for the belt. The pants were relly big on her. She had to roll up the legs at the bottom so she could walk without tripping. She ran a brush through her pink hair and used her finger and some toothpaste to brush her teeth. She then walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Yoko got a goofy grin on his face when he saw Akane walk out of the bedroom. He jumped up and wrapped her in a hug. "You look so cute!"He exclaimed happily. "Aww...Yoko, thanks."Akane smiled back. "Here, this would look much better on you." Yoko said as he stepped behind Akane and placed something on her neck. Akane felt it and smiled. He had put his collor on her.Yoko stepped back in front of her and grinned. "Yoko, thank-you so much."Akane said, wrapping her arms around Yoko's torso. "Anything,koishi."Yoko replied, kissing the top of her head. "So what's the plan for today?"Akane asked. "I've got something to show you." Yoko said, stepping back from Akane. There was a poof of silver smoke and an _Eep_ sound and Yoko disapeared. "Yoko? Where did you go?"Akane called looking around. "Down here."Yoko called in a tiny voice.

* * *

Akane looked down and squealed. There sitting on the floor was a small silver fox with five tails staring up at her. "Yoko?"Akane asked, picking up the fox. "Yep. This is my true form. Mine. Not Kurama's."The little creature said. "You're so cute."Akane gushed, hugging him to her chest. Before Yoko could speak again, Akane ran out of the apartment, still holding Yoko. "Where are we going?"Yoko asked, through he didn't really mind where he was being held. Akane's chest really was soft.

* * *

"Ok!"Akane exclaimed, startling Yoko. He had fallen asleep. Yoko looked around. They were in the middle of down town. "It's fun to play in your fox form right? There are tons of places to play in the middle of Tokyo!"Akane decided, her eyes shinning. "Uh...ok."Yoko said, unsure. Akane was right. Tokyo sure was different from this point of view. Yoko scampered up building and hopped into trees, raced along the side walk. After an hour or two, tired, Yoko jumped into Akane's arms. "I take it you had fun."Akane said happily. All five of Yoko's tails wagged. "Uh-huh. I never knew Tokyo could be soo much fun."Yoko said happily.

* * *

"Hey Akane!" Akane turned around and saw Yusuke and Hiei walking up to her. "Oh, hi Yusuke. Hello Hiei."Akane said, bowing to each one. "Aw! Who's this little critter?"Yusuke asked, taking Yoko from Akane and twirling him in the air, Yoko squeeking in protest. Hiei looked at Akane with a raised eyebrow. "Is that-"Hiei started to ask but Akane interuppted him. "Let go, Yusuke! You're hurting him!"Akane shouted, socking Yusuke in the gut and catching Yoko when Yusuke dropped him in surprise. "Ack! Nice punch there, Akane!"Yusuke said, holding his stomach. "Yusuke, you stupid oaf. If you ever touch me again, I'll snap your neck!"Yoko snarled. Yusuke stared at the fox in shock. "What the hell! Did that thing just talk?"Yusuke shouted. "I knew it."Hiei said smugly. "Hey Yoko, did Akane force you into turning into your form or were you just so tired that it just happened?"Hiei asked, looking pointdly at Akane's neck.

* * *

Yoko was about to retort when he heard Akane let out a gasp of joy. She was staring intently at Hiei's headband. "It's...a Jagan! A real one?" She asked excitedly. "Of course it's real. Why the hell would I put something fake on my head?" Hiei demanded. Then much to his surprise, Akane pulled the headband off and watched in amazement as the Jagan opened and glared at her. "Ooooh! That's too cool!"Akane gushed. "W-what do you think you're messin with?"Hiei shouted angerily, as he retied his headband. Akane bowed. "Gomen nasi. I was so excited at seeing a real Jagan for the first time." Akane said, with a voice that sounded like a child that had just been scolded. Hiei blinked then akwardly patted her on the head. "A-Akane. Let me go...can't breathe."Yoko gasped, when Akane had instinctily flinched and tightned her muscles when Hiei touched her. Akane let go of Yoko and he landed calmly on the ground. He then lept on to Hiei's shoulder. "You know better then to touch a freshly marked female."Yoko whispered, slightly annoyed. "Freshly marked? I thought she's been your mate for a few months now."Hiei said in surprise. "You ok?"Yusuke asked, poking Akane in the shoulder.

* * *

Akane started growling incorherent words, still hunched over. Yoko lept from Hiei's shoulders and transformed into his human form. He flicked Akane on the head and she shot straight up and blinked at him with wides eyes. "Uh...what just happened?"Akane asked, rubbing her head and looking around. "Nothing. You just had dizzy spell."Yoko said calmly. "oh..kay."Akane said as she sat down, cross legged in the middle of the sidewalk. Yoko looked at her for a minute, then turned back to Hiei and Yusuke. "Why was Karusu at your apartment the another night?"Hiei demanded, having witnessed the fight Yoko and Kurama had fought against Karusu and was quite sure he was dead. "He's Akane's big brother. I'm not sure why he's alive, but Akane has no knowledge of me fighting him and I prefer to keep it that way."Yoko said, his tone quiet. "That's...odd. Next thing ya know, all of our enemies are gonna start popping up everywhere. "Yusuke laughed. Both Hiei and Yoko glared at him. "That's not even remotely funny."They said at that same time.

* * *

**_Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_** All four of them jumped when Akane's cell phone went off. "I have to change that ringer."Akane mumbled as she stood up and answered her phone. "Hello? Oh! Koenma, sir! Yes...Uh-huh...yeah they were just talking about it...huh? What do you mean, Koenma,sir? Now? But...I see...Kay...I'll ask Botan...You know I've never gone from the human world to the spirit world! It's only back and forth from the demon plane. Yes I told the ogre! What? He's a dead man...fine...not permently...Heh-heh...fine...see you in a minute...If I die on the way there, I'm gonna kick yer scrawny ass, Koenma, sir."Akane hung up the phone and turned to Yoko. "Sorry, Koenma-sir wants me in sprirt world pronto. Apparenlty the orge forgot to give him my letter about my vacation. So now I've got to go and fill in some paperwork and I might have to go back to the demon plane to continue my work."Akane explained. "I'll be back in a few hours. Sorry Yoko."Akane said sadly before teleporting. "Great. I finally mark her and the midget steals her away. "Yoko said sullenly.

* * *

**Spirit World**

"Akane, we have reason to belive that Karusu is running around the human plane. We need you to stop him, either by killing him or peacfully negotiating him back into the demon plane." Akane shot up from the chair she was sitting in. "I am not killing my brother!"She snarled. "You have no choice. He may be your brother, but he is also a wanted criminal that has already slain over a thousand humans in the short time he's been there."Koenma said, glaring at Akane. "My brother wouldn't do that! I know Karusu! And Kurama! Kurama will tell ya he's good!"Akane argued. "You have no idea do you?"Koenma demanded, suddenly angry. "You hvae no idea of the fight. The fight in which your beloved brother nearly killed Kurama andKarusu'scriminal record!" "W-what?"Akane gasped. "Come. You will watch the fight. If not by your choice, I'll give the order in which you are forced to watch it."Koenma said, slipping out from behind his desk and leading Akane to a dark room with a small tv in it. "Leave when you're done watching the whole thing."Koenma ordered.

* * *

**A few hours later. **

_Ring! Ring!_ "Hello?" "Yoko or Kurama?" "Yoko. Where the hell is Akane?" "Here. Kurama needs to come get her. She's lost it completly." "What did you do?" "She was given her new task and got hysterical and is now letting off bombs and deadly plant stuff everywhere, screaming for Kurama." "She's my mate. I'll come get her." "No. Right now, she needs Kurama. This involves him more then it does you." "Fine." _Click._ Yoko changed into Kurama and quickly ran off to the nearest portal.

* * *

When Kurama got in to Koenma's main ofice, he heard someone scream and orgre came flying out off the room down the hall. Koenma ran out to greet him in older form. "She's in there." He gestered to the room. Kurama brushed past him and ran into the room. Akane was sitting in the middle of the room, a knocked over tv set next to her. Her pink hair fell like a curtain around her face and weird plants were popping out of the ground and exploding everywhere. Kurama walked right through it, knowing the plants weren't going to hurt him. When he got to Akane he kneeled down and lift her chin up. "Kurama?"She asked fearfully, tears streaming down her face. At his nod, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Kurama! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have seen it! He shoudln't have done that!"She wailed, buring her face in his chest. Kurama wrapped his arms around her and picked her up bridal style. With Akane's arms around his neck, Kurama walked back out into the main office.

* * *

"What did you do?"Kurama asked cooly. "She had to have her next asignment. There was no getting around it."Koenma said, trying to sound calm and collected. He failed misarbly. "What did you do?"Kurama asked with a bit more force. "Kurama, she had to have this asignment, this demon has to be caught or killed." "**I SAID WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?**"Kurama bellowed, Akane flinching in his arms. Kurama nuzzled the top of her head to soothe her before turning back to Koenma. "Her asignment is to kill Karusu." "He's her brother! You can't have her kill him! You-"Kurama stopped, realiszation dawning on him. "She saw it...my fight..with her brother..."He said slowly, noticing Akane's shaking. "Yes. She had to. It was the only way she would be able to kill him without regrets."Koenma said. Akane made an animal sound and pushed her self away from Kurama, standing shakily on her feet. "I'll do it. I have no choice. I'll go get him."She said looking up at Koenma. "Akane..." Akane turned towards Kurama.

* * *

"Don't worry. It'll be fun."Akane said beaming. "Akane! Wait!"Kurama said, but it was to late. Akane had already teleported. Kurama turned and glared at Koenma."If she gets killed, you'll pay for it."He promised before telporting after her.

* * *

**Outskirts of the city, wasteland**

"Karusu...please tell me they were lying. That you didn't lust after and try to kill Kurama. That you didn't slay innocent people."Akane begged as she stood facing her brother. "They finally told you the truth. Sorry little sister. It's true. And I still want him and you're in my way."Karusu said, smirking beneath his mask. "Big brother..." "How about we wager the fox? The winner gets him, and the loser dies."Karusu said. "Fine by me."Akane declared. Karusu snapped his fingers and a very confused Kurama appaered. "Akane!" "Kurama!" "Prepare to fight! Winner gets a pet fox, the loser is killed!"Karusu shouted, snapping his fingers again as chains appeared on Kurama's arms and legs, rooting him to the spot. "What!"He shouted, trying to get free, only to be zapped. "Nuh-uh. Move and you'll get a few bolts of lighting directly into your spine."Karusu said happily. "Karusu!"Akane growled as she charged at him, her fists glowing.

* * *

Karusu doged and slammed a bomb into her back. "Ngh! Generation Final Big Bang!"Akane shouted. She started to run towards Kurama when she felt something grab her legs. Two evil looking blue bombs with faces leered up at her as their cords wrapped themselves around her ankles and calves. "I belive I have to introduce you to my Mad Bombs."Karusu chuckled. Akane stared down at each bomb with a horrfied look on her face. "Akane!"Kurama shouted, knowing exactly how hard those things hit. The bombs exploded. "Akane!"Kurama shouted again as the black smoke engulfed her and her screams pierced through Karusu's laughter. "Why! She's your sister! Your flesh and blood! Why would you do this to her!"Kurama yelled as he heard a thump signafying that Akane had fallen over.

* * *

"Simple. They sent her to lock me up so I have to get rid of her. And besides, she's only my half sister."Karusu said shrugging. "Oh, and Akane, don't try moving."Karusu called. When the smoke cleared, Kurama saw Akane standing up and looking confused. She was surrounded by the same green bombs that had once surrounded Kurama. "Akane! Whatever you do, don't touch them!"Kurama warned. "Shut-up!"Karusu bellowed at Kurama, throwing a bomb at him. "No!"Akane cried out, stepping foward on to a bomb. "Aahh!"She stumbled backwards into more bombs. "Aaahhh!"She screamed as she was thrown forward onto more bombs that blasted her up into the air. She landed facedown in front of Kurama, twitching. "Akane!"Kurama shouted, struggling against the chains and getting shocked again. Akane rose shakily to her feet. Red fox ears were atop her head and a red fox tail was wagging behind her. "Your curse is breaking, beloved big brother!"Akane shouted, a smile on her face. "Now you die!"

* * *

"Scarred Rose Bomb!"Akane shouted. A huge rose blossom aperaed in her out streched hands. 

"Go!"She commanded and the thing shot straight at Karusu, exploding on contact. Then Akane rushed staright at him and began raining a volley of attacks on him, using only her hands and feet. She made contact everynow and then and so did Karusu. "Eat this!" Akane shouted, thrusting her palm in his face. "Magic Arrow!" Karusu staggered back away from her. "Now you eat your own tricks!"Akane smirked, clapping her hands. Thick pink vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around him. Akane raised her hand up in the air and the vines lifted up Karusu in sync with her hand. Then she slamed her hand down and the plant beat Karusu against the ground. "This for the curse!" **Slam!** "This for father!" **Slam!** "This is for everyone you ever killed!" **Slam!** "This for what you did to my Kurama!" Repeated slams all in a row. "And this for everything you ever done to me!"Akane snarled the last part as she brought both hands up into the air and thrust them down.

* * *

Leaping back a bit, keeping one hand down, Akane thrust her palm in the air towards him and it started glowing pink. "Genration Final Big Bang!" She shouted. Black smoke surrounded her and Karusu, blocking them from Kurama's eyes. He heard a slam and then a dull thud. "Akane!" _Click! Swish! Click!_ Kurama visibly paled. Thoses were the sounds of a sword being used. Then out of the smoke, Akane walked towards him, holding something up. When she was close enough, Kurama thought he was going to be sick. Akane was holding Karusu's head. And there was no body. When Akane saw Kurama's expression, she shrugged. "I need proof that I did kill him."She said weakly. She walked up to the chains and broke them a apart with her vines. Kurama knocked them off his arms and pulled them off his legs, rubbing his sore wrists.

* * *

Akane smiled at him before runningaheadafewsteps,dropping the head and falling to the ground. Kurama heard retching sounds and sighed sadly. Akane had to kill her own brother, that would make anyone sick. She came walking back, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "Sorry that you got involved in this."Akane murmered sadly as she picked up her brother's head and wrapped it in a large leaf that popped out of nowhere. She transported it back to the sprirt world then faced Kurama. "Are those yours?"Kurama asked, gestering to the ears and tail."Yeah. I finally got them back. Now I just have to get the rest of my soul back."Akane said darkly. At Kurama's confusedexpression, she waved a hand in the air nervosly. "Don't worry about it. I have it, it's just not part of me yet."She said. Then Akane put a hand on both her ears and the other touched her tail. Whispering words in a different language, they began to fade. Soon she had human ears and no tail. "Much better. Everything is a bit too loud with those ears."Akane said, trying to change the subject.

* * *

"Akane,you should worry more about thosewoundsthen your ears."Kurama said glancing at the deep cuts in her legs to the wide gash in her back and then to the many bruises all over her. "I'm fine. Nothing more then flesh wounds."Akane said as she stumbled trying to walk closer to Kurama. "I think you've lost too much blood."Kurama said worridly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm good..I'm"Akane didn't get to finsih her sentence. She passedout from the pain and loss of blood. Kurama caught her and ran back to his apartment as fast as he could. When he got there, Kurama laid Akane gently on the bed and got his medical kit out. As he tended to her wounds, he thought about the fight and how it was going to affect Akane when she woke up. _I mean how many people can kill their own family and walk away pefectly normal?_ He thought.

* * *

He dressed Akane in one of his night shirts and a pair of red baggy pajama pants. Kurama put on his own pajamas and laid down next to Akane, holding her protectivly in his arms.

* * *

_This was a very long chapter...took me five stinkin days to write it. I had to pull Karusu out early, otherwise it would've added confusion later. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up and sorry it is so long. This might be the last chapter for a while. Things are kind of hard at school and at home so I doubt I'll have a lot of time to write. _

_Please review and let me know what you think. Should this chapter stay, or should it come down? Your choice._


	19. Complicated

**_DisclaimerI DON'T OWN YYH!_**

_**Chapter 19 Complicated**_

* * *

Akane woke up to Kurama's alarm clock. She slapped the cursed item then cursed out aloud at the pain she was feeling. "You shouldn't start hitting stuff when you are still recovering."Kurama said as he came into the room. "W-what happened? Why does my body hurt?"Akane asked,wincing as she sat up. "Lay back down. You're in no shape to be up and moving around."He said sternly, pushing Akane back down. Akane ignored him and jumped to her feet, her whole body twitching. "That's right, Karusu got me."

* * *

She sighed. "Oh well. I killed him right?"She asked, a hopeful look on her face. "Yes, you killed him and sent his head back to spirit world as proof."Kurama said slowly. 

"Good!"Akane cheered. "I'm going to go home and get ready for school."Akane said. She started to walk towards the front door when Kurama's voice stopped her."You are home." Akane turned around, eyes wide. "W-what?" "You're home." "Oh, Kurama!"Akane rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him. Kurama wrapped an arm around her waist and put his other hand on her head. "I went to your house and got your clothes. They're in the blue dresser in the guest bedroom."Kurama said when Akane let go.

"Thank-you, Kurama-sama."Akane siad happily. She kissed him on the cheek and ran off to the guest room. _Sama...?

* * *

_

**10 minutes later;**

Akane walked back into Kurama's bedroom wearing a pajama shirt and the school's skirt. "You forgot my shirts. I have absolutly no shirts."Akane said, totally calm. "Oh..uh..sorry...I was..I mean..."Kurama stammered trying to explain. "No matter. I'm just taking your shirts then."Akane walked over to the closet and pulled out Kurama's school shirt and a tie. She left the room to go change. _I was so sure she was going to be a basket case after killing her brother. But the only thing's that's diferent is the whole title thing._ Kurama thought. Akane stepped back into the bedroom. She was wearing the uniform, baggy knee socks and her hair was up in a high ponytail, held in place with a purple ribbon. "Come on Kurama-sama. We're going to be late!"Akane said, picking up her backpack from a corner. "Right."Kurama already dressed, grabbed his own bag and together, the left the building.

* * *

**At school;**

"Kurama-kun!" Akane shouted over the crowd, waving her hand frantically in the air. Ten minutes at school and she got separeted from Kurama and to top it off, she was lost. An arm snaked around her waist from behind and pulled her into a doorway. Akane turned around angerily, preparing to smack whoever touched her when she saw Kurama smiling at her. "Get lost?"He asked. "Yeah. Your school is so big..."Akane mumbled, sounding like a child that just been scolded. Kurama smiled kindly at her before taking her hand and leading her to her next class. "Here you go. I'm just two doors down the hall so wait for me here,ok?"Kurama said. "Ok, thanks Kurama-sama."Akane said shyly. Kurama scowled before pressing his lips against hers briefly. "Please drop the sama."He said before disapearing down the hallway. Akane, her face bright red, headed into her class.

* * *

**Lunch;**

Akana and Kurama sat on the bench outside at school, Kurama's head on her shoulder. "Good gods...who knew Mr.Asaba could make something as simple as plants sound so creepy?"Kurama asked, shuddering. "It was weird, but also extreamly interesting."Akane said thoughtfully,looking up at sky. "Man, what planet are you from?"Kurama asked, surprised that she was the least bit affected by Mr.Asaba's 'lecture'. "Hey...Kurama...-kun? You don't look so good...maybe you should lie down."Akane said after a few seconds of staring at Kurama's face. "Kay..."Kurama agreed, shifting on the bench so that his head was on Akane's lap. "K-kurama-kun?" "You don't mind do you?" "N-no..." "Good. You're so warm and soft."Kurama whispered before closing his eyes. Akane's face was red as she stared down at Kurama, listening to his slow and heavy breathing. Akane reached a hand out and started stroking Kurama's hair. He nuzzled into her hand and rolled over to face her. Akane's face became even redder. Hearing Kurama let out a small moan, Akane smiled and went back to petting his hair. Kurama then nuzzled Akane again, only this time...

Foruantly for Akane, the bell rang. "Kurama-kun...time to wake up."Akane said softly in his ear.

"I don't wanna..."Kurama murmered sleepliy. He wrapped his arms around Akane and buried himself closer. "Ok...we'll cut out after noon clases."Akane said, secretly pleased. Going through highschool twice kinda sucked. She telported herslef and Kurama back to the apartment, onto the couch, in the exact same postions.

* * *

Kurama moaned again in his sleep and Akane smiled fondly at him before leaning forward and rest her forhead on the side of Kurama's head, her hands wrapped loosly around his shoulders. 

**Few hours later;**

Kurama woke up with a sweet smell in his nose and something warm on his face. He opened his eyes and was a little surprised at the blue fabric in front of him. He glanced up and saw Akane's sleeping face mere centimeters from his. Kurama slowly pulled away so he wouldn't wake up Akane. He caught her gently as she fell forward. He pulled her back on to his lap,sideways so her head was resting in the the nook of Kurama's neck. He leaned back in to the couch and kissed the top of Akane's head. _I love her so much...and I can tell she's hurting. Her flesh wounds may not be bothering her but the death of her brother is weighing heavily in her mind. I can see it in her eyes. I don't want her to hurt. I don't want her to have to remember and experience this on her own. I know she won't let me help her unless it's something that she knows it is way over her head._ Kurama thought. He was angry at Koenma for making Akane fight Karusu, he was mad at himself for being taken as bait and that alone made Akane suffer. He was also extreamly sad for her. She had killed the last of her blood. She had murdered her big brother, the one she loved most. Kurama blinked back unwilling tears and the thought of having to do something like that.

* * *

Akane woke up to something warm dripping on her forhead and cheek. She opened her eyes and looked up. Kurama's bowed head with his bangs covering his eyes, had a stream of tears flowing down his face. Akane pullled herself off Kurama's lap and pulled his head near her chest in an embrace. Kurama slid off the couch, faced Akane, moved between her legs, wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his head against her chest. Akane wrapped one arm around his back and her other hand went up and stroked Kurama's hair. Kurama continued crying silently into Akane. "It's ok to cry, Kurama. It's ok."Akane whispered soothinly. "I promise that everything is going to be alright."She promised. Hearing that, Kurama's restraint broke and he began making animal like sounds as he cried, pained sounds. After a while, Kurama stopped crying, but didn't let go of Akane.

* * *

"They say crying is the only way to wash away everything."Akane murmered, still stroking Kurama's hair. "Then why won't you? How come you won't cry?"Kurama asked after a few moments. "You...you won't think I'm weak if I did cry?"Akane said, sounding slightly scared. Kurama looked up at her, his eyes rimmed red. "Of course I won't. Is that that why you haven't cried?"Kurama asked. At Akane's ashamed nod, Kurama pulled her off the couch so was she was sitting on her legs in his hug. "Akane..I'm sorry. You can cry all you want. I won't think any less of you. Hell, I doubt I could." Kurama said as Akane slowly folded her arms bewtween their chests. "Akane, I love you." Startled, Akane looked up at him. "I love you too, Kurama."Akane whispered happily.

* * *

Without warning, Kurama's head lunged down and bit Akane's neck, directly under her pulse. He felt her skin tense then loosen as a warm liguid seeped into his mouth. After a minute, Kurama pulled his teeth out and licked the bite untill it stoped bleeding. He looked at Akane's face and was a little surprised to see her dazed look. Faster then how Kurama moved, Akane had pulled up the side of his shirt and sank her teeth into his side, causing Kurama to gasp. When Akane was done, she lowered his shirt and quickly raised hers to the correct point for Kurama to mark her while she marked his neck. When they were both done, Akane and Kurama stared at each other's eyes. Akane smiled At Kurama before capturing his lips with hers. After a second, Kurama took control of the kiss, his tongue shooting out into Akane's mouth, playing with her tongue while exploring. After a minute of that, Akane's tongue shot out past Kurama's and went into his mouth. After a few more minutes, they pulled away, panting.

* * *

Akane stared at Kurama for a few seconds before sitting up, causing Kurama to sit up also. "Why were you crying?"Akane asked, using the back of her hand to wipe Kurama's eyes. "I thought about how you killed your brother and wondered what it would have feeled like to kill someone importent to you."Kurama admited. Akane's expression softened and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. After a minute or two, Kurama pulled away and glanced at the clock. "Dang, 6 p.m"Kurama said, facing Akane. "Well, let's go."She said, standing up. "Where?" "If I'm living with you, I need to go get my clothes."Akane explained, heading towards the door. Kurama slid his hand into hers. Akane turned and smiled at him before contining on.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing here,you slut!"Rita demanded when she opened the door. Akane pushed past her silently and headed towards her room. Rita glared at Kurama. "She living with you now"She asked. "Yes." "Good, one less for mouth for me to feed then."Rita said laughing coldly. "Shut-up, Rita."Akane said. She stood with one hand on her hip and a duffel bag hanging off her shoulder. She glared at her mom. "Who do you think you're talking to, slut?"Rita screeched, back handing Akane. Akane placed a hand on her cheek and continued glaring. "I asked you a question!"Rita shouted, back handing Akane again. "God, will you ever shut up?"Akane asked her, walking past her, to Kurama. "Sorry about the wait. I got my shirts and some winter clothes plus a few of my books and my weapons."Akane said. Kurama smiled at her before slinging an arm around her shoulder. They started to walk away when a hand grabbed Akane and pulled her back. "You ungrateful slut! How dare you think you can just walk away like this! I'll call the police, I'll say that that thing next to you kidnapped you! Then you'll be forced to stay here!"Rita shouted, her eyes crazy. She went to back hand Akane, but Akane caught her hand.

* * *

"Try it. I dare you."Akane said, her eyes and her voice as cold as ice. "I have my own place in Kyoto. I moved in with Kurama. Happens all the time. So try it."She taunted. Then she pulled back her fist and slugged Rita in the jaw. "And if you ever, ever insult my Kurama again, you'll regret it."Akane promised. She grabbed Kurama's hand and telported them away from the apartment. 

"Sorry about that."Akane said when they landed in the park. Kurama kissed her forhead. "Don't be. You were defending yourself."_And me_, he added silently.

"Thanks. You always know just what to say."Akane said as she satred at Kurama with a dreamy look in her eyes. Kurama leaned forward to kiss her when a loud bang followed up by screams rang through the park. Akane turned her head and saw several demons slashing at humans. She turned back to Kurama and he was shocked at the cold and hate in her eyes. "Let's get them."She growled before running off towards the demons, pulling a dagger out of her pocket.

* * *

She jumped up and landed on the back of a demon, driving the dagger into its throat. She pushed off and lept at another demon, punching him in the face. She attacked him some more with her fists and feet until a final punch killed the demon. A demon that was coming up from behind her was sliced in half by Kurama's whip. "Magic Arrow!"Akane shouted, her arrows embedding themselves in the flesh of the demon. She continued firing her arrows and Kurama continued lolping their heads off. More and more kept surrounding them. "Kurama, come here!"Akane shouted over the roar of the demons. Kurama ran to her and Akane pushed him to the ground. "Stay down. Don't move."Akane ordered as her fox ears and tail popped out. "Scarred Rose Bomb!"Akane shouted as the rose separted and blew up all the demons around her. "Flaming Fireball Fist! Scarred Rose Bomb!"Akane combined the attacks then dropped down to the ground and covered Kurama from the explosions. 

When Akane sat up and looked around, ashes were falling down along with the demons' blood, like red rain. The humans laying around seemed to be ok. Akane turned back to Kurama. He sat up and looked around too. He stared at Akane and noticed her blank expression as she held up a hand and caught drops of blood. "Akane?"Kurama called softly. Akane looked at him then stood up without saying anything. She touched her ears and tail and they disapeared.

"Can we go home? I want to take a shower. "Akane said finally after about five minutes staring up at the sky when the blood had stopped falling. "Sure. Let's go."Kurama agreed. But as soon as Kurama turned to the sidewalk, Akane grabbed his arm and telported him back to the aparmtent. Akane rushed off to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way there.

* * *

Kurama went to go sit down in the living room, but remebered he was covered in blood. And that he had only one shower. That Akane was in it. And that she was his mate...With a shake of his head, Kurama decided to stop thinking. He grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom quietly. He shut the door behind him as softly as possible and pulled off his blood soaked clothes, putting them in the same pile that Akane had left hers. He stepped into the shower behind Akane and tapped her on the shoulder. 

Startled, Akane turned around with wide eyes. "K-kurama? W-what are you doing in here?"Akane asked, a blush staining her face. "I'm covered in blood too and I don't feel like waiting."Kurama said calmly, trying his very damn hardest not to look down at Akane. Akane was trying her hardest to not look down either. Then, in a fit of embarrsement, she covered herself up with her hands and backed up agaisnt a wall. "Don't cover yourself."Kurama said, gently pulling her towards him, prying her arms away. "Don't be embarrsed, it's only me."Kurama said, stroking Akane's slightly wet hair. Akane turned her head to the side, her whole body shaking and twitching. "Akane...If you want me to leave so badly..I will."Kurama said after a minute. "Sorry." He turned to leave, his hand grasping the shower curtain. Then he felt something warm on his back and two pairs of arms circle his chest. "Don't leave. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so embarased. "Akane said with her forhead on Kurama's back. He realsed the shower curtain and turned back to Akane.

* * *

He gently pushed her under the water and turned her around. When he heard her gasp of surprise, he said;"Don't worry, I'm only going to wash your hair. It's awfully dirty." Akane stiffled a giggle, Kurama's hair was no cleaner then hers. Kurama responded by taking some shampoo in his hands and rubbing it through Akane's hair. He rubbed her scalp and and ran his fingers through her locks. When he was done, he pushed her under the water and rinsed her hair. Akane turned around and smiled at Kurama. "Thanks. Your turn."She said ,turning Kurama around and squirting shampoo on to his head. It was kinda hard for Akane to wash Kurama's hair becasue was at least four inches shorter then him. So she had to stand on the tips of her toes. When Kurama sneezed, Akane lost her balance and fell agaisnt Kurama's back, causing him to crash into the wall of the shower. "I'm sorry!"Akane excalimed, jumping back from Kurama. Kurama turned around and smiled at Akane before pulling her into a hug. "How many times do I have to tell you not to be sorry?"Kurama asked, scoldingly.

* * *

He released Akane and stepped back under the water and rinsed his hair. Akane adverted her eyes and picked up her bottle of body wash. Squirting some in to her hands, she bgean to clean herself, scrubbing unbleivably hard. When Kurama opened his eyes and stepped out from under the water, he was shocked to see Akane standing, tears rolling down her face, blood dripping down her arms,chest,stomach,forhead, and legs. She was scrubbing her skin raw and even harder. "Akane stop!"Kurama said, stepping close to her. "No! I can't! Soo much blood! So many stains! I have to get them off!"Akane said, francitally scrubbing harder. Kurama stepped foward and pulled her into a hug, also pinning her arms at the same time. "Stop. You're clean. Cleaner then a lot of people."Kurama said, turning off the water. He steped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and wrapped a towel around Akane's body. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and disapered into his closet to get his night clothes. 

Akane stood up and looked at her self inflicted wounds with disgust. _I have to stop. I'm worring Kurama. I can't do that. Not to him. _Akane walked into the guest bedroom where her clothes were supposed to be. She pulled on an over sized t-shirt and jogging shorts. Then she walked into the bathroom to get the first aide kit. After cleaning her wounds, she walked back into the bedroom to find Kurama laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. "I'm sorry. I'm making you worry. Please forgive me."Akane said, dropping to the ground, bowing. In a flash, she was in Kurama's arms again and he was shaking his head. "Akane, stop saying your sorry. I know you don't mean to do most of the stuff, so please stop wasting your words explaining." Kurama scolded, dropping Akane on the bed. "I...I.."Kurama silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. "Time for bed. And don't try to hide it, I can tell you're tired."Kurama said.

* * *

Akane yanwed and nodded. She crawled over to the side of the bed that was up agasint the wall. She laid down with her back against the wall and Kurama laid down acroos from her, facing her. He pulled the covers over both of them and felt Akane snuggle into his chest. He wrapped an arm loosly around her shoulders and buried his face in her hair. When he heard Akane breathing deeply, Kurama pulled away silently and went out to the living room.

* * *

He pulled the window opened and slipped out, leaping up to the roof of the apartment. He leaned on the iron railing and sighed. 

The east wind felt excellent on his face. So much had happened. So many changes. _but if there wern't changes, I wouldn't have Akane..._Kurama sighed again. The fact that there were tow people inside of one body made realationships complicated.

* * *

_Akane has Ero...but something is defiantly wrong there...and what did Akane mean exactly about missing apart of her soul? It makes no sense...I mean how could you lose only a part of your soul. Its either the whole thing or none of it at all.** Stop worrying about it, Kurama.**_Yoko chided._**I can hear that Akane is waking up and don't the two of you have class today for skipping on Thursady?**Shut-up. You're lucky you look like a demon so you don't have to school.**Imagine how complicated that would be.**Damn you._ Kurama lept off the building and into his livng room window.

* * *

He walked back to his room. As he went to open the door, he heard strange, muffled sounds. He opened the door, seeing Akane sitting up in bed with a pillow clutched to her face, sobbing. Wordlessly, Kurama sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Akane dropped the pillow and stared up at him, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. "K-kurama..." Akane turned her head away, a look of self-loathing on her face. "I'm sorry...I know I look disgusting when I cry...I...I'll try not to anymore."She mumbled, trying to pull away from Kurama. Kurama bit her on her mark and growled;"Stop it." Akane held still and didn't make a sound. "Stop say you're sorry. Stop hating yourself. Just stop!" Akane flinched at Kurama's words. "You have to stop. Stop blaming yourself for every damn thing! Stop trying to take care of everything on your own! Just let me help you!"Kurama was close to shouting. _God...can't she see what the hell she's doing!_ Kurama bit down harder on her neck, an angry growl coming out of his throat. Yet Akane made no sound or try to pull away. _I have to get out of here. Before I hurt Akane._ Kurama pushed himself away from Akane and left through the window in his room.

* * *

Akane stared after him, silent tears falling down her face. She looked down at her arms where her nail and had cut her skin. She felt her mate mark and felt her blood on it and around it. _He's right...I'm being pathetic. He's just trying to help me..yet I keep doing this. Oh God...Kurama...I'm so sorry. I...god...I feel so ashamed._ Akane pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them for a few minutes. When she was done, Akane stood up and went to go get dressed. She brushed her teeth and hair, then left to go find Kurama, hoping that he wasn't too mad.

* * *

Kurama sat on the branch of a tree in the middle of the forest,fuming. _Great...great. I went in there wanting to help Akane and ended up alomst losing it and I hurt Akane! I know she's trying to deal with this in her own way...but I wish she'd let me know how she was feeling sometimes. I want to help her._ Kurama placed his knuckles on his forhead and groaned. "Man, I'm such an idiot some time. Hopefully Akane isn't mad at me now, for biting her." "Kurama?" Kurama stood up and saw not too far away, Akane was wandering around. "Kurama?"She called again. She stopped at the base of the tree that Kurama was in. She rested her head against the bark and started to laugh, which shortly turned into sobs and she hit her fist against the tree. "God! Why is this happening? Why am I messing things up again? Why! Why is everything so damn complicated? Damn you ten times over Karusu. I bet you're enjoying every minute of this."Akane shouted. She turned around and sat down with her back against the tree.

* * *

"It's no one's fault but my own. I'm driving Kurama away beacsue I won't be honest. I'm hurting him, making him think that I don't him to know what I feel and what's going on. It's my fault." Akane stood up. "And I'm gonna make it right!" She started walking away, every few minutes calling Kurama's name. 

Kurama sat down with a hard _thunk_. "That's how she feels. She made her end right, my turn now."

* * *

_Here's Chapter 19. You guys are killing me. 26 hits and only two reviews? What's up with that? Is there something you don't like about my chapters? I accept critisism so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think needs to change. Well, please review. See ya later._


	20. Yoko at School

_**Disclaimer- Don't own it. **_

_**Kurama telopathically.**_

_Yoko telopathically._

_**Chapter 20 Yoko at School**_

As Akane continued to walk away, Kurama planned what he was going to do. After a few minutes, Kurama lept through the branches to catch up with Akane. He landed directly behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

One around her waist, the other around her shoulders. "W-what?"Akane gasped in surprise, her head turning to see who grabbed her. When Kurama saw her mouth, He captured it with his own.

After a minute or two, Kurama released her lips. "I'm sorry."He said into her hair. Akane steppedforward away from him. Kurama looked at her in shock, thinking that she was angry with him. Akane raised her hand and whacked him on the top of his head before kissing him. "Idiot. Don't say you're sorry."She said, smiling.

When Kurama went to hug her, Akane put a hand out to stop him. "Go get dressed. We have class in ten minutes and I will hurt you if you make me late. After all, it was your idea that I have to go back to school."Akane said. "See you later." She took off running towards the highschool.

Kurama sighed and headed off to his apartment. "At least she forgives me."

**Ist Hour**

Kurama walked into the classroom and sat down next to Akane. "What took you so long?"She whispered. "You took my last clean shirt."Kurama pouted. Akane stuck her tongue out at him as the bell rang.

Mr.Asaba walked into the room, looking slightly tired. "Homeroom. Anyone who talks to loudly, have fun out in the hall."With that, he slammed his head down on his desk.

**Three days later.**

"Kurama...you don't look so good." "I'm fine." "No you're not. You're burning up." "I said I'm fine." "And you look pale." "I'm fine." "I think you have a cold." "Akane! I'm-" Kurama stared coughing violently, his whole body shaking with each cough. "Kurama!" Akane wrapped her arms around Kurama to hold him still while he coughed. "We're going home."She said before telporting them both back to the apartment.

She half carried, half dragged Kurama to the bedroom. Akane sat Kurama on the ground in a sitting postition before crawling onto the bed. She leaned over the side and hooked her hands under Kurama's arms and pulled him up to the bed. She gently leaned his head on the pillows and pulled the comforter up to his chin. "Stay here. I'm going to go get the thermometer."Akane said, kissing Kurama's brow before hurrying off to the kitchen.

Akane returned and stuck the thermometer in Kurama's mouth. "Really, I'm ok. It was just a cough."Kurama protested tiredly. Akane whipped the thermometer out of Kurama's mouth and stared at it. She dropped it and placed her hand againsts Kurama's forhead. "You have a fever. 104.5" She said, not moving her hand.

"...That's not good..."Kurama said weakly. "It's not." Akane pulled back the comforter and grabbed the front of Kurama's shirt. "Will...wil you let me...will you let me try and absorb your fever?" She asked, her face turning slightly pink. Kurama's face reddened also. "Sure...if you want to..." Akane pulled his shirt off of him and began undoing her blouse. She dropped it to the floor, along with her bra.

Akane gently crawled on top of him and laid down. Kurama grabbed the comforter and pulled it up so it covered his shoulder's and half of Akane's head. "You're so...warm.."Akane sighed into his chest. Kurama responded by crossing his arms around her back, holding her tight and close. Her hot breath tickled his chest every few seconds. "Your breath...it tickles..."Kurama whispered, holding back a moan.

Akane gigled. "Good night, Kurama."Akane said, placing a chaste kiss on his chest. Kurama again had to refrain from groaning. He gently kissed Akane on the top of her head. "Good night."

**10 p.m**

Akane woke up startled to something twitching and shaking underneath her. Kurama was holding a fist to his mouth, coughing violently. "Kurama!"Akane wrapped her arms around him, trying to hold him still. When his fit stopped, Akane kissed his sweaty brow. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine.Go back to sleep." Kurama said, his voice sounding hoarse. Akane looked doubtfull but she laid her head under his chin and fell back asleep.

**3 a.m.**

Kurama opened his eyes and yawned. _Whack!_ Akane's hand came fly forward and knocked him on the nose. "Stupid..fricking..alarm clock.."She mumbled, frowning in her sleep. Kurama rubbed his nose and stared at her, wide awake.

"Great, now I won'tbe able to fall asleep."He mumbled. "Mmmmm...Kurama...kuuuunnnnn..."Akane said in her sleep. Kurama stared at her...his face turning pink. Akane snuggled closer to him, sighing happily.

Kurama felt his forhead. His fever had gone down, but his face had turned hot. "Akane...you have no idea the effect you have on me." He whispered.

**5 a.m.**

Akane woke up, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she sat up. "Good Morning, my koishi."A deep voice said from underneath her. "Eh!"Akane gasped and jumped off the bed,crossing her arms over her chest and staring withwide eyes as someone swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. "Yoko!"Akane gasped happily. She got to her feet and tackled Yoko in a hug. "What are you doing out? How's Kurama? Good Morning! Haven't seen ya in a while!"Akane said all in one breath. "I wanted to spend time with you today. Kurama's fine. Good Morning to you too. It has been a while, hasn't it?" Yoko replied, much slower then Akane of course.

"I can't. It's Tuesday. I have school and so does Kurama!" Akane said unhappily. "Don't worry, I've already made arrangements with the school. As far as they know I'm just a new student going through a trial day. Then maybe I'll enroll too as you guys have already started the second sesmester."Yoko said with a wink.

Akane stared at him, speechless. Then she hugged him tighter, squealing happily. "Yay! Yoko's coming to school! Yoko's coming to school!Yay!"She cheered. "You might want to go get dressed now..."Yoko whispered in her ear.

Akane turned beet red when she remebered she wasn't wearing a top. She backed away from Yoko slowly before bolting out of the room. Yoko smiled at the closed door and went to the closet to get dressed.

**6:30 a.m.**

"Yay! Yoko-kun is coming to school with me!" Akane said happily as they walked down the street. "How can you be so energetic this early?"Yoko asked her as Akane danced ahead of him before racing back. "I'm soo excit-your ears!"Akane cried, dropping her backpack.

She grabbed each of Yoko's ears and stared at hs eyes. "I'm going to make you look more human."She said before pink light shot out of her hands. Yoko's ears disapeared and human ears apeared at the side of his head.

His silver hair was left alone, along with his eyes, but his tail disappeared too,along with his claws,fangs,and Akane hid most of the plants Yoko carried around with him. "There. You look more human now."Akane said, pleased with herself. Yoko bent down and gave her a kiss on the forhead. "Thanks."He whispered as Akane's face turned pink.

**1st Period, Science**

"Class, today we have a new student;Yoko Kuno."Mr.Asaba said as a tall, silver haired boy bowed. "Pleased to meet you."Yoko said, his face stotic. He took Kurama's usual seat next to Akane. "Is the only time you show emotion is when we're alone?"Akane whispered.

"Yes. They are only for you to see."Yoko whispered back. Akane's face turned bright pink. "Ok! Today we are studying the exciting world of molecules!"Mr.Asaba annoced. "Unnnh..."Akane moaned, slamming her head down on the desk.

**End of the Hour**

" Is your entire school like that man?"Yoko asked when they exited the classroom. "Forutantly no. God, he has a complex or something, making molecules that creepy."Akane said shuddering.

(**_Skipping second hour.)_**

Yoko put his arm around Akane and leaned on her a little. "What's our next class?" He asked. "Akane flipped opened her planner and stared at the page. "Let's see...next is gym."Akane said, sighing. "Today the boys are running laps and the girls are running alongside them." "That's not so bad. I'll run the girl's course so I can be with you."Yoko offered. "You're too sweet."Akane gushed, hugging him.

"I can't belive Akane wears that for gym..."Yoko said softly as he watched Akane walk out of the school. She was wearing the shorts that looked like underwear and abaggy white t-shirt and then ended before the shorts did.

They boys wore black shorts that stopped above their knees and baggy white t-shirts. "Yoko!"Akane called cheerfully, running to him. Some of the boys watched jealously as Akane ran up to Yoko and smiled at him. Some of the girls glared with envy at Akane when Yoko smiled back at her.

"So can you explain how much longer we are stuck here?"Yoko asked. "Ist hour was science. 2nd hour was english. 3rd is gym, which we're in. Then it's lunch. 5th is math. 6th is art. and 7th is homeroom."Akane said. at Yoko's look, she sighed.

"Basically..4 more hours." "That's great. Then I get to spend the rest of the day with you! Maybe the entire week?"Yoko asked excitedly. "It is so weird seeing you all icey in the classroom then like this when we're alone..."Akane said, rubbing her forhead. "I told you. My emotions are only for you."Yoko whispered. Akane blushed again.

"And what did you mean by the entire week? Kurama has to show up too and if you both show up on different days people will figure it out."Akane said, looking at the ground. "Yeah...you're right."Yoko said sadly. "Oh well! I'll spend the nights with you and Kurama can have you durning the day." "Kay. Through we'll switch that around when spring break comes up. It's only 2 weeks away."Akane agreed.

"Akane! Move it!"A girl shouted from the track. "Oops..."Akane said, sticking her tongue out. "Sorry, Irena!"Akane shouted. She turned back to Yoko, smiling softly. "Sorry...Gotta go!"Akane said. "Later, then."Yoko said, his face again turning stotic. Akane gigled before running off.

**Homeroom**

"How much longer?" "10 minutes." "Damn..." "Patience is a virtue." "I know. I'm just bored." Yoko complained. "Go to sleep then. I'll wake up when the periord is over. "Akane said, not looking up from her math homework. "Kay."Yoko said, folding his arms on the desk and resting his head on them. After a minute, he was asleep.

Akane glanced at him and smiled softly. He was lightly snoring and made cute little animal sounds. Akane smiled again and turned back to her math homewrok, writing quickly.

**40 minutes later.**

Yoko opened his eyes and yawned. Arching his back, he thrust his arms in the air as he stretched. "Hey..."Yoko turned his head and saw Akane sitting at the desk next to his, smiled softly and sleepily. "How long have I been asleep?"Yoko asked, yawning again.

"About forty minutes. Everyone eles has already left."Akane answered, standing up and strecthing. "How come you didn't wake me up?"Yoko asked, also standing up. "You looked too peacfull." Akane said as she picked up her back pack and smoothed the wrinkles in her skirt. "Could you wait a minute? I need to pack my bag."Akane said, putting some books in her bag and putting others away.

"How come you didn't do this while I was sleeping?"Yoko asked as he watched her pack. "Because the last time I tried to leave, you got upset with me so I thought it would be best if I waited til you woke up. Don't worry, I didn't mind waiting, you're so cute when you sleep." Akane explained.

In an instant, Yoko's arms were around her waist from behind and he crushed her to his chest. "You're too sweet."Yoko breathed into her ear, pleased to see Akane blush.

"C'mon...not in a school."Akane said when Yoko blew in her ear, feeling heat pool in her stomach and felt something poking her back. "What better place?"Yoko asked, kissing the shell of her ear. Akane turned around and pushed him away from her.

"No."She said firmly as she turned around and walked out of the classroom with Yoko slowly walking behind her, stunned. When they reached their apartment, Akane promptly sat down at the table, pulled out her books and started working on her remaining homework.

After about an hour of sitting still, Yoko decided to try and talk to Akane. "Shut-up please. You may not have to homework, but I have to and Kurama needs his done too so he's not in trouble."Akane snapped. Yoko opened his mouth to say something but closed it and flattened his fox ears to his head.

**_She sounds pretty upset. What did you do to her?_** Kurama demanded from inside his mind._ I kissed her like usual but she just freaked and is now mad at me. What did I do wrong?_ Yoko asked. **_God, you're slow sometimes. Smell the air around her and you'll get yur answer. But I would not recomd asking about it for a while. Oh and tell her,please, that she doesn't have to do my homework, I can do it myself once its my turn._**Kurama answered.

Taking his word, Yoko moved closer to Akane sniffed. The air around her was dripping in sadness, stress, and a whole lot of anger.

_How come I couldn't feel any of her emotions through the bond?_ _**She's blocking it. She won't accept my emotions or yours and won't allow us to see hers. I'm not sure she's doing it. I think it might be Ero acting on some theory.** And what exactly is that theory? **That we don't love Akane.** Where did that idea come from? **I have no idea.**_

Hey There! Its been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the long wait. PLease review ok?


	21. Changes

**DISCLAIMER_ Nope. Not mine._**

_**Chapter 21 Changes

* * *

**_

"Akane!" Akane jumped and turned around when Yoko suddenly called her name as he walked over to her. Akane got to her feet when she saw the look in Yoko's eyes. "Yoko? What's the matter?" She asked, worried. "Is it true? Do you really not love us anymore?" Yoko asked, his voice soft and strained. "Huh? What do you mean?"Akane asked, frowning. "Answer me, is it true that you don't love us anymore?"Yoko asked again, moving closer to Akane until he put his hands on her shoulders. "Where did you get that idea from?"Akane asked, trying to step forward, away from Yoko's tight grip on her shoulders.

* * *

"You aren't showing us your emotions through the mating bond and you're not taking any of ours. You smell angry, sad, and stressed."Yoko pointed out. "Am I not allowed to feel anything just a week after killing my brother? And beside that, maybe I don't want you to know what I'm feeling right now!" Akane snapped. Yoko's grip tightened. "Yes. You're allowed to feel however you want, but you are not allowed to hide anything from Kurama or me! You are our mate and we have the right to know what you are feeling and everything else."

* * *

"Shut the hell up Yoko and let go of me."Akane growled, her eyes turning an icy blue with specks of red. "You may be my mate but that does not mean you can feel what I'm feeling or read my thoughts or demand to know why I keep them hidden from you." In his surprise, Yoko released his hold on Akane. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going home."Akane said brushing past him. On instinct, Yoko's hand shot out and he grabbed the back of Akane's arm, causing her to turn around.

* * *

"Let me go!" She roared, her foot coming up and slamming into Yoko's face. Without looking back, Akane ran out the door as Yoko stumbled back, his hand going to his face. **_That's it. You're done. You accused her, backed her into a corner and pissed her off. I'm going to fix it now. _**"Fine."Yoko said, turning back into Kurama. Kurama sighed and ran out of the door, towards Akane's apartment.

* * *

Akane continued running atop the buildings of Tokyo with tears streaming down her face. _I didn't mean for them to think that! I don't want them to see the real me! I don't want them to see how negative and dark I truly am! I can't let them see me like that!'_ Akane stumbled on the edge of a build and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around her torso, choking on her sobs. _Karusu...big brother..what should I do? They can't see me like this! Ero...help me...what should I do. _Ero wasn't listening; she couldn't do anything for Akane.

* * *

"Oh god...what should I do?"Akane sobbed, hitting the roof with her fist, leaving a large dent. When she lifted her fist to hit the roof again, she felt a firm hand grabbed her wrist and pull it back a little. "You should trust us." A warm voice said behind her.

* * *

Akane turned around, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "K-kurama..."She whispered. "Akane... its natural to have dark thoughts after what had happened. I won't think you're disgusting or negative and neither will Yoko. We love you for who you are, and that means everything, the good and the bad."Kurama said kindly. Akane shook her head. "No...No! You're just saying that! If you really knew what was in my mind, you'd hate me and wish I was never your mate!"Akane shouted, trying to pull her wrist free.

* * *

Kurama's heart nearly broke at the sight of her pain filled eyes. "Akane... please...trust me."Kurama begged, pulling her forward a bit and releasing her wrist and instead grabbing both of her hands in his. "Promise you won't leave?"Akane asked, looking up to his eyes moving her hands so that she had a tight hold on Kurama too.

* * *

"I promise."Kurama said. In instant, he felt a searing pain in his neck. The mark from Akane was glowing a hot pink and burning him. "Shhh... its ok. It's just being opened."Akane soothed as her own mark was glowing red and burning her as well.

* * *

Kurama gasped as every thought and emotion Akane had since her brother's death came flooding into his mind. Pain, so much pain occupied her, sorrow as well. But the most alarming thoughts were the ones where Akane pictured different forms of herself dying with great detail.

* * *

Akane twitched when Kurama's thoughts of passion, happiness, and all of his worries swirled in her mind in a furious tornado, making it hard for her to see straight.

* * *

When they both got used to each other's thoughts, Kurama crushed Akane to his body, wrapping his arms around her tightly and protectively. "Akane... I'm so sorry... I don't want you to go through all of this...I can't bear it. I don't want to know you're in pain."Kurama whispered. Akane let out a shocked gasp and started to fight against his hold. "I knew it! I knew you'd want to forget ever meeting me!"She screamed.

* * *

"No!"Kurama shouted, causing her to flinch and stop moving. "That's not what I meant. I want to erase these feelings of pain and these dark thoughts from your mind." "No. I don't want to lose them. I want to feel these. I won't act on any of them, but I want them!"Akane argued. "I can't have my memory erased."

* * *

"Akane..."Kurama whispered softly, amazed at her strength. Kurama suddenly stood up, pulling Akane into a bridal position and started running. "K-kurama? What are you doing?"Akane asked. Kurama glanced down at her, then started running faster. Buildings and trees became blurs as they speeded by.

* * *

After an hour of running, Kurama finally stopped and glanced down at Akane. She was asleep, with one hand holding on to the front of his shirt, the other one had a lock of his hair. He smiled gently before turning to the scenery in front of him. In front of him was the great city of Tokyo, nestled in darkness. Behind him, a small forest with the wind beckoning in the trees. Above him was the clear night sky with the moon tucked into a corner, surrounded by small, glistening jewel-like stars.

* * *

In his arms, Akane was making the sounds of waking up. She yawned, stretched, nearly hitting Kurama in the face, and slowly opened her sapphire eyes. She looked up at Kurama and then looked around. "Hi there."Kurama said lovingly as he sat her down gently. "What are we doing here?"Akane asked sleepily, rubbing one eye. "I wanted to show you this."Kurama said, turning Akane around so her back was resting on his chest and she could see the city.

* * *

"Oh...wow... its so beautiful!"Akane gasped. Kurama smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Akane as a cold wind blew against them. "Kurama...I'm sorry."Akane muttered after a while. "For what?"Kurama asked.

* * *

"Everything. For running away, hurting Yoko, not trusting you. I'm sorry. I'm not worthy to be your mate.."Akane said sadly. In an instant, Kurama was in front of her, holding her face in his hands and looking at her with a stern expression. "Don't you ever, EVER, say something like that! You are beautiful, tough, funny, intelligent, and you have a wonderful personality! Any guy, myself included, would be lucky to even have you look their way! So for you to go and say you're not worthy of anything, is...so ridiculous!"Kurama whispered firmly.

* * *

"Kurama... please don't...I'm not that. I'm not any of that. "Akane argued, looking away from him. "Oh, Akane, what do I have to do to make you stop? You are abusing yourself for no good reason! Yes, you are in mourning, and yes you are confused, but that's why I am here! I'm here to help you with this! I wish you would let me!"Kurama sighed.

* * *

"I want you to be with me. I really do. I don't want you to be caught up in any of my problems! I want to handle them on my own!"Akane shouted. Kurama was speechless for a moment. Akane was glaring at him; her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Fine..."Kurama said finally. "I'll let you take care of them." He released her face and sat down, a little away from her. To Akane, he looked upset as he stared off at the city. Then he turned his head to face her sideways. "But I'll always be here for you." He said with a grin. Akane blushed and looked away from him out of embarrassment. "Thanks." She mumbled.

* * *

Kurama laughed and looked back at the city. Akane peeked a glance at him and felt awful. She had caused this gentle person so much worry. _But he forgives you. He loves you. So don't screw up again,_ her mind scolded her. Akane smiled a tiny smile and stared at the city, still glancing at Kurama. Once, Kurama caught her looking at him. All he did was grin, which caused Akane to turn bright red and look away again.

* * *

Kurama smiled to himself. Akane had been glancing at him repeatedly acting like a cute little kid. 

He snuck another glance at Akane and saw she was shivering slightly she was still wearing her school uniform Kurama stood up quickly and sat behind Akane, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms securely around her.

"K-kurama!"Akane gasped. "You were shivering. What kind of mate would I be if I let you be cold?"Kurama asked, resting his head on her shoulder. Akane turned her head and kissed his cheek."Arigato.."She whispered.

* * *

After half an hour of sitting there, Kurama noticed Akane was asleep, her hands in fists wrapped around his sleeves. He smiled before standing up, still holding Akane close to him. He started walking towards their apartment when he heard a loud explosion coming from in the middle of the woods.

* * *

Kurama glanced down at Akane before finding a safe place for her in the branches of an oak tree. "Stay here. I'll be back for you."Kurama whispered, kissing her forehead and covering her with his jacket. He ran off to find what had caused the sound.

* * *

Akane woke up five minutes later, completely alone. "Kurama?"She called, looking around her. She then noticed his jacket and heard the sounds of a battle. She tied his jacket around her waist before running off to find him and help if needed.

* * *

Kurama dodged another fist and struck the source with his whip. There were multiple types of demons everywhere and they all seemed to searching for something. "There she is! The stupid bitch ran right to us!" Some of the demons shouted. Kurama turned his head to see Akane standing still, looking at all the demons with wide and cold eyes.

* * *

"Get her!" The demons all shouted, forgetting about Kurama and charged at Akane who glared at them before pulling back her fist. "Generation Final Big Bang!" She screamed, blowing up about ten demons. Several other demons pounced on her before she could react and pinned her down. "Hey! Get off of her! Petal Whirlwind!"Kurama yelled, running at the demons as petals swirled around and ripped them to shreds.

* * *

"Akane are you all right?"Kurama asked as he helped her to her feet. "Yeah.."She muttered before turning to the demons. "They are starting to piss me off..."She muttered darkly, her fox ears and tail popping out. She flexed her fingers, admiring her lengthen claws. Smirking, she leapt at the nearest demon and started slashing wildly at him. Kurama stared as Akane, in a very animal like way, slashed through every demon charging at her.

* * *

When he made a move to help, Akane snarled a warning to stay back. Sighing, Kurama sat down against a tree, waiting for his mate to finish playing. When Akane was done with all the demons, her claws went back to normal but she still had the ears and tail.

* * *

Panting, she went and sat down next to Kurama, resting her head on his shoulder. "I wonder why so many demons are appearing lately..."Kurama commented, scratching the base of one Akane's ears. "Hey..stop that..."Akane protested, but she didn't pull away. "You look cute."Kurama said, kissing an ear. Akane blushed and swatted at him. "I can't get them back to how they were, when no one could see them. Now only demons can see them..."Akane mumbled, holding her tail.

* * *

"I don't mind. Like I said, you're cute."Kurama said, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her ears. "Awww..."Kurama gushed after a few minutes. "You purr! You're too adorable!" "Kurama! stop...you're embarrassing me." Akane said, her entire face the same shade as Kurama's hair. He laughed and scooped her up in his arms. "Lets go home, shall we?" Akane nodded, but leapt out of his arms.

* * *

She walked over to his side and placed one of his arms around her shoulders. "Hey Kurama?"Akane asked after they walked into the city. "Would you care if I changed my hair color to match yours?" Startled, Kurama replied,"Huh? What would you do that for?" Akane shrugged." So that way I resemble you and Yoko in a way that proves we're mates." "You really would do that?" Kurama asked.

* * *

Akane grinned and a giant cloud of pink smoke covered her. When the smoke cleared, Kurama gaped. Akane had changed her hair color to the same shade as Kurama's, with silver tipped bangs. Her fox ears were now gray with the insides being a cute pink. Her tail was gray with a red tip. Her eyes had green and golden specks in them. Kurama stared at her for a whole thirty seconds before walking closer to her and rubbing one of her ears.

* * *

"Now I know why you were so obsessed with Yoko's ears." He said. "What do you think? Do you like it?"Akane asked. "Of course I do." Kurama said happily, hugging her. "Really? Thank-you!"Akane said, sounding pleased. "Yoko wants to see." Kurama said after a moment. Akane nodded and took a step back as Kurama stared changing into Yoko.

* * *

Yoko stood silently, watching her. Akane stiffened when his golden eyes found hers. _He's still mad. Small wonder, I did put my foot in his face._ He took a slow step towards her. Akane stepped backwards away from him. They continued doing that until Akane found herself backed into a tree with Yoko looming over her. Akane suddenly felt a searing pain on her mark from Yoko. She glanced down at it saw burning silver before she felt all of Yoko's anger, jealousy and frustration.

* * *

She saw his thoughts as they clashed around her mind. He had thoughts of being angry at demons and humans. He was jealous of Kurama because Kurama was with her more. He was also frustrated at her for her earlier behavior and other things. "Do you understand now?"Yoko half growled, half asked her. Akane nodded her head and stared at his eyes, at all the emotions flickering across them.

* * *

Yoko stared back down at her before wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and crushed her against his chest, on hand resting in the small of her back, holding her in place. Akane twitched slightly before relaxing in the suffocating hold. "I'm sorry,Yoko..for earlier today at school and in the apartment...gomen nasai."Akane said into his chest. Yoko growled, causing vibrations to run through Akane. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have forced myself upon you like that and I shouldn't have yelled like that." He said, resting his chin on top of her head. "I like your new look by the way."Yoko commented, poking her tail with his own, before wrapping his around it.

* * *

Suddenly Akane laughed into his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "What's so funny?"Yoko demanded. "I thought of a way to solve our problems. But it is going to be painful. You up for it?"Akane asked. "Sure. I'll ask Kurama."Yoko said, his eyes going blank before returning to normal. "He's up for it too." "Alright. Whatever you do now, don't panic and trust me."Akane said tightening her hold and chanting. Yoko felt a burning pain in his heart and in his body. It felt like he was being ripped in half. He could feel Kurama slipping away and almost begun to panic before he remembered what he was supposed to do.

* * *

Almost half an hour later. Kurama and Yoko looked at each other, eyes wide. They were standing opposite of each other, wearing the same outfit. Akane stood between them glancing at each one of them, looking exhausted. "There. No more taking turns. Its fair now."Akane said. Yoko and Kurama wrapped their arms around her in a grateful hug. "Thank you Akane."Yoko whispered into one ear. "We love you."Kurama whispered in the other. Akane glanced up at both of them before passing out.

* * *

"Akane!"They both yelled, each grabbing an arm and pulling it over their shoulders, to support her. "This won't work."Kurama said after a minute of trying to walk like that. "You're taller then me and we're both easily five inches taller then her." "You're right. I'll carry her."Yoko agreed, swinging Akane up bridal style. Kurama started to protest but he noticed Akane stirring and decided against it.

* * *

_I decided to cut this chapter in half because I've already written so much. I'm very sorry about the long wait and I promise the wait for the next one will be shorter.And I'm sorry about the chapters being so long recently...I'll try to shorten them a bit next time.Thank you for reading and don't forget to review and let me know what you think._


	22. Kisses and Akane's wrath

**DISCLAIMER_If I did own Yu Yu Hakusho, do you think I would be writing a fanfiction about it?_**

_**Chapter 22 Kisses and Akane's wrath**_

* * *

**__**

When Akane woke up, it was morning and there were two very warm things surrounding her on either side. She glanced to her left, then to her right. She was laying on her back with Kurama on the left and Yoko on her right. Each had a firm hold on her arm and shoulders/waist. She glanced at the alarm clock and gasped. They were going to be late for school! She tried to move her arms and was relieved when the boys let go. Akane wiggled into a sitting position before climbing slowly over Kurama.

When her feet touched the floor, she ran into the bathroom and shut the door, making sure to lock it. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She pressed an ear to the bathroom door and listened. It didn't sound like they noticed she was gone. She crept slowly out of the bathroom and peered into the bedroom. They were still asleep, their long hair fanning around them. Akane sighed. She walked over to Kurama side and placed a kiss on his forehead, and watched as he slowly woke up.

Akane did the same to Yoko. They woke up at the same time, sat up and glanced at the middle of the bed, trying to figure out where Akane was. Yoko realized first what happened and an instant, Akane felt herself pinned to the wall with Yoko's hands on either side of her head. "Why did you leave the bed before me, again?" He growled, resting his forehead against hers. "We're going to be late for school."Akane said, gently kissing his lips.

When she went to pull away, Yoko's hand slid on to the back of her head, and held her close as he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

After a minute, Akane felt Yoko pull away and found herself face to face with a sleepy Kurama. He kissed her mouth lightly before his tongue wandered into her mouth. Akane traced the outline of Kurama's lips with the tip of her tongue before pushing his out of her mouth. "Get ready for school you two. Or I'll leave without you."Akane threatened. "You'll do no such thing."Yoko said before heading off to the shower.

Kurama continued to stare at her sleepily. Then, without warning, Kurama slumped forward onto her, asleep. After a few minutes, Yoko came out of the bathroom wearing his school pants and a towel around his neck. He walked up from behind of Kurama and lifted him up by the back of his shirt. He dragged him to the bathroom, tossed him in and shut the door.

Yoko shook his head went to go finish dressing. Akane hurried into the kitchen and made each of them a lunch. When she was done she picked up a hairbrush and snuck up from behind Yoko. He was sitting at the edge of the bed trying to force a brush through his hair. She kneeled behind him and began brushing it and working her fingers through the knots. Yoko jumped when she first touched him, but after a while, Akane felt and saw his tail wagging.

When she was done with his hair, it shimmered like silk and flowed through her fingers like water. Pulling out a hair tie, she pulled his hair into a low ponytail, leaving some parts to frame his face. "There ya go."Akane said happily. Yoko turned around and kissed her lightly on the lips."Thanks."He said. "Thanks for the lunches, Akane."Kurama said from the doorway. "Uh-huh."Akane said, standing up and picking up her backpack. "Let's go." She said walking out the front door, Yoko and Kurama following her. When they reached the street, Kurama took Akane's bag and swung it over his back with his own bag before grabbing her hand.

Yoko grabbed her other hand and the continued on to school like that. Needless to say, they attracted a lot of attention when they got to school. Rumors were spreading fast about the three beautiful students and how posseive the boys were of the girl. "Hey Akane, can we talk to you?" Two girls asked Akane after first period.

"Sure."Akane said as she felt Yoko and Kurama stand over her protectively. "Alone?" The girls said. Akane glanced up at Yoko and Kurama. "I'll be alright. See you in the next class."Akane said. Yoko nodded and so did Kurama, both of them reluctant.

Akane followed the two girls out of the classroom and into the girls' bathroom. "I'm Saru."The taller of the two said. "I'm Saku." The shorter one said. "Together we are the Watoru sisters." They said together. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Akane."Akane said, bowing. "Alright down to business. We want to know the truth between Yoko, Kurama and you."Saru demanded. "Why is that?"Akane asked, cocking her head.

"Don't pretend you don't know! Almost everyone at school thinks you are dating the both of them!"Saku shouted. "Wow. I can't believe everyone found out so fast..."Akane said, scratching her head.

"What? How dare you!"Saru shouted, slapping Akane. Akane raised a hand to her cheek and stared at them. "I don't understand what you are so upset about. They both know and agreed to it. Besides that, they've best friends since birth. So they wouldn't get jealous and we haven't had any major problems. In fact, as far as I know, we have a perfect relationship.."Akane said, cocking her head and tapping her chin with her finger. "You sly little bitch!"Saku shouted as they both slapped Akane again.

"What are you so mad about?"Akane asked, getting annoyed. "There are thousands of girls that have had crushes on Kurama until you show up and steal him away. Then Yoko comes to our school and already belongs to you." Saru snarled.

"So you're telling me to back off? Because I have a happy relationship and you two want them for yourselves?"Akane asked in a low voice. "Exactly. So if you would kindly break up with them and move. We'll mend their broken hearts."Saku said, smiling. Akane smiled back before slapping both of them, hard. "I don't know who you think you are, but you will not tell me who I can date. Now if you don't mind, I left them waiting."Akane growled, heading towards the door.

Before she got to the door, she felt four hard things hit her in the head and back. She turned around and saw the sisters standing shoeless, their arms still in the release position.

She glared at them before walking out the door. The second she stepped out of the bathroom, Kurama and Yoko surrounded her, asking what was wrong and why her face was red. _Shoot. I forgot about the mating bond._ Both of them knew she was angry and upset through the bond.

They both wrapped their arms around her in a comforting way as Akane heard the door open up behind her and two long hisses of air.

At lunch, Yoko and Kurama were still asking what had upset her. "Guys. I'm fine. Quit asking me." Akane said, putting up her hand. Kurama's shoulder's slumped and Yoko nodded. "Anyone want to ditch school?"Yoko asked after a couple of minutes of silent eating. "Sure."Akane answered, too quickly.

Yoko raised an eyebrow at her, but let it go. "I can't. Yoko may not care about graduating and I know you already have, Akane, but my mother is expecting me to. And I can't miss anymore days."Kurama said sadly. Akane leaned forward and kissed him. "That's ok. You stay here and study." She whispered against his lips.

"Thanks."Kurama said when they pulled apart. "Take care!"Akane called as Yoko took her hand and started to lead her away. "You too!"Kurama called back. When they were out of sight, he sighed and returned to his lunch.

Akane struggled to keep up with Yoko's long pace. He was walking almost as fast as he could and unfortunately, he had longer legs then Akane so that made one of his steps to three of Akane's. After a little bit, Yoko noticed how fast he was going and he slowed down enough for Akane to match his stride. "Sorry. I had my mind on other things." He said, kissing her hand. Akane smiled up at him and they continued on.

When they entered the apartment, Akane found herself pinned to the wall again by Yoko. "You like pinning me against the wall, don't you?" She asked, staring up at him with a bored expression. "Will you tell me what had you so upset earlier?"Yoko asked. Akane's ear twitched and so did her tail.

"I told you I'm fine."Akane muttered placing a hand on Yoko's chest to push him away. Instead, he caught her hand and pinned it against the wall. He did the same with her other hand. "The mark says otherwise."Yoko said touching his nose against Akane, causing their breath to mingle. "You shouldn't always listen to the mark."Akane said, looking away.

Yoko was about to respond when Akane suddenly shrieked and started bucking and thrashing wildily, trying to get away. "Akane! What's wrong?" Yoko asked, releasing her hands and holding her still. "The mark from Kurama, it hurts...,"Akane moaned, covering it with her hand. "What does it feel like?"Yoko asked. "It's alternating between bolts of electricty and the way it felt when Kurama bit me."Akane muttered, pressing another hand to it and curling up against Yoko.

Yoko's eyes began bleeding red. _Kurama! How dare he!_ Akane looked up and saw Yoko's eyes slowly changing red. "Yoko, what's the matter?"Akane asked. "That sensation you described only happens if one of us betrays the mark."Yoko snarled, his voice low and harsh. "What does that mean?"Akane asked, confused. "It means he might be cheating on you or being an intimate moment with someone other than you."Yoko explained. He quickly released Akane and stood back as she roared, her eyes flashing blue, green, and gold. She rushed out of the apartment with Yoko right behind her.

They stopped at the school and ran to the outside lunchroom where they had left Kurama. The site they saw infuriated Akane even more. Kurama was pinned against a tree with his hands tied up above his head while Saru kissed him passionately. Saku was standing nearby, massaging her lips. Akane growled low in her throat. She stormed over to them and ripped Saru away from Kurama who shot her a grateful and worried look.

She threw the girl at her sister and stomped over to them. "You bitch! What the hell did you think you were you doing to MY Kurama!"She screamed, kicking one of them. Yoko glided over to Kurama and stared at him coldly. "Don't give me that look. I know."Kurama sighed.

He looked back over to where Akane was cursing those girls through the seven hells and back. "Explain yourselves! What the hell makes you think you have the right to do that?"Akane roared. "You're the bitch."Saku said, standing up and wiping blood off of her lip. "Calling Kurama yours. Ha! If he belongs to anyone, its us!" She yelled.

Akane growled and punched her in the face, while kicking her in the stomach. She grabbed the girl by the collar and threw her into a tree. She then picked up the sister, threw her up in the air, waited for her to come back down, and then kicked her to the ground before picking her up and tossing her at the building, leaving a nice dent.

Akane stood there panting as her eyes flashed back to normal. She walked over to Kurama who opened his mouth to say something and Akane kissed him. She swept her tongue through his mouth, probing and searching. When she was done, she pulled back and spit on the ground. "You taste like those girls. I don't want you tasting like anyone else. I'm not sharing either one of you. Got it?"Akane said, glaring at Kurama.

"Yes. I'm sorry I let that happen. Could you ever forgive me?"Kurama asked. "Yeah, I forgive you. But you're coming home now. I have to get that taste out of your mouth."Akane said, slashing his bonds and grabbing his hand and pulling him roughly to the apartment. Yoko followed behind them, his eyes slowly returning back to normal. "What I don't get though, is why the mark didn't affect you."Yoko said once they were back in the apartment.

"It was. Every time they kissed me, I kept being shot in the neck with harsh zap."Kurama said, moving his hair so they could see his mark. It was bright pink with black/blue bruises running up and down his neck.Akane gasped, as her hand shot to her neck. Kurama reached his hand up and brushed her hair out of they way and sighed. Akane's mark was glowing red and she too, had bruises going up and down the side of her neck. "I see. That proves you didn't will what happened to you."Yoko said sitting down on the couch.

"What's it mean if it's still pink or if it's a different color? And why do we both have bruises? "Akane asked. "If its still pink that means he didn't cheat on you. The bruises on his neck are a reminder that he has a mate and what happened was wrong. You have brusies because someone attacked your mate. The bond lets us feel each other's pain. Unforunantly, pain through the bond itself leaves marks."Yoko explained.

"Oh...I see."Akane said, sitting down on the floor with her back against the couch. Kurama sat on the couch on her other side. "Hey Akane, how do you not know this stuff? Its basic mating that every demon learns when they are a child." Yoko asked. "I'm a demon raised as a human. I was never taught this stuff. Through I guess it should be instinct."Akane sighed, whacking herself on the forehead.

"Well, if we're not going back to school, what do you want to do?"Yoko asked. "I don't know."Kurama shrugged. "I want to go to sleep..."Akane said, yawning. She stood up and walked sleepily to their bedroom. After quickly changing out of her school uniform and into a tank top and pajama shorts, Akane crawled into the middle of the bed and fell asleep.

Kurama and Yoko cautionally peered in the bedroom and grinned. Akane was curled up in a little ball, her tail wrapped around her. Yoko walked over to the bed and curled up next to Akane. Kurama did the same. Akane let out a happy moan in her sleep and pressed her body againts both of them. Kurama smiled and fell asleep. Yoko stared at Akane for a while before he fell asleep.

* * *

_**Hehe...Akane's got quite the temper, doesn't she? I hope this chapter cleared up some question about the marks. It may be a while beofre the next chapter because school starts soon, but please be patient with me! Well, please reviw and tell me what you think about this chapter. Ja'ne,minna-san!**_


	23. The Beginning of the Hidden Past

**_DISCLAIMER We've been over this. Its not mine...sob_**

_**Chapter 23 The Beginning of the Hidden Past

* * *

**_

Kurama and Yoko both woke up at the same time and stared at the empty space between them on the bed. "Why does she do that?"Yoko asked angrily, standing up and storming through the apartment. "She's not here!" He said darkly, sitting back down on the bed a few minutes later.

* * *

Kurama glanced at the alarm clock. "It's 10:30 p.m. where would she have gone?" He wondered aloud. Yoko looked out the window and jumped back in alarm. Akane's smiling face, upside down was hanging outside the window. "Akane! What are you doing?" Yoko asked. "Hee-hee!"Akane giggled before flipping on to the roof. "Akane!"Kurama and Yoko called at the same time before leaping after her.

* * *

She was standing in the middle of the roof, wearing her pajama pants and a huge t-shirt. "Akane, what are you doing?"Yoko asked again. Akane's grin got wider before she turned around and started running. "Akane!" The two boys called, racing after her. "Can't catch me!"Akane shouted, sticking her tongue out at them before running even faster.

* * *

Not looking where she was going, Akane ran straight into Kurama's chest, causing her to fall backwards on to her butt. "Owww...Hee-hee. You guys don't like playing, do you?"Akane asked, still smiling. "Akane, are you feeling all right?"Kuram asked, crouching down so he was eye level with her.

* * *

"She is."Akane answered. Her eyes widened and she clamped her hand over her mouth. "Damn this mouth of mine." "She?" Kurama questioned. "Kurama! Get away from her!"Yoko shouted, stopping a little ways away. "What are you talking about?"Kurama demanded, standing up straight. "That is not our Akane! Look at her eyes!" Yoko shouted. "Kurama started and glanced at Akane's eyes. They were a sparkling, michevious gray. "Grey? Akane's eyes aren't grey!"Kurama gasped.

* * *

"Hee. I'm in trouble now. You guys weren't supposed to find out. Koenma is going to be so mad at me." The imposter giggled, changing into a blonde colored imp with cat ears. "Koenma? What's he got to do with this? And where the hell is Akane?"Yoko demanded, lifting her up by her neck.

* * *

"Hee. She's on an assignment. I was sent to keep you guys from noticing. I'm Ghanna, by the way." She said, releasing herself from Yoko's grip. "I don't care who you are. Why couldn't she have told us she was on assignment?"Kurama snapped. Ghanna flinched, but continued smiling. "Because if she told you, she would be killed." She said with a smirk before disappearing.

* * *

"God damn Koenma."Kurama growled. "Next time I see him, we're going have a little talk about these missions." "He would love to hear any and all comments, Kurama."A familiar male voice said from behind the two. Kurama and Yoko turned around and sighed. It was George, Koenma's servant.

* * *

"Koenma-sir said that Akane's done with her mission and one of you needs to come get her. Before she blows anything else up." "What do you mean "one of us"? Why can't we both come get her! She's our mate!"Yoko demanded. "Her powers are wearing thin. Soon you will be back in one body till she recovers. That's why you need to choose. "George explained. "I believe you have about thirty seconds before she snaps."

* * *

"Kurama, you go."Yoko said stoically. "Yoko.." "You are the one she loved first. So go. I'll...I'll help her any way I can..and the only way would be if you go."He smiled, fading. Kurama felt a huge jolt, like being punched in the heart before he felt the familiar presence of Yoko in his mind.

* * *

"Alright. Take me to her."Kurama said. George bowed before quickly teleporting them both to Koenma's office. "Where is she?"Kurama asked, not even waiting for Koenma to speak. "Don't be so impatient."Koenma ordered. "Shut your face. You took my mate in the middle of the night without informing me. Do not expect any respect for a long time. "Kurama growled, his eyes narrowing.

* * *

"Kurama!" Kurama turned around and his heart nearly broke. Akane was barely keeping herself standing, tears streaming down her face, her tail and ears drooping. Her hands were bruised and her palms were burnt. "Akane.."Kurama called softly, walking towards her with out stretched arms.

* * *

Akane choked back a sob as she ran straight into his arms, burying her face into his chest, crying even harder. "Shhh...Its ok, Akane, I'm here now. You'll be ok now."Kurama soothed, glaring at Koenma over his shoulder. "What kind of mission did you send her on?" He demanded harshly, causing Akane to flinch. Kurama placed a hand on the back of her head and wrapped his arm around her waist in a comforting matter.

* * *

"One might call it a capture mission. An evil demon escaped and murdered a few people in Kyoto."Koenma said, his eyes falling on the shaking form of Akane and softening. "When Akane had reached him, he had finished killing a couple of small human children. Needless to say, Akane went crazy with rage and destroyed the demon completely. Unfortunately, she had destroyed the corpses of the children in her fury." Koenma sighed before leaping off his chair and turning into his adult form.

* * *

He walked over to Akane, and gently touched her shoulder in sympathy. "Poor girl. She's nearly lost to her grief and rage." Akane whimpered and shifted even closer to Kurama, moving away from Koenma's touch.

* * *

"No more missions for her. Not for a few years. You've made her do more than enough this year."Kurama said, his voice taking on an icy tone. "I will make you deeply regret it if you cause my Akane any more pain." With those final words, Kurama vanished along with Akane.

* * *

Kurama opened the door to their apartment building and led Akane inside. She imminently sunk to her knees and rested her palms on the floor. "Akane..."Kurama said softly, noticing the steady flow of tears falling on to the ground. Kurama picked up her hands and rested the side of his face against them. Akane glanced up at him in surprise as she watched her hands heal.

* * *

"Its ok, Akane. You avenged the children and in a way you gave them their burial. By destroying their bodies, you've allowed their ashes to travel the world, a freedom the children might have never had." Kurama murmured softly against her hands.

* * *

Next thing he knew, Akane wrapped her arms around his torso in a tight grip, pinning his arms between them. "Akane?"Kurama murmured, trying to free his hands without touching Akane inappropriate way. "I love you." She whispered, tightening her grip. "I love you too."Kurama said, resting his head on top of Akane's. "Sorry." Kurama stared at her multicolored eyes full of sadness. "For what?" He heard himself asking. "For this."Akane whispered, kissing him briefly before teleporting.

* * *

"What? Akane!"Kurama shouted, standing up, looking around wildly. "Where would she have gone?" he asked himself. **_Let me out._** Yoko ordered. "What why?" **_In my fox form, I'll be able to find her. _**"What about the marks?" Kurama asked, grabbing his neck. **_She's blocking them. She doesn't want us to know her thoughts or feelings._** Yoko murmured sadly.

* * *

Kurama was silent in a middle before mentally moving over, allowing Yoko to come out. "Wow, this is almost unfamliar."Yoko said in astonishment. **_No kidding._** Kurama responded. Yoko smirked before changing into his five-tail fox form.

* * *

_**

* * *

A little more twist. Tiny cliffy. Koenma is done yet. Coming up soon, the story of Ero and Akane, Akane's past mate, and the story of the grave! Hopefully I can get one or two of these explained in the next chapter, but I don't think I'll be able to update for a while. I have I-Steps this week. sob So let me know what you think and if this twist is ok. Oh and what do you think of this format? I'm trying to decide on one.**_


End file.
